Loves Curse
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Set in season 3, after Morgana discovered she was Uther's daughter. Morgause comes up with a plan to ensure success when they took Camelot. Make the one who always stopped them, have no will of his own. But can she truly bend Merlin to the will of her sister, or will Merlin find a way to bend Morgana to his? M/M pairing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my first Merlin fanfic, so I hope you like it. I want to say first off that I am dyslexic so I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors in this story. If Word does not pick it up, neither will I.**

 **Anyway this story starts after episode 8 of season 3 'The Eye of the Phoenix'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Morgana and Morgause stood together in the clearing. The former fuming about how that servant had managed to thwart their plans once more. Merlin. How was it he always seemed to know what they were doing? What was his secret? And most important in Morgana's mind, how was she to get rid of him? The boy who had presumed to poison her. He needed to die.

"Be calm sister. I have a plan." Morgause uttered in her tranquil voice, hoping to rein in her sister's anger. For while she found Merlin to be an inconvenience, she could also see how to make him an asset, if only Morgana would agree.

"What is that? Some way that he is accidently killed? Because I seem to remember that that didn't work so well the last time." Morgana spat back, remembering how she had believed she was rid of the servant when they left him to the Serket's, only for him to come back and save Camelot yet again. Would she ever be rid of him?

"No. I was thinking more of an enchantment." Morgause replied with a smirk on her lips. Though she tried to keep it from showing too much, as she knew her sister would not by happy when she confided the details to her. But needs must, and it had become very clear to Morgause that to take Camelot, they needed first to bring Merlin to their side.

"An enchantment? To do what?" Morgana asked intrigued despite herself. Of course she wished him dead, but Morgause was the one who saw the long term plans so much better than she did. So she would listen to what she had to say.

"To bring him to our side or course." Morgause answered smiling gently as if that was obvious, but all Morgana could do was frown at her words.

"He is too loyal to Arthur. He will not come easily." Morgana replied still not seeing where her sister was going with this. What was her plan?

"I agree. Therefore the only enchantment that will work would be the strongest kind, the one that binds the victim to caster in a way that none can break." Morgause responded, staring off into space as she found the perfect spell to cast in the law she knew.

"What way?" Morgana asked, trying to work out what it was her sister was thinking, not that she could ever hope to be as great as Morgause at finding the weaknesses and plans they needed to fulfil their goal.

"Why love dear sister, love. It is the strongest of emotions and the only thing that would ever override Merlin's duty to the prince." Morgause answered in a calm tone with a serene smile on her lips. This plan would be perfect. They would get what they wanted, and Merlin would be out of the way. There was no way if could possibly go wrong.

"You want Merlin to fall in love with you?" Morgana asked in shock. Why would her sister want that? I mean this was Merlin. He was a servant. A nothing, or at least he would be if he would stop getting in the way of their plans. She could not see how having him love Morgause would help them.

"Not me, you." Morgause replied simply waiting for what she knew was to come. She knew Morgana would not happily agree with her plan. But she could surely make her see it was the perfect way to achieve what they wished. For magic to be free.

"No! I will not." Morgana snapped. How could Morgause propose such a thing? She hated him. He tried to kill her. She wanted him dead, not grovelling at her feet. Well maybe she wouldn't mind seeing his grovel before she killed him. He deserved nothing less after all. But no. She would not pretend affection for him. She could not. He had betrayed her in the worst possible way. It was not possible for her to even consider the idea of letting this plan happen.

"But think of what it will give us. What having him in love with you will bring to our cause. Surely you are willing to do this for magic to be free once more, sister? Surely you are willing to do anything for that?" Morgause asked, her voice trickling into her sisters mind as she used every weapon she had to persuade her to follow through with this plan.

"I am, but… this is too much. I cannot pretend affection for him. He poisoned me Morgause." Morgana answered, moving a step away from her sister and turning her back on her as she pulled her whirling emotions into some sort of order. The idea of having Merlin enchanted to love her… no she couldn't cope with that idea. Because if she was to bring him to their side she knew she would have to play her part and pretend to care for him back. And he was the one who tried to kill her. He was the enemy she wanted to see dead more than any other, excluding perhaps Uther. No. Even her father paled in comparison to the betrayal of Merlin.

"I know sister, and I know the pain and hardship it will cause you. But think, once you are on the throne you can kill him. He will be of no use then. It is a means to an end." Morgause replied, moving to place a gentle hand on Morgana's shoulder, letting a little of her magic out through the connection so she could bend her sister to her will. She did not want to force Morgana to do this, but she needed her to calm down and think clearly. Think of the end result rather than what she would need to do to gain it. The end always justified the means, and in this she needed her sister to see that.

"I…" Morgana started to respond, but as she did so she felt the soothing feel of her sisters magic and her mind calmed. She was so glad that Morgause had found her. That she had this connection with someone who understood her. And she knew that she could not say no to whatever she wished, however painful and hard it would be for her. Morgause was her sister, her family, and for her she knew she would do anything. Even pretend affection for the one who wanted to end her life.

"This is your way to the crown that you deserve, sister. He is Arthur's right hand, he listens to him and Merlin knows everything the prince does. Just think of the information he could give use, the advantage we would have with him at our side." Morgause whispered into her mind, forcing the whirling emotions down even more as she spoke. Letting visions of the time she spoke of take their place. Letting Morgana see herself on the throne of Camelot. Let her see Merlin on his knees in front of her, hers to do with as she wished.

At those visions Morgana sighed. She could no longer say no to what Morgause proposed. It would give them everything they were working for. It was their way to win. How could she say no to that?

"I will do this for you sister, but once the throne is ours, he will die, slowly."

"As you wish. He will be yours to command." Morgause answered moving back to where they had been standing in the centre of the clearing, getting ready to perform the spell that would bind Merlin to Morgana. And Morgana thinking about the words liked that idea. That Merlin would be hers to command. She could make him do anything she wished. And oh was there a lot of things she wanted to make him do.

"what is it you need for the enchantment to work?" She asked turning back to Morgause and moving to stand beside her, ready to assist in any way she could.

"This will do." Morgause replied picking up a piece of bark from the floor. Before Morgana could question herm Morgause started speaking in the tongue of the old religion. Speaking the strongest love spell she knew as she turned the piece of wood in her hand into a tile engraved with a falcon on one side, the other containing the runes needed to maintain the spell that would hold Merlin in her sister's power. Once done she turned and took two strips of leather before she threaded them through the holes she had made at either end of the wooden tile.

"You need to place this around Merlin's wrist. Make sure the rune side is against his skin and tie it tight so that the contact will be kept. Then make sure you cast a spell that will ensure that it cannot be removed. He will be yours then dear sister, and good luck." with that Morgause handed the bracelet she had made to Morgana gripping her wrist as knights did to each other before they went into battle. It would be up to the younger of the two to make sure the plan worked. But she did not think Morgana would let her down. She trusted her to do what she needed for the greater good, because that was after all what they were working for. The greater good of their people, the freedom for all with magic, and the end of the tyrannical rein of the Pendragons.

* * *

Morgana stood in her room looking at the bracelet Morgause had made for Merlin. She knew she should have gone straight to him and put it about his wrist, but she was finding it hard to force herself to do so. Because while she knew as soon as it was in place that Merlin would be hers, she also knew that at that time she would have to play her part. She would have to pretend to care for the boy who had tried to kill her. She would have to show him affection… and she would no doubt have to let him kiss her. The thought revolted her to the point where she wanted to through away the bracelet, but she couldn't do that. She knew Morgause was right, this was the only way to make sure he didn't stop them again. But the idea of letting him fawn all over her made her skin crawl.

But as she stood in her room, which was lit only by the full moon, she found other thoughts and memories rising in her mind. At how once she had trusted him, had thought that maybe if they weren't who they were she could have come to care for him… she could have loved him in a different life, maybe. But that was before he tried to kill her. That certainly put a damper on her affections for him… but maybe this bracelet would be a way to get revenge on him for those feelings he had crushed so thoughtlessly. A way to remove any residual feelings she held for such an insignificant man. A way to revel in him being the one so hopelessly in love with her. A chance for her to once have the upper hand in their relationship, such as it was.

Yes. This was her way to not only get the crown which rightly belonged her, not only a way to bring magic back to the kingdom, but also a way to make Merlin pay for the pain he had caused her, before she killed him of course. Oh she would enjoy that time when it came. She would get Morgause to remove the enchantment so he could see what he had done before she ended his life. Oh yes, she could see it in her mind's eye. Him kneeing before her, tears in his eyes as he realises how he had betrayed his friends, how he had betrayed his dear Arthur. That day could not come soon enough in Morgana's mind. But she knew she would have to have patience to fulfil her destiny. So while she waited, she would take what enjoyment she could from playing with the serving boy. The way he had played with her heart.

That decided she quickly made her way out of her room and stealthy moved towards the physicians rooms. It was time to give Merlin his present, and bend him to her will. It was time for her to take back the reins.

* * *

Merlin awakened suddenly, not sure why, but as he blinked open his eyes it was to find Morgana in his room. What was she doing there? What was she up to now?

"Morgana-" He started to say, determined to ask the questions as well as readying himself to defend against her if he needed. But before he could say or do anything else she grabbed his arm and placed a bracelet around his wrist, muttering words of the old religion as she did so. He wanted to demand to know what she was doing, but as soon as the cold smooth wooden tile came in contact with his skin all those thoughts left him. He could only stare up at the beautiful woman standing over him.

"Morgana." He whispered reverently, feelings of passion and love washing over him as he stared into her mesmerising eyes.

"Merlin. Sleep. Tomorrow afternoon, come to me. I will see you then." Morgana purred as she finished tying the cord which held the charm against his skin. She couldn't help but smirk at the look of devotion he had in his eyes. It really was too easy.

"Of course my lady. Anything you wish, I will do for you." Merlin responded breathlessly at the idea that Morgana, the lady who held his heart, who was filling his thoughts to extend nothing else mattered, wanted to see him tomorrow. He could hardly wait until then, but she had told him to sleep, so he would. For her he would do anything. With that in mind he closed his eyes and drifted back into the oblivion of slumber.

And watching his Morgana couldn't help but scoff at his stupidity. How was he the one who was always in the way? Shaking her head she made her way back to her rooms. She needed to make sure she looked her best for her visitor the next day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank AndreKl for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since the start of this story. I'm glad you're liking it.**

 **Okay so this chapter was not one I was planning to write. But it seemed to get a mind of its own. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Merlin.**

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke with only one thought in his mind. Morgana. It didn't seem strange to him that she filled his mind. In fact he couldn't understand how she never had before. She was perfect. Beautiful and strong. She was all he ever wanted. He couldn't wait until that afternoon when he would be able to see her again. Though quick on the heels of that thought came another. He had to bring her something, some flowers. She liked flowers, right? I mean didn't all women like flowers? She always seemed to like flowers. Now he just had to make sure he managed to get out of the castle so he could go and pick some before he went to see her.

With that realisation he jumped out of bed and quickly dressed for the day. Maybe he could go now, spend the morning finding the perfect blooms just for her. But his plans were ruined somewhat by the voice calling out to him as he quickly made his way towards the doors of Gaius' workroom.

"Merlin? You're up early." Gaius called surprised that his ward was up and dressed and he didn't have to go and physically drag him out of slumber.

"I need to go and pick some flowers." Merlin explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Gaius asked confusion in his tone. The sun was barely up, why would Merlin need to pick flowers now? And who would he need to pick flowers for? As far as he knew Merlin wasn't courting anyone. He didn't seem to have time for anything like that, not with saving Arthur and Camelot every other week.

"For Morgana. Do you know what her favourites are? Should I get just one type or a selection? This is harder than I thought it would be." Merlin replied frowning as he slumped down on a bench, trying to work out which flowers he should get his love to show his feelings for her.

"Morgana? You want to pick flowers for… Morgana?" Gaius asked his eyebrows shooting up so high they almost got lost in his hairline. Something was not right with that sentence. Actually, thinking about the words the boy had used, Gaius realised there was a lot wrong with that sentence.

"Of course. Who else would I pick them for?" Merlin asked in confusion. Why would he give flowers to anyone other than the one he loved? That would be stupid.

Gaius just blinked at those words, trying to think of what the right answer was. He was pretty sure it wasn't what he wanted to say which was something along the lines of, have you lost your mind? He didn't think that would go down too well right now. It was obvious that Merlin had in fact lost it completely. So taking a deep breath and speaking in the gentle tone he used for injured children he responded. "I have no idea. But I do think you should eat breakfast first, Merlin. You need to keep up your strength if you're going flower picking."

"Right. Food. Then get the flowers." Merlin nodded, seeing the sense in that plan. He could be out all morning after all finding the perfect flowers and food was important.

"I should think it would be then go and wake Arthur." Gaius replied. At least his ward was eating, that was a good start. Maybe food would help get rid of… whatever it was that was effecting him.

"That prat should know how to get up by now. Why should I do it for him?" Merlin grumbled. I means seriously? Arthur was a grown man. What adult couldn't get themselves up and dressed without help? It was ridiculous.

"Because you're his servant, Merlin." Gaius dryly answered with a shake of his head. It wasn't the first time Merlin had said this, nor did he think it would be the last.

"Well I don't like it." Merlin pouted crossing his arms as if child who wasn't getting his own way. He wanted nothing more than to go and pick Morgana flowers and count down the time until he could see her.

"No, I can see that. But you don't want to lose your job do you?" Gaius asked raising his eyebrow in the way he did when he wanted Merlin to work out the reasoning for his words. If he could keep Merlin in the castle it would give him time to try and work out what was going on and hopefully fix it… somehow. Of course it would be even better if he could drug the boy as he did so, but he didn't think he would be able to slip him anything right then. But surely it would be okay for a few hours until he found a solution.

Merlin turned thoughtful at that as he stared off into space. Thinking through the repercussions of losing his job.

"If I lost my job I would have to leave the castle, and I would never see Morgana again. You're right Gaius, I'll wake the prat first, then get the flowers." He decided quickly standing and hurrying towards the door so that he could get his servant duties over with as soon as possible. He needed time to find Morgana the best flowers.

"Don't forget to get his breakfast." Gaius called after the retreating back.

As soon as Merlin was out of sight a frown appeared on the old man's face. What was up with his ward? And why was he suddenly so keen on getting Morgana flowers? The last he heard they hated each other. So what was going on? And how had Merlin's opinion changed so dramatically, literally overnight? He needed to research this. With that thought Gaius turned to his books the frown still present as he decided which would be the best to look through first. Having made the decision he pulled a heavy tomb down onto the table and started reading. It looked like it was time for him to save his ward rather than Merlin saving anyone else.

* * *

"Rise and shine. Wake up you lazy lump, some of us have things to do." Were the words that pulled Arthur from slumber. That and the light which was suddenly shining on his eyelids from where Merlin had opened the curtains. Was it that time already? He really didn't want to get up. He was happy and warm exactly where he was. Then Merlin's words penetrated his sleep fogged mind and he crack open on eye to glare at his manservant.

"Your my servant Merlin, the only thing you have to do is what I tell you too." He growled, his voice still rough from sleep.

"No. I have to go and pick flowers. So get up, I'm wasting time here, with you." Merlin replied moving quickly to whip the covers off of Arthur's bed causing his nice warm cocoon to disappear. That did not impress the prince one bit.

"You need to pick flowers? And just who are you picking flowers for _Mer_ lin? It better not be Morgana again." He grumbled forcing himself to sit up so he could try and grab the covers back from his idiot of a servant.

"Of course it's Morgana, why would it be anyone else? How could you ever love anyone else? Well of course you could, I mean she is your sister, so you loving her would be a bit weird, wouldn't it?" Merlin replied waving his arms around alarmingly close to Arthur's face make him rear back to stop himself getting smacked by the gesturing. He blinked when Merlin stopped talking and looked at him as if expecting him to reply. He sat there and replayed the words Merlin had just said in his mind and when he got to the last bit his eyes widened as he sat up straight and stared at his servant.

"What?!" He demanded in a loud voice. Morgana, his sister? What was going on? Was Merlin drunk again or something?

"But I can't imagine anyone not related to her not loving her. She is perfect. The way her hair shines and her eyes sparkle. And her smirk, it's just so… adorable." Merlin continued as if Arthur hadn't just screaked at him. He was too busy gushing out his feelings to notice the alarmed look on Arthur's face at his words.

"Merlin what on earth are you talking about?" Arthur demanded standing up, so he could use his physical presence to intimidate the younger man into making sense and explaining what the hell he was talking about. Morgana, his sister? He needed an explanation why Merlin would say that, and he needed it now.

"My love for Morgana of course. Why what are you talking about?" Merlin asked in confusion staring up at the irate looking prince as if he was seeing him for the first time.

Arthur wasn't sure how to respond to that. Well no, what he wanted to do was demand answers, but a part of him realised that something was right. Something was off with Merlin, and it made him wonder if he could trust anything he said. Therefore rather than asking about the sister comments he said the only thing that came to his mind. "You can't love Morgana."

"Why not? You love Gwen." Merlin demand crossing his arms as he glared at the prince standing in front of him. How dare he say he couldn't love Morgana. No one had the right to tell him what to do or who to love. Arthur couldn't keep them apart, and he couldn't stop his feelings.

"That's different." Arthur replied rubbing the bridge of his nose as his still sleepy brain tried to keep up with the conversation and work out what was going on. Because he did not doubt for second something was, and it was something not good.

"How?" Merlin asked genuinely wanting to know how it was different for him and Morgana than it was for Arthur and Gwen. Both involved members of the royal household and servants, he didn't see the difference.

"Well for a start I don't go round shouting about it, unlike some. Idiot." Arthur replied with a sigh. He could feel a headache coming on, and he was sure it was due to this twisted conversation.

"Your right. I need to keep it quiet. But how? I feel like am I am going to burst with my feelings. My magic wants to show the world how much I love her." Merlin explained with a begging look on his face as if he asking Arthur's permission to tell everyone he was in love. But Arthur's brain had completely stopped working at that sentence. Did Merlin just say… _his_ magic?

"What?!" Arthur whispered not being able to speak any louder hoping against hope that he had misheard or something. Anything. Because Merlin couldn't… he wasn't… no. Merlin did not have magic.

"Hmm, I need to work this out. Thank you for your advice, Sire." Merlin replied not paying any attention to Arthur and instead staring out the window before quickly turning on his heels. He needed to get back to what he had planned when he woke this morning. Gathering Morgana her flowers.

"Merlin? Merlin! Come back here, we need to talk about his." Arthur called hating the desperation that was in his voice as his servant walked away from him. He needed to know that he hadn't heard what he thought he did. Any of it. He needed Merlin to tell him it was a mistake, a joke, anything but this was real.

"I need to pick flowers, Arthur." Merlin called over his shoulder as he left the room shutting the door behind and leaving a very confusion and frustrated prince in the room alone with only his thoughts and the words of their conversation swirling around his mind.

Arthur had no idea what the hell was going on. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at the closed door before realising he was standing in the middle of his room still in sleep clothes. He felt as if a whirl wind had just pasted through, picking him up and throwing him around before putting him back down in a world which had been turned upside down. Confusion wrapped around his brain. It hurt with it. What was happening? Fear laced through him as he remembered the words, _my magic_. No. He quickly shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Oh man, it was far too early for all this… Merlinness. He needed food. A nice normal breakfast. Normal, yes that was what he needed right then.

With that thought he turned his mind away from his manservant and his words, instead focusing on the tray on his table. He tried his hardest to put the conversation out of his mind and concentrate only on eating, but two things just wouldn't leave. The first being, what had Merlin meant by saying Morgana was his sister? And second what the hell did he mean by _his magic_? There was no way Merlin had magic… right?

He didn't think his servant could cause him even more trouble than he already did. It seemed he was wrong. That conclusion made, he lowered his head in his hands. He wished he could just go back to bed and pretend this morning had never happened. That none of the words Merlin had spoken had ever left his mouth. He really didn't want to have to try and work out what was up with Merlin, what had happened to him to make him say he had magic. But he was his friend, he needed to do something before he managed to get his head chopped off. Oh, could this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Fai's smile, YosefColeman (Guest), AndreKl, Eliza (Guest) and Meri Ley (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I know it doesn't have Merlin and Morgana in it, that will be the next one along, but I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur had paced his room trying to work out what he could do to help Merlin. But so far he had come up with nothing. He did not know what was wrong with his friend, so how could he fix it? Looking out the window he realised that the sun was now well risen in the sky. Just how long had he been trying to find a solution? This was all Merlin's fault. Of course it was, it was always Merlin's fault. But this time…

He needed help. He couldn't figure this out on his own. He needed someone who could give him some insight into why Merlin was behaving the way he was. But he didn't want to tell anyone in case it got Merlin hurt. If his father ever found out about any of this, even a hint that Merlin was in love with Morgana, he would execute the servant on the spot. He needed someone he could trust with Merlin's life, as well as being able to help him work out what was wrong, and maybe tell him the truth of what Merlin had told him. It took a while but he finally hit upon a solution. Stopping in the middle of the room he realised there was one he could talk to who would be able to help, and it was the one person he knew he could trust with everything Merlin had told him. Because he was the one person in the castle that loved the boy as family. He needed to talk to Gaius.

* * *

Gaius was staring at a book on magical enchantments, hoping against hope he was wrong. He did not like the idea of Merlin being under a love spell, maybe it could be some other kind? But no. Reading the page again he realised that only a love enchantment would be able to turn Merlin from thinking someone was his enemy to wanting to pick them flowers overnight. This was not good. They had had enough trouble when Arthur had been infatuated with the lady Vivian. Only Gwen's kiss had been able to snap him out of it. At least he knew the general solution, the way to break such a spell, the problem was he didn't know was who on earth it was that was Merlin's true love. The only name that came to mind was Freya, and she was dead. He couldn't really bring her back just to break the spell. He needed to find another solution and fast. With a sigh he turned back to the book hoping it would give him some insight into how to help his ward.

He was pulled from his reading by a knock on his door. He quickly pulled a medical text over the tomb before calling out a "come in." he was rather surprised with who his visitor was. And seeing him he knew it did not bode well for Merlin, nor for his hope that he could solve this problem quickly and with everyone none the wiser. He was starting to feel very old, but straightening his back and putting on a professional look on his face he spoke to his visitor. "Prince Arthur, what can I do for you, Sire?"

"Hmm hi Gaius. Ar… umm… have you seen Merlin this morning?" Arthur asked unsure of what to say to the man standing in front of him. He had come here looking for help, but now he was faced with Gaius he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing after all.

"Yes. He told me he was heading to bring you your breakfast, did he not arrive?" Gaius asked almost wishing that was why Arthur was here. Because if his suspicion was correct he really should have drugged his boy and hidden him from everyone until he could find a way to reverse the enchantment. Or knocked him out. Anything would be better than Arthur coming to him about how Merlin seemed to be in love with Morgana.

"Oh no, he arrived." Arthur muttered taking another step into the room and allowing the door to close properly behind him. He didn't want anyone to overhear what he wanted to discuss. He didn't want anything to happen that could get Merlin into trouble, or any more trouble than he already was with him at any rate.

"That is good." Gaius nodded, trying to think of a way to get Arthur out of the room without having to tell him anything. He really did not think it a good idea for the crown prince of Camelot to know his manservant was under an enchantment.

"When you saw him did he seem a bit… odd? You know more odd than usual." Arthur asked casually as he moved towards Gaius' bench and started to study the things on top of it, not that he was really looking at any of it. He was still trying to build his courage to say what it was he had come to say, to ask the questions that were circling his mind. What was wrong with Merlin? What did he mean by Morgana being his sister? And did Merlin have… magic?

"In what way, Sire?" Gaius asked his eyebrow raising in a way designed to cause Arthur discomfort in the hopes he would just leave. He needed to find a way to help his ward.

"Well… he seemed determined to pick flowers for Morgana." Arthur replied with a confused look as he watched Gaius' face to see if this was news to him or if he knew. Because if he didn't then Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to say anything more.

"Ah yes, he did mention that if I recall." Gaius replied in a strangled tone of voice as he wondered what Arthur meant by determined. He did not like the idea of a determined Merlin running around Camelot, it could cause a lot of trouble.

"He also said…" Arthur began, trying to find the right words, wondering which of the questions he should ask first. The one he really wanted answering was the last, Merlin and magic. He needed to hear Gaius tell him it was a lie, a hoax of some sort. He needed someone to tell him it wasn't true. But even as he tried to form the words he found himself unable to do so. It was if his mouth refused to work properly.

"Yes?" Gaius prompted trying to find out exactly what Merlin had told his master. It could be useful in finding an antidote to the spell, as well as working out just what sort of trouble his boy would be in when they managed to get him back.

"He said he was in love with her." Arthur blurted out. The look on his face was as surprised as the one on Gaius' when he said the words. They were not the ones he had intended to speak.

At that Gaius knew there was no doubt that Merlin was indeed enchanted with a love spell. It would have to be a strong one to work on someone like him. But that was not what he needed to be thinking about right then. He needed to work out how to respond to Arthurs words. He wanted to laugh it off, spin some tale that Arthur would believe, but the only thing he could think to say was "oh dear." as he sagged against the bench. He really was too old for this.

"Gaius what is it?" Arthur asked reaching out for the physician, worried. He wasn't sure why Gaius was reacting this way… unless he already knew Merlin loved Morgana? Knew that it was true? Maybe he was worried about what his father would do if he ever found out? To be honest that was something Arthur was worried about as well. Though the other two things Merlin had told him were more pressing concerns in his mind. They were the ones he couldn't stop thinking about after all.

Gaius knew he couldn't keep the truth from Arthur now, as much as he wanted to. He couldn't let him believe that Merlin was in love with Morgana. Not now she had become the enemy. Therefore taking a deep breath he straightened.

"I believe Merlin has been placed under an enchantment." He stated evenly, wondering as he did so if Arthur would react like Uther would. If he would try to find the sorcerer to end it. Not that he would, as it was most probably Morgana herself…but what would she gain from such an enchantment? And that was when it occurred to him. What if… what if someone had placed one on her too? What if they were both out there thinking they were in love with each other for some nefarious plan he could not see. But no. If she was enchanted surely she would have come to his rooms looking for Merlin by now, right? He couldn't believe the idea that Morgana was also enchanted hadn't crossed his mind, but in truth he had been too worried about Merlin to think much about her.

"An enchantment? So does that mean what he's saying isn't true?" Arthur asked clinging onto the piece of hope Gaius had offered him with his words. Surely if Merlin was enchanted then that would mean everything he had told him was a lie, surely.

"Why do you ask? What else did he say to you Arthur?" Gaius asked with a frown. There was so much Merlin kept from Arthur, he dreaded to think what he could have let slip while under this spell.

"Umm… well… he said… he said Morgana was my sister." Arthur finally replied, deciding against mentioning the other thing. The M word. He did not want to worry Gaius with that nonsense, as it was obviously nonsense if Merlin was enchanted. Because there was no way _Mer_ lin had magic.

"I am sure he meant it only as that is how you thought of her, Sire." Gaius covered quickly while he let out a sigh of relief that that was the only thing Merlin had mentioned. Because surely if he had said anything about his magic that would be the first thing on Arthur's mind, and not that Morgana was his sister. The idea that Merlin had told Arthur that actually made sense. After all his ward thought himself in loved her. Yes, everything would be fine… as long as he found an antidote that was.

"That makes sense, she is like a sister to me." Arthur nodded with relief. Of course Merlin didn't know what he was saying this morning. He was enchanted, and those enchanted never behaved or said things that they would normally. Hmm, if only the enchantment would have made Merlin a better servant. That would certainly be out of character for him.

"Indeed." Gaius agreed heartily. Glad Arthur had taken his words as truth.

With his worries eased Arthur turned to the problem in hand. Namely how to make sure Merlin wasn't killed for pursuing the King's ward. "How do we break the enchantment? Do we need to find the sorcerer who cast it?"

"No. There is a solution, though I'm not sure how easy it will be." Gaius replied. He knew Arthur wanted to help Merlin, and maybe he knew more about his boy's feelings than he did. They were friends after all. Surely Merlin was more likely to inform Arthur if he had formed an attachment to someone than he was him.

"Well what is it? Tell me what I need to do to help him, Gaius." Arthur responded in earnest. Anything he could do to help his friend he would do so.

"What do you know of Merlin's love life?" Gaius asked tilting his head to the side as he hoped Arthur would have a greater insight then he himself did.

"Does he have a love life?" Arthur asked scrunching his nose as he thought about anything he had ever heard of Merlin and girls. He was rather surprised to find that there was nothing. His manservant hadn't ever mentioned anyone, or been connected to anyone in that way that he knew of. Well there had been Gwen, but that was a long time ago. So who was it now? Who did Merlin care for? And how did he not know anything about his friend's personal life? Merlin knew everything about his own after all.

"I do not know. And if not, I fear this will be a lot trickier." Gaius answered with a sigh. He should have known that Arthur would be as clueless as him. Mainly because he was sure that there was no one. That Merlin was not in fact in love. Which meant the way to break this enchantment would rest on his shoulders.

"Why what is it that breaks the enchantment?" Arthur asked wondering why Gaius was asking about Merlin's love life. What did that have to do with him being enchanted?

"True loves kiss, Sire." Gaius replied evenly. He would have thought Arthur would have known that from his own experience of such a situation.

"True loves… oh. Who does Merlin love?" Arthur asked as his eyes went wide as he realised that the way to save his friend was to find the person he loved. When this was over he and Merlin were going to have a long discussion about him telling him important information that could well be needed when things like this happened. And as much as Arthur would like to pretend otherwise, things like this did happen far too often for his liking, though usually it was him who was the recipient of the spell, not Merlin.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I'm sure." Gaius answered dryly. Surely the fact he did not know was obvious with his previous line of questioning.

"Maybe someone else would know?" Arthur suggested hoping to find some way of helping Merlin.

"Who would you recommend?" Gaius asked raising his eyebrow again. If Merlin had not told either of them, who was he likely to speak to about such matters? He could think of no one. His ward was a very private person on the whole, mainly due to his having to keep most of his life a secret from his friends. It did tend to make someone rather unwilling to share.

Arthur couldn't really think of anyone. But then an idea came to him. If Merlin loved another servant then maybe a servant who was his friend would be the one he would talk to about it. And he was such a _girl_ some times, he was bound to go to a girl to discuss his _feelings_. Therefore with a wide smile he made his suggestion.

"Gwen? She might have heard something."

"That is a good idea, Sire. Why do you not find her and explain the situation while I research other possible ways of breaking the enchantment if finding his true love fails." Gaius agreed. It was possible, though he doubted it. But if Arthur did tell Gwen what was going on with Merlin, she would tell him in return if anything was off with Morgana. For instance if she loved Merlin back. At least that way he would know if it was the lady herself who had cast the spell of if they had another threat to worry about on the horizon. Well Camelot was never boring that was for sure.

"Yes. I will do that now." Arthur agreed turning quickly towards the door. He now had something to do. A quest to help his friend. And He did not hear the sigh Gaius released behind him. The old man did not think that they would be solving this one that way. But at least it would keep Arthur out of his hair while he researched an antidote. Therefore he turned back to his book, hoping to find some potion or spell he could use to break Merlin away from his obsession with Morgana, and hopefully before it got him killed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Meri Ley (Guest), Amelia (Guest), mersan123, AndreKl and lilynicole1313 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's not very long, but I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin had spent his morning scouring the forest for the best flowers he could find. He now had a lovely bunch he was sure Morgana would appreciate. Of course in doing so he had manged to get his hands covered in mud. He knew he could return to his room and wash up, but he didn't want to be trapped by Gaius when it was now time for him to see his love, therefore he made do with a small stream that ran not far from Camelot's walls. Once clean he carefully collect his flowers and with a determined stride made his way back towards the castle. It was time to see his love, his lady, his Morgana.

No one stopped him or questioned him as he strode though the corridors of the castle with a bunch of flowers held carefully in his hand. In fact it wasn't until he was approaching Morgana's rooms that he saw anyone who he knew he needed to remain hidden from. Luckily for him Arthur was otherwise engaged having a deep conversation with Gwen so they were both nicely distracted in his mind. Therefore neither of them saw him as he slipped past them and up the stairs to Morgana's door. He was glad Gwen was with Arthur, though for a purely selfish reason. For it meant that he and Morgana would be unlikely to be disturbed for a while. It would give him time to tell her how much he loved her. Give him time to show her how much she meant to him. As such it was with only the thought of seeing his love in his mind that he knocked on the door.

* * *

Morgana had been pacing the room for most of the morning. She had barely slept the previous evening as she went over what she had done, and what she was going to have to do. She was dreading the time Merlin arrived and she would have to act as if she cared for him. The one who had betrayed her. She half hoped he was stopped by the guards or Arthur, or anyone. Because she knew if he told Uther of his love for her he would dead by the time the sun set. Surely Morgause couldn't blame her if such a thing happened to him. It would be his own fault for not using his brain and remaining hidden. He was so good at going unnoticed usually. Oh, she would take great delight in standing and watching his execution. But… that wasn't the plan, and she did not believe that Merlin would let that happen. No matter how much she wished it. So that meant she needed to prepare herself to pretend to love him. Just the idea sent a shudder up her spine. But this was what she had agreed to, so this was what she must do.

She was just calming herself in preparation for the act of her lifetime when a knock came upon her door. Looking out of the window she saw that the sun was barely past noon, but she knew who it was on the other side. It was Merlin. He loved her so much he couldn't wait any longer. The idea made a snide smile appear on her face at his stupidity but she quickly wiped it off for one of affection as she called out a gentle "come in."

"My lady. My Morgana. You look so beautiful, so radiant you put the sun to shame. You light up the room, and you leave me speechless." Merlin gushed as soon as he saw her standing there waiting for him. He wanted to drop to his knees and dedicate sonnets to her. Declare his love through words as he wistfully compared her eyes to the sparkling green of forest leaves. He wanted… oh he wanted to do so much. Now he was with her, he felt as if his heart would burst with his feelings. He wanted to shower her with rainbows and stars, let his magic rein free as it showed her how much he loved her.

"Merlin. Are these for me? you shouldn't have." Morgana replied manfully not rolling her eyes at his words, nor responding to how he obviously wasn't speechless as he was talking. No she needed to not be snide and truthful with him, but loving and adoring. However dreadful such a task was in her mind. Therefore she stepped forwards to take the flowers from his hands. But as she did so she looked down at them and remembered another bunch he had given her so long ago. It was just after she had discovered her magic, and he had delivered them via Gwen. They were so similar to the ones she now held in her hands she couldn't help but get caught by the memories that rose at seeing them. Memoires she had convinced herself that she had supressed, never to be shown the light of day again.

"Do you not like them, Morgana? I knew I should have picked different ones." Merlin chastised himself when she said nothing more. He should have found something more exotic. He should have created her flowers with his magic and given her roses. He knew he would do it wrong. How could she ever love someone who couldn't even give her the right flowers?

"No. They are perfect. Thank you, Merlin." Morgana replied tearing her eyes from the flowers and smiling a genuine smile up at the man standing in front of her. For a second, just a second she could pretend that nothing had ever happened. That she was still the lady she had been, holding an affection for Arthur's manservant deep in her heart. The servant who brought her flowers and tried to help her. Who listened to her and looked at her with true feeling, not the mockery of it that she could see in his eyes right now.

"There is no need to thank me my lady, they are nothing more than you deserve." Merlin responded sincerely moving his hand so he could cup her cheek, running his thumb across her smooth skin as he marvelled at the woman in front of him. At her beauty, her smile, at the sadness he could see in her eyes. No. She couldn't be sad. He needed to do something to rid her of that feeling. He would do anything for her. "What is it, Morgana?" He asked so gently, as his other hand raised to her face so he was framing it, moving her so she was looking up at him.

And his voice was so reminiscent to how it had been that night when she had come to Gaius chambers but found him instead, Morgana didn't even need to fake the smile she gave him as she spoke. "I am worried you will get hurt if anyone knows of our feelings for each other. I need you to be careful for me Merlin. Promise me you will do that. For me?" She said knowing that she could not let Uther kill him for Morgause's plan to work. No matter her feelings on the matter.

"I promise." Merlin swore honesty radiating from his eyes. Eyes that trapped Morgana's own just as the memories had previously done when she looked at the flowers. It was for that reason, and that reason alone that she did not move away as Merlin's face came closer to hers, that was her excuse anyway. Though she was not sure how well it would hold with how she did not pull away when his lips sealed upon her own. In fact all she did when that happened was sway towards him, her mind having left her body to its own devices. As such she had no control over anything that happened. No control over how Merlin's kissed her, nor any control on how she returned it.

And oh, what a kiss it was. It may have been just a meeting of their two pairs of lips, but it was as if her magic itself was singing at the connection. It dazed her causing her to blink up at the man in front of her stupidity when he pulled away.

Merlin for his part had no clue what was going on. Why was he in Morgana's chambers holding her face? Oh good lord, he was holding the face of his enemy, tenderly. What was wrong with him? And had he just been… was he really just kissing her? No. There was no way he would kiss Morgana. Nope. This had to be some crazy dream because there was no way this was happening. He would not kiss Morgana if you paid him. No. but as he stared down at the woman who he was still holding the face of, (why hadn't he let go yet?) he saw in her eyes something of the woman he used to know. The kindhearted woman who had been his friend. The woman he had poisoned to save Camelot. Okay, no matter what he saw, he needed to get out of here. Now. Because something was clearly going on.

"Umm Morgana I…" Merlin tried to say, not sure what he could say in this situation. Well at least she wasn't trying to kill him. Maybe she was enchanted? It was the only reason he could think of that she was looking at him like she was. As if she cared for him. It was definitely not the snide look of loathing she usually threw his way. But what was he to do now? He had no idea what was going on or how he had gotten here. He needed to go and work this out. He needed to leave this room.

"Yes. You should go. We do not want anyone to find us together. But Merlin, I look forward to the next time." Morgana replied to his unintelligent attempt at a sentence while taking a step back so he was no longer touching her. She needed time to process what had just happened, and to make sure she never let down her guard like that again. She did not care for Merlin, he tried to kill her. He was her enemy, and nothing more.

"Right. Yes, umm, so do I." Merlin agreed before quickly turning and fleeing from the room. It wasn't like he could tell her he hated her was it? He needed to find out whatever spell she was under and rectify it. Because who knew what damage she could cause Camelot when under an enchantment? Great. If it wasn't bad enough that he had to stop all her evil plans with her sister, now he had to stop other peoples that seemed to involved her as well. Would he ever get any peace? With that thought Merlin carefully made his way to Gaius quarters. He was going to need his mentors help with this one, he was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank YosefColeman (Guest), Dinozzo1, AndreKl, Meri Ley (Guest), ProcrastinationIsMyCrime and mersan123 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I have also adapted the law a bit, hope that's okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Gaius was still trying to find something he could use to help Merlin, when said man came running through the door. He couldn't hide his surprise at seeing him, nor the raise of his eyebrow which happened when he took note of the fact that Merlin was just leaning back against the door with a look of confusion on his face.

"Merlin, is everything all right?" He asked gently, not sure what had happened but hoping that no one else had found out about his enchanted love for Morgana. That would not go down well.

"I think Morgana may be enchanted." Merlin replied pushing himself away from the door as he made his way to the bench Gaius was working at, and sat down frowning down at the wood. Though when Gaius said nothing more he looked up, only for his attention to be caught by the book Gaius was reading, or more the page he was on. His eyebrows rose when he saw it was all about enchantments. Was it possible that Gaius already knew and was trying to work on a solution? But if that was the case, why didn't he remember? There was something more going on here. something he was missing.

"Oh? Why do you think that, Merlin? Did she not like your flowers?" Gaius guessed, not sure what else would make an enchanted Merlin think that Morgana was the one under a spell. Surely he expected her to love him, so the only reason he could think of was that she had shown no affection for the boy.

"What? Gaius, are you mad? Why would I give Morgana flowers?" Merlin asked disgust in his voice at this idea of a joke from his mentor. What was wrong with him? But even as he said the words he found a vague memory of searching for flowers through mud force its way into his mind. What was going on?

"Merlin, tell me, what are your feelings for Morgana?" Gaius asked going instantly alert at his words. It seemed the enchantment had broken, though how Gaius had no idea. But he would not look a gift horse in the mouth as they say. Of course he also wanted to make sure he was correct in thinking Merlin was back in his right mind.

"My feelings for… Morgana? She is betraying Camelot to Morgause, so I'd say, not exactly friendly." Merlin answered confusion written across his face at Gaius words. Was everyone in the castle crazy today? First Morgana and now Gaius?

"Ah." Gaius replied sitting himself heavily down opposite his ward. It seemed the enchantment was broken, but how? How had Merlin done it?

"Gaius, what is going on?" Merlin asked. He had had a sudden idea that maybe it wasn't everyone else that was off, but maybe it was him. After all he didn't actually remembered anything he had done that day. And that was never a good sign. What had happened now?

"It is not Morgana who is under an enchantment Merlin, it is you. Or was you. How did you break it?" Gaius asked tilting his head as he studied the man opposite him, trying to work it out from his behaviour as much as his words.

"Break it? I wasn't enchanted Gaius." Merlin denied, though that niggling in the back of his mind was telling him that he did indeed have the symptoms of someone who was enchanted. But if he was, why had it broken when he had was with Morgana? What had she done to free him? Or more probably what he done to free himself? He really wished he knew.

"You told Arthur that you loved Morgana and therefore had to go pick her flowers, as well as telling him she was his sister." Gaius responded dryly enjoying watching Merlin's eyes widen at his words. He ward had caused him a lot of stress that morning, it was only fair he get some in return in his mind.

"I… no." Merlin stuttered in response. No he couldn't have told Arthur he loved Morgana. But again vague memories pushed their way into his mind. A conversation with the prat, and him saying… Oh good lord, he was never going to hear the end of that one. Arthur would never let him live down the fact he had told him he loved Morgana. Oh just kill him now. It would be favourable to the torture Arthur was going to put him through. With that thought he ran his hand through his hair, his sleeve falling back so that the bracelet on his wrist was on show. Gaius reached across the table and grabbed it.

"Hey Gaius. My arm is attached to my body you know." He screaked at the sudden pull of his wrist across the work bench causing him to almost fall forwards.

"I am aware. It would require much more force to remove it." Gaius replied in an absent tone while studying the bracelet on Merlin's wrist which he knew he had never seen before. Looking up at his boy he asked. "Where did you get this bracelet Merlin, and when?"

"Huh? Oh. I don't know… wait. Morgana was in my room last night, she had hold of my wrist and said something, then… nothing." Merlin replied frowning off into space as he tried to remember what had happened. He hadn't even thought about that before now, he probably should have, considering he was sure the words she had spoken were those of the old religion. That was never good. Just what had she done to him this time?

"I see." With that Gaius forced the tile up slightly so he could look at the underside. He couldn't see what spell it was that was engraved there, but he could see enough to know it was a spell. And considering the effects he and Arthur had both witnessed he would say that it was the enchantment that Merlin had been under. So if it was still on his person, how did he break it?

"She enchanted you with a strong love spell. It is on the underside of the tile." He explained releasing Merlin's wrist so the boy himself could try and see the enchantment written underneath it.

"Then we need to get it off. I don't want to be enchanted." Merlin replied alarmed at the idea. It was bad enough that he had been that morning and he could barely remember what happened. He didn't want to go back to being like that if this was just a temporary relief. No way. He needed it off him now.

"But it seems you no longer are. How did that happen?" Gaius asked frowning at Merlin as he tried to find out what he had done to save himself when it seemed this morning as if he most certainly didn't want to be saved. Or maybe Arthur and Gwen had found his loved? Maybe that had worked?

"Maybe my magic broke it?" Merlin suggested ruling out the idea of Arthur and Gwen finding Merlin's true love from Gaius' mind. If they had, the boy would know about it he was sure. After all he would have come out of the enchantment just after kissing her.

"It is possible. What were you doing when you came back to yourself?" He asked deciding they needed to get to the bottom of this. He needed to know if there was a chance that Merlin would revert to how he had been earlier that day. Because if he did he needed to make sure he had a good store of drugging potions in stock to stop him getting himself killed.

"Well I was with Morgana, we had just… no." Merlin shouted. There was no way. No. That wasn't possible. Because he remembered what they had discovered when Arthur had been enchanted, and he knew how love spells were broken. Just as he knew he had come to right after he and Morgana had kissed, but no. No way. There had to be another explanation, because that one wasn't possible. Merlin did not love Morgana.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, his eyebrow raising at him as he stared at the younger man, making him tell him what he had been doing when the enchantment was broken. He was surprised that Merlin managed to hold out for a full ten breaths before he cracked and told him what he wanted to know.

"I… I think we kissed." Merlin mumbled knowing exactly what Gaius was going to try and make out of that. But it wasn't true, so…

"You kissed, and the enchantment was broken?" Gaius asked hoping for further clarification. Because if that was true, then it meant Merlin's feelings for Morgana were deeper than even he had ever believed. It seemed that she was his wards true love. Well that certainly did complicate things somewhat. What with the way they kept trying to kill each other. But then, there was a very fine line being love and hate in his experience.

"There is no way it's what you're thinking Gaius. Because I do not have feelings for Morgana." Merlin stated standing up and placing his hands on the worktop in the hopes of accenting his point. Because it wasn't true. He would know if he had those kind of feelings for Morgana. And he didn't. It was as simple as that.

"And yet it does seem that the kiss broke you from her control." Gaius replied amiably not at all concerned by Merlin's dramatics, he had gotten used to them over the years after all.

"Why would Morgana enchant me anyway?" Merlin asked crossing his arms as he changed the subject away from his supposed feelings, which he didn't have.

"Maybe to stop you getting in her way?" Gaius suggested, thinking that was the only real explanation he could think of. If Morgana had Merlin under her control, then she would be able to do as she wished within the castle with no one any wiser of it. It was a rather ingenious plan he had to confess, or it would have been, if it wasn't for the fact that Merlin was obviously harbouring a secret affection for the lady.

At that Merlin groaned before slumping back down onto the bench and looking beseechingly at his mentor. "So what do we do now?" He asked hoping he had the answer, because Merlin himself could come up with nothing.

"Well the best course of action would be to remove the bracelet and then you can pretend that is what broke the spell, and not the kiss." Gaius replied pragmatically. It seemed an obvious solution to him.

"It wasn't the kiss. I do not love Morgana." Merlin growled glaring at his mentor. He really wished he would give up on this idea that it was true loves kiss that had broken the enchantment, because it just wasn't true. But before Gaius could respond to that another voice joined them from the doorway.

* * *

Arthur had returned to Gaius' chambers intent on telling him that Gwen had no more idea of who Merlin loved than they did. As such he hoped the old physician had found a way to break the spell, because he had nothing. But as he got to the door and was about to knock he heard two voices inside, and one of them was obviously Merlin's. Therefore he opened the door without preamble just in time to here Merlin declare he didn't love Morgana. Thank god. It seemed the spell had been broken. Arthur had never been happier to hear his friend sounding so disgruntled as he did right then. Therefore he spoke.

"Glad to hear it Merlin. I was being to think that I would have to lock you up. Then what would I do for a servant?" He asked crossing his arms and smirking at how Merlin's eyes widened when he turned his head to him. Oh this was priceless, and well deserved in his mind. Merlin had put him to far too much trouble today as it was.

"Arthur I, I can explain…" Merlin stuttered wondering just how much of his and Gaius' conversation he had heard. This would not be good. Of course he knew he had told Arthur that he loved Morgana that morning, or at least that was what Gaius had said. But what did Arthur know about what was going on?

"This I would like to hear. Please do tell, Merlin." Arthur replied smiling predatorily as he moved to sit at the bench, stretching out his legs and thus trapping Merlin in the room with him.

"I well umm…" Merlin tried to think of something to say. But he had no idea what they had talked about that morning, or what Arthur knew. And he didn't want him going off on some hunt for a sorcerer, or worse, thinking too hard about why it was him who had been enchanted. But still he had no idea what to say, as such instead of saying anything else he found himself standing there mouthing like a fish.

Gaius on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the pair in front of him. Therefore moving to put away the book he had been reading he spoke. They did not have time for Arthur to have his entertainment right now, however much fun the prince was no doubt getting from seeing Merlin lost for words.

"Arthur is aware you were under an enchantment, Merlin."

"You... dollophead." Merlin ground out as he sat down next to Arthur on the bench, glaring at him as he did so. Though that just gained him a chuckle as Arthur bumped his shoulder with his own.

"Don't be an idiot _Mer_ lin. It was rather obvious. But now you are back to yourself, I have a list of chores that need doing. And thinking about it, how are you back to yourself?" Arthur asked frowning as he realised he had been trying to find Merlin's true love to break the spell, so it can't have been that. How had Merlin managed it?

"Gaius. He found an antidote." Merlin replied instantly with an innocent look on his face, not looking at his mentor who was now glaring at him in exasperation. Because really? Did he think Arthur would believe that considering they talked about how he didn't know if there was one not so long ago? But surprisingly, or maybe not so surpisingly considering this was the prince who seemed to swallow every unbelievable lie Merlin fed him, Arthur just accepted it.

"Right. Well, my clothes need laundering, my armour needs polishing, my sword needs sharpening, oh and my horses need mucking out. I think that should stop you from having any inappropriate thoughts of Morgana, don't you?" Arthur responded standing up with glee at in his eyes at his words. He was so glad to have his friend back, he was showing it the only way he knew how. And if his mind was still unsettled about some of things he had told him that morning, now was not the time to address them. Merlin was back, everything was fine. They could all go back to how they had been before this incident had occurred. Yes, that was definitely the best plan in his mind.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin agreed, though he didn't stand when Arthur did, just looked up at him with a smile on his face. Everything was going to be okay. Arthur had believed him about Gaius finding a solution, everything was going back to normal. Just the way he liked it.

Of course as soon as Arthur left the room the smile disappeared as he turned to Gaius and held up his wrist. "We need to get this off."

"Come here." Gaius replied picking up his sharpest knife ready to cut the bracelet from his wards wrist. But as he tried to cut the leather he found he could not. It was as if it was made of steel, not the flexible material it seemed it be. There was only one reason Gaius could think of that could explain that. Sighing he placed the knife down as he said to Merlin. "I think there must be a spell on it, to stop it from falling off and the enchantment breaking."

"Well if its spell, I can break it." Merlin responded standing quickly and dashing away to his room. Once there he pulled up the floorboard that hid his magical items and pulled out his book. Surely there would be a spell in here that could counteract whatever it was that Morgana had done to this thing on his wrist.

Sitting on his bed he quickly flipped through the pages before one caught his eye. Concentrating on the words he turned to the leather on his wrist and spoke them, his eyes glowing gold as he did so. But nothing happened. Frowning he flipped more pages until he found another spell and tried again. But again the result was the same. A third page and third spell, and still the darn bracelet was on his wrist. No. He needed to get it off.

"I do not think that is going to work." Gaius said from where he had been watching from the doorway. He had seen Merlin's eyes glow, so he knew his magic had been released. But it seemed that nothing he had done had the power to break whatever spell Morgana had used. They needed to know the specific spell, if they were going to counter it accurately.

"So what am I going to do Gaius? Morgana placed this enchantment on me, if I'm suddenly not enchanted she is going to ask why. She could find out about my magic." Merlin replied frustrated that he was unable to break himself from this nightmare. He couldn't let her find out he had magic, it was his secret weapon against her and her sister. He couldn't let them discover the truth.

"Then the answer is simple. You must pretend the enchantment is still in effect." Gaius answered in an even tone, knowing how well Merlin would take his words. Namely, not very. A conclusion that was verified by Merlin's shout.

"You have got to be kidding me. No way. I cannot pretend to be in love with Morgana. No Gaius. It's not happening."

"Then you will have to take your chances with her not finding out your secrets, then won't you." Gaius countered with. They couldn't risk that, and it seemed to him that while Morgana was under the belief Merlin was in love with her, they could use it to their advantage.

"This isn't fair. Why me? Why is it always me?" Merlin grumbled. He knew Gaius was right, but he didn't have to like it, and he certainly didn't want to do it. It was bad enough being in the same room as her when he was servicing dinner, but to have to pretend to love her? No. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it. She would see through him instantly.

"Think of it this way. If she believes you enchanted to love her, she may tell you her plans so you can stop them." Gaius said, presenting the idea in a way he knew would appeal to his ward. He had absolute faith in Merlin being able to convince Morgana he loved her, mainly because he was sure that he really did. All he had to do was let that which was in his heart rule, and Morgana would be none the wiser he was sure.

"Fine. But I am not kissing her." Merlin stated. He would smile lovingly at her, and simmer sweet nothings in her ear, but there was a line, and he was not crossing it.

"As you wish Merlin. For now I believe you have some chores to do?" Gaius replied in a gentle tone. He didn't tell Merlin that considering he already had kissed her she would expect him to do it again. Nor did he give him any advice about how to pretend to love Morgana. He would leave that to Merlin to figure out. He would do so, eventually no doubt. And maybe through this charade both Morgana and Merlin would discover something new. Maybe they could discover a way to stop being enemies and work together instead. Because he knew, if anyone could turn Morgana away from the path she was now walking, it would be his ward. It was just that before this he had never had a chance. Now he did, he just hoped Merlin used it. He had read that the true loves kiss solution for breaking the enchantment needed to be a mutual thing after all. Not that he would tell Merlin that either.

At that Merlin groaned again, but he did get up of his bed to place his book back under the floorboard. Once it was securely hidden away he headed out of the door to start on the stupid list the prat had given him. Could this day get any worse?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Dinozzo1, Shaniah (Guest), myfoodisnotshared, Langston Lygrass (Guest), lilynicole1313, nobody yet, OechsnerC, AndreKl and mersan123 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry about the long absence, I have been trying to get a couple of other stories finished and I am moving house at the end of the month, so updates may be a little scattered in the weeks to come.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin was tidying Arthur's room when the prince returned. Seeing his servant working away Arthur couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face, nor the ideas of things he could say to mock his friend for his enchanted love for Morgana from entering his head. It was the way they were together. Mocking, teasing, bantering, and in Arthur's mind this little adventure, now that it was solved, gave him even more material to use against his sharp tongued manservant. Therefore he spoke loudly as he closed the door, enjoying how his voice made Merlin jump.

"So tell me, where are my flowers?"

"Your what?" Merlin asked turning quickly at the sound of Arthur's voice. He had been so busy considering how on earth he was going to pretend to love Morgana, yet not let on to anyone he was in love with her, which he wasn't, he would just be pretending. But still he had no idea how he was going to manage to pull this one off. He knew what people were like under love spells, courtesy of all the times he'd had to deal with the prat while he was enchanted. But he couldn't behave like that if he wanted to keep his head, and he really did rather like it attached to his shoulders.

"Well if Morgana gets them, why don't I?" Arthur asked throwing himself tiredly down in his chair and taking the goblet Merlin held out to him. He had been training the knights all afternoon and all he really wanted to do was rest, have some dinner, and go to bed. But he was the prince, he still had things he needed to do. So the best way he had found to keep himself alert was to tease his friend.

"Umm because I'm not enchanted to love you? I am employed to serve you." Merlin responded going back to cleaning up all the clothes Arthur had left littered about the room. He had been gone one day, not even that, and still somehow he was confronted with a mess. It must be some special prince skill Merlin decided, carefully forgetting his own room was not in a much better state.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure a proper servant would be much better than you." Arthur replied regally, his most pompous voice in full force.

"Oh Arthur, we both know you wouldn't last a day without me." Merlin bantered back smugly, he was glad Arthur seemed to have left the conversation of Morgana. And Merlin was determined to keep it away from that damn woman for as long as possible. The less he thought about her the better in his mind.

"True, my life would be far too boring without your stupidity to entertain me." Arthur agreed, a look of complete sincerity on his face. He knew Merlin would know that in truth he wouldn't want to be without him. If he did he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble he had that morning trying to find a way to break his enchantment.

"See. I have so many jobs, it's a surprise I can do them all." Merlin grumbled good-naturedly.

"It's a surprise you can walk and talk at the same time, but I don't like to mention it." Arthur replied with a smirk causing his servant to stop what he was doing to turn and face him.

"And it's a surprise you can dress yourself. Oh wait, you can't." Merlin responded with a smirk of his own. He then preceded to duck as the now empty goblet came flying in his direction. He couldn't help but chuckle at how badly Arthur had aimed it. I mean really, it was almost as if he wasn't putting any effort into hitting him at all.

"Shut up Merlin. I need you to prepare me a bath, I having dinner with my father and Morgana tonight." Arthur said with a roll of his eyes as he stood to make his way behind the changing screen.

"So I get the night off?" Merlin asked his eyes lighting up at the idea. Anything to give him more time to work out how he was going to pretend he was still enchanted when he was with Morgana.

"Oh no Merlin. You are going to serve." Arthur replied, but when that was greeted with silence he turned to look at his friend to see his eyes had widened considerably and Arthur couldn't help but laugh to himself. Merlin was so easy to read. It was obvious he didn't want to see Morgana after the whole enchantment thing, but surely nothing had happened that he was embarrassed about. I mean Morgana could, and would, win in any fight between the two of them. There was no way _Mer_ lin would have done anything to offend the lady in question. He was Merlin. It just wasn't possible. Therefore with fake sincerity and a twinkle in his eye he continued. "That is unless you can't face the lady Morgana. Did you actually manage to see her while being in love?"

"I did actually, and she was polite enough to thank me for the trouble I went to for her." Merlin replied quietly, though he made sure to turn around and get on with collecting the clothes, anything to not look at Arthur. He didn't want to think about what he and Morgana had done that morning. Just the idea of kissing her sent a shiver down his spine.

"Thank you, did she? Was that all she did?" Arthur asked smirking now as he leant against the wall enjoying how flustered Merlin was getting with his line of questions. It was going to be entertaining to watch how he went red when he saw Morgana later. That could keep him amused throughout the whole of the dinner.

"Of course, sire. What else would she do?" Merlin answered not meeting Arthur's eye as he hurried out of the room on the pretext of getting the water from the prince's bath. He did not want Arthur to think anything was wrong, or start noticing things. Because he really didn't want to have to explain to the prince why he was pretending to be in love with a woman he thought of as a sister, hell she was his sister. Why was his life so bloody complicated?

"Good question." Arthur replied though unheard by his retreating servant. He had meant his words to be a joke, to tease Merlin about how he had no doubt declared undying love to Morgana and that she had rebuffed him. But now he had to wonder. Just what had happened when Merlin and Morgana had met while Merlin was under the love spell? Hmm. It seemed he was going to have more than the uncomfortable interactions between the lady and his servant at dinner to entertain him. No instead he was going to have to watch and see if he could find out exactly what had happened between the two of them through their behaviour to each other. With that on his mind he prepared for his bath, and completely forgot about any other questions he had been wanting to ask his friend. Forgot about how he had decided he wanted to get to know the real Merlin once they had found a way to break the enchantment. Forgot all about how he had said he had magic.

* * *

Morgana had spent her afternoon sitting in her rooms thinking, planning and trying to work out what her next move should be. She needed to make sure she had legitimate time to spend with Merlin so she could find out Arthur's plans, but that was not as easy as it seemed. He was a servant, and not just any servant, he was Arthur's servant. Which meant he spent most of his time in her brothers company. The only thing she could come up with was to say that her nightmares had returned and ask Gaius for a sleeping draft. She knew if she did he would send Merlin to bring it to her, or at least an enchanted Merlin would make sure he was the one to bring it to her. At least that way she would be able to see him in the evenings. But what to do with Gwen when he was there? She could not, no would not, greet him in her night gown, but she doubted her maid would leave before she had helped her prepare for the night repeatedly. It was a conundrum, but it was one she could solve tomorrow. Tonight she would send Gwen to ask for the tonic and then send her away. It would give her and Merlin a chance to plan their next meeting. Surely he had had secret trysts with some of the serving girls in the castle, he was not unattractive after all, so no doubt he would have a solution. And as she stood to get ready for dinner with her father and her brother she studiously ignored how her stomach seemed to twist at the idea of Merlin with other women. Because she did not have feelings for him. This was a means to an end, and that was all.

* * *

Merlin followed the prince into the dining room and moved to take his place behind his master's chair while Arthur and Uther greeted each other and conversed about kingly things. Okay they could be talking about anything, he really wasn't listening. He was too busy waiting for the last dinner guest to arrive and trying to decide just how he was going to behave. Of course when the doors opened and Morgana and Gwen arrived he discovered he didn't need to really think about it at all. She was wearing the most provocative dress he had ever seen. Oh lord have mercy, she hadn't worn anything that daring since her return, he had almost forgotten her flare for the dramatic when it came to snaring men's attention. He couldn't stop his eyes following her as she walked across the room to sit at the table as if she was the only one present. And when she looked up and their eyes met, it was rather too easy for him to let the fake feelings of love shine in his eyes along with his appreciation for her outfit. Nor could he help himself returning the small smile she directed his way before she broke eye contact to talk to Uther and he moved to fill Arthur's goblet.

* * *

Arthur had watched Merlin out of the corner of his eye when Morgana had arrived. He had expected him to hide behind the pillar, or at least look at the floor while going red or something fun like that. But no, his servant boldly watched the lady as she walked, not taking his eyes off of her. Okay sure, Morgana looked… well she looked like she used to when she wanted to wind him up by flirting with all the knights so he would have to spend his time trying to keep them away from her. Why she was wearing such an outfit for dinner with him and his father he had no idea… unless this was her way of helping Merlin out. Maybe Gwen had informed her that he was enchanted and she was trying to give him a reason to stare at her throughout dinner without Uther questioning it? Yes that made sense. Of course that did not explain the small sincere smile she sent his manservants way, nor how he noticed that throughout the meal her eyes kept straying over his shoulder. He knew they did, because his own were doing the same to look at Gwen, even though he was trying really hard not to. But why would Morgana be looking at _Mer_ lin of all people? Unless… no. It wasn't possible. There was no way Morgana had feelings for his servant… was there?

Arthur tried to concentrate on the conversation happening around him, but he couldn't keep his mind away from the idea that Morgana had feelings for Merlin which were similar in nature to his for Gwen. He really hoped he was wrong, because he knew that even though Merlin was his friend, he and Morgana could never be together. Not to mention that the only reason Merlin had loved Morgana this morning was because of a spell. He needed to head this off, talk to Morgana about it, explain what had happened, but he had no idea of what to say. Well he was just going to have to figure it out. He would go to her rooms later, when everyone else was asleep, and just hope she didn't kill the messenger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Meri Ley (Guest), OechsnerC and TheNinja3004 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

By the time Merlin returned to Gaius' chambers he was bone tired. Everything that had happened that day had caused him to want to do nothing more than fall into his bed and sleep for the next century. But rather than make his way up to his room he collapsed upon one of Gaius' benches with a groan.

"That bad?" The older man asked with a small smile at that the dramatics of his ward.

"I had to spend the whole dinner making love sick puppy eyes at Morgana. What do you think? At least I won't have to see her until tomorrow." Merlin replied with a sigh of relief that he could for a moment forget about this whole pretending he was in love with Morgana plan.

"Ah yes. About that. Gwen came by earlier saying Morgana had asked for a sleeping draft." Gaius responded trying to hide his smile at how he knew the boy in front of him was going to react to this bit of information.

"So?" Merlin asked, not connecting the dots in his mind. He was too busy relaxing, finally.

"You need to deliver it to her." Gaius stated as if talking to a simpleton, sometimes he did have to wonder.

"Why me?" Merlin shouted as he shot up from his seat. Why was he the one who had to go and talk to her? He had had enough of this damn play acting for one night.

"Because she will be very confused if you don't. Especially if you wish to keep up the impression you are still under the love spell. Or do you want her to find out about your magic?" Gaius replied with a raise of his eyebrow which Merlin knew not to argue with. He knew his mentor was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it, did it?

"Fine. I'll go. But that's it. I'm not doing anything else tonight, I don't care if the castle is invaded by… by… sock monsters, I'm not dealing with it." Merlin snapped, grabbing the bottle Gaius was holding out to him with a glare, before storming out of the room leaving the older man to stare at where he had been.

"What on earth are sock monsters?" Gaius mumbled to himself, wondering if he needed to look into his books, but deciding to dismiss the idea. Surely if Merlin knew what they were he knew how to deal with them. With that decision made he moved towards his cot. It was time for him to sleep.

* * *

Merlin had been standing outside of Morgana's rooms for some time. Trying to build up the courage to go inside. Or more to the point, to go and pretend he loved the evil… woman. He still couldn't work out how his life had got so complicated, because it had been so free of those before this latest mess. But he knew he needed to take the potion in his hand to Morgana, even if he knew she didn't need it. It was obvious she had asked for it to see him. But how was he supposed to act? He couldn't remember much about their previous meeting, apart from coming back to himself when her lips touched his. So how could he convince her that he was still under her spell when they were alone, when he had no idea how to act? Come Merlin, you can do this. You **can** do this.

With that resolution in his mind he moved out of the shadows and knocked on Morgana's door, and hearing the "come in" he opened it.

* * *

Morgana had been waiting for Merlin. She had dismissed Gwen yet again, but she had allowed her to tend to her hair first, taking it out of the elaborate style she had worn for dinner, and instead letting it stream down her back. But she had refused to prepare for bed. She would not let Merlin see her in her nightshift thank you very much. There were lines she would not cross, even for the return of magic. And giving that servant those kinds of liberties was one of them.

When she heard the knock on her door she didn't move from her position sitting at her dressing table. She wanted to give Merlin the impression that she was preparing for him, even if under normal circumstances she would do nothing of the sort. But needs must and all that she supposed.

* * *

Merlin entered the room and he couldn't help but rake his eyes over the lady sitting before him. She was still wearing that damn provocative dress from earlier in the evening, but now her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders and down her back, catching the light as she turned towards him. At least with the supposed spell he didn't have to hide the attraction he felt at such a sight, even if he knew she had done it to cause just such an affect in him. He had to say he felt a little better knowing that he was getting one over her in all this. I mean she was the one who had put the love spell on him after all. It nice to realise he was now the one manipulating her rather than the other way round, but still he needed to speak. Therefore clearing his throat he did just that.

"Gaius asked me to bring you your sleeping draft, my lady." He said bowing slightly as he held it out to her.

"Thank you, Merlin. That is very kind." Morgana replied moving to stand close to him and taking the bottle from his hand. But while she did place it down on the side, she did not step away from the man in front of her. Instead she turned back to stare deep into his eyes forcing herself to show love for the one who had betrayed her.

Merlin had no idea what to do now, it seemed to him she was waiting for something, though what he had no clue. Did she expect him to kiss her? Oh he hoped not. There was no way he was kissing _her_. So in an attempt to seem affectionate he raise his ran so he could run it through her hair. It was surprisingly soft and smooth, the locks falling through his fingers without any hesitation. He had to say it was fascinating, all the women he had known had ended up with knots in their hair making what he was doing extremely difficult. But not Morgana, of course not she was a lady. No doubt she had had Gwen brush it a hundred times or something before she left. Oh he hoped Gwen had left.

"Where is Gwen?" He asked suddenly worried that his friend was going to walk in on them. He didn't want to even think about how he would explain this situation to her.

"I gave her the rest of the night off. It's just you and me Merlin, no one else." Morgana replied with a smile, trying very hard not to smirk as ideas of what she truly wanted to do to servant in front of her. She could stab him now and he wouldn't see it coming, oh if only she could.

"That's… good." Merlin answered not sure what else to say or do and therefore he continued to play with Morgana's hair. It was the furthest he wanted to go in showing any affection to the woman who was betraying them all. The woman who had once been his friend and had now become his enemy.

And so they stood there, close but not touching expect for Merlin running his hand through Morgana's hair. And she was starting to get a little annoyed. Wasn't he supposed to be prostrating his love or trying to kiss or something… anything but playing with her hair! It was then that Morgana decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew after the last time she had promised herself she wouldn't kiss him, but she had no idea what else to do right now, and she could control her reaction, now she knew what it would be. Therefore taking a step closer she raised her hand to cup Merlin's cheek before lowering his face and guiding his lips to her own.

Merlin didn't know what to do. He didn't want to kiss her but he couldn't say that could he? So instead he allowed her to pull his face towards her own, gritting his teeth as he did so. It wasn't until their lips met that his whole world exploded. Because the last time they kissed he remembered very little of it. But this time, as soon as their lips touched he felt his magic rise inside him, clawing at his skin to be realised. Clawing for something he couldn't define, and something he couldn't control. It took him, his magic, wrapped him up in a turmoil of gold and sparks as if he was suddenly the centre of a hurricane. And all he could do was hold on for dear life and hope he survived. It wasn't until it finally receded enough for him mind to work that he discovered his arms were wrapped tight around Morgana, pulling her body flush against his own as he kissed her in a way he had never kissed anyone before. It wasn't until then that he realised that one of his hands was wrapped in the ends of her hair, pulling the head back to give him greater access to her lips. He wanted to be horrified by this development, but his magic was still humming through him giving him a peace he didn't understand. He wanted to push her away from him, but again he could not. The only thing his magic would allow was for him to raise his head so he could stare down at the woman in his arms.

And when he did what he saw shocked him more than anything else had that evening. Because when he looked down at Morgana he didn't see the woman he had come to know of late, the one who was bent on Camelot's destruction, no for a second the woman in his arms was superseded by a shimming vision of the one he had once known. The one who had come to Ealdor to defeat the raiders threatening his home, it was the Morgana who had stood up for those that needed it, it was the Morgana he could have loved if he had let himself do so. And it was at that exact moment he realised what it was his magic was telling him. He had a chance to get that Morgana back. If he worked this right, he could save her, he could have back the woman he had once known, but there would be a cost. Magic always asked a price after all. His would be that to gain Morgana's allegiance, he was going to have to give her his heart. Could he do that? Did he have it in himself to love this woman? Magic said he did. It was true loves kiss that broke the enchantment, he knew that now and he couldn't deny it. But could he freely give Morgana his heart to win her back to their side?

And then the spell was broken as she opened her eyes and pulled back from him. The golden shimmer he had seen around her disappeared and the Morgana he who had returned was back.

"You should go." Morgana said breathlessly, not looking Merlin in the eyes. It was the most she could do. That kiss was nothing like the one they had shared before, and she had most definitely not been prepared for it. Her magic had swelled as she had known it would, but then something else was there, something she couldn't define. It was so powerful, and she had to confess she had been afraid of what it was. Afraid of what had happened between the two of them, of why it had and how. That power had brought forth feelings in her mind she had thought she had crushed. Feelings for the man whose arms she was in that she did not want to remember let alone feel. This wasn't real, she had to remember that. This was not the Merlin she had once cared for, this was the man who had poisoned her. But for a moment, while they had kissed, she had forgotten all of that and only felt joy at uniting with him. A singing in her very being that she knew wasn't the same as normal courting couples felt. No it was something… more. She had no idea how to process it or even define it. What she needed now was space to try and think over what had just occurred. Space to regain her equilibrium and work out what it was that was going on. Maybe this was a side effect of the spell? Should she contact Morgause? No, her magic told her strongly at that idea, and she had even less of idea what to make of that. She needed space and time to deal with this. She need space.

"Of course my lady. I will see you on the morrow. I hope your dreams are pleasant ones." Merlin replied stepping back but taking hold of her hand so he could plant a kiss upon her knuckles. Whatever had just happened he needed to keep up present of courting her.

"Indeed you shall." Morgana answered back with a forced smile. The quicker she could get him out of her room the better in her mind right then.

With that Merlin left, a frown appearing on his face as soon as the door had closed behind him. He had a lot to think about here. He needed to work out if he could save Morgana, in a way he had failed to do before. Because if there was any chance to bring her back to their side, then he was going to take it. She was his friend, and maybe she could be something more, if he was willing to take chance. He needed to decide if he was willing to risk his heart to get back the Morgana he had known. He needed to decide if he was willing to risk his heart for Arthur. Was he willing to give his heart for destiny?

And Arthur who had been standing in the shadows waiting for Gwen to leave couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the sight of his manservant leaving Morgana's chambers. Well at least that gave him an answer to one of his questions, there was definitely something going on between Morgana and Merlin. Now the question was, what was it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank OechsnerC and Meri Ley (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, and don't find Arthur OOC. This might be more how I wish he would be in this situation. But I can see him reacting like this, I hope.**

 **I also want to say that I am moving house, and starting a new job within the next few weeks, so I apologise in advance if updates become sporadic throughout August. I try to update every Friday, but not sure how well I will be able to do that, so be warned.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin spent the night tossing and turning in his bed as he thought over what had happened in Morgana's chambers. As he remembered what his magic had shown him, and while he tried to decide if he was willing to give the price that was demanded to bring Morgana back to their side. Well that wasn't exactly true, because he knew, deep down in the core of his being where his magic resided, that he would be willing to give anything to prevent the horror Morgana could and no doubt would inflict on the kingdom he had sworn to protect. No it was more a case of wondering about what would happen if he failed. If he gave Morgana his heart, gave her himself completely and still he was not enough to turn her from her destined path. What would happen then? It had broken him to poison her, and that was before he hadn't allowed his feelings for the lady run free. Would he be able to do what was needed, if she still refused to join them? If he allowed himself to love her, would he be able to kill her? He didn't know the answer to that and it scared him as nothing had done for a long time. Because he knew if he took the risk, if he tried to save Morgana, he could be opening up Camelot, and therefore Arthur, to a danger he could not fight. No. He would always protect his friend. That was his destiny, to protect Arthur. And if that meant killing the woman who held his heart then he would do it. He would.

But even as he thought the words Merlin couldn't help but wonder if they were just bluster of a foolish man. He had once told Arthur he would willing be his servant until the day he died, and he stuck by that. He would willing give his life for the future he knew Arthur would bring once he became king… but was he also willing to give his heart? But on the flip side, was he willing to risk what would happen if he didn't take the chance his magic and destiny was offering him? Was he willing to let Morgana become their greatest enemy without a fight? Was he really willing to risk the future he dreamed of, just to protect his heart?

* * *

Arthur to, had spent most of the night thinking, though he was trying to work out what he was going to do now. Now he knew that something was going on between Merlin and Morgana. His first instinct was to order his servant away from the lady, tell him that there was never any chance they could be together. But even as he did so he remembered all the times Merlin had been there for him. Had stood beside him and given him hope that he could have future with Gwen, when he became king. Could he really tell Merlin that there was no hope for him and Morgana, when he himself longed for the day he could make Guinevere his queen? No. He could not tell his friend that there was one rule of him and another for everyone else. That was not the kind of king he wanted to be. Which left him with much to think about. Because if he wanted to be with Gwen, then he was going to have to accept the idea of Merlin being with Morgana. The idea made him squirm, she was a like a sister to him, and for her and Merlin to be together, til felt all weird in his mind. But he knew he was going to have to overcome that. Merlin had supported him with Gwen, he could return the favour. And hey, at least Merlin was no longer under that damn love spell. Oh he hoped he wasn't. No Gaius had found an antidote, right? that was what Merlin had said… but what if that had only been a temporary fix? He didn't like the idea of Merlin leading Morgana on if he didn't have feelings for her, and he remembered when he came into Gaius' chambers that Merlin clearly said he did not love Morgana. What was going on? But as he lay there in the dark of the night Arthur knew he didn't have any answers. All he could do was prepare to talk to Merlin in the morning. Yes, he would sit his servant, no friend, down and they would talk. He would get the answers he needed, and then he would work out how to go from there. With that decided he slipped into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Merlin came to Arthur's chambers as usual that morning, barging through the door with a breakfast tray balance precariously on his arms as he did so. But as he turned to the room he saw something he did not expect. Because Arthur was already up and dressed… well kind of dressed at any rate. He had to give him points for effort if nothing else. But no matter, he still plastered on his sunny smile as he spoke.

"Well prat, I'm surprised you are awake."

"I am capable of managing without you, _Mer_ lin. And you really can't call me that." Arthur replied turning from staring out of the window as he had been doing since he had woken with the break of dawn, his mind too full of things to allow him to sleep in.

"Fine, dollop head it is then. So tell me are you setting a new fashion trend or something?" Merlin asked placing the tray on the table and moving to make the bed.

"What?" Arthur asked with a frown, his eyes only concentrating on the food now on his table. He had not realised he was hungry until now. Who knew thinking caused such need for food?

"Well most people wear their shirts with the seams on the inside, but each to their own. I'm sure no one would question the prince of Camelot." Merlin smirked, taking great delight in how he watched Arthur rip of his shirt and turn it the right way round before pulling it back over his head. He knew he couldn't dress without his help, this just proved it in Merlin's mind.

"Shut up, Merlin, and get on with your chores." Arthur grumbled refusing to look at hi servant as he sat down. This was all his fault after all. He would not have put his shirt on the wrong way if he hadn't been so troubled with thoughts of him and Morgana throughout the night he was sure.

"And what do you think I'm doing?" Merlin groused back as he shook out the bedding before tucking it in.

"With you I never can tell." Arthur replied smirking as he bit into a sausage. Though as he did so his plan came back into his mind. It was time to set it into action, this was the only chance he would have to really talk to Merlin before the day truly began, for the both of them. Therefore swallowing the food in his mouth he spoke in a serious tone. "Merlin, join me will you?"

At that Merlin raised his eyebrows. What was going on? Arthur never asked him to join him. In fact Arthur never asked him to do anything, it was always an order. So why? Well only one way to find out he guessed. Therefore abandoning his current activities Merlin did as Arthur suggested and came and sat with him at the table.

But once he got there all that happened was a silence fell between them. It was starting to become uncomfortable and Merlin being Merlin felt the need to fill it. "So is this why you asked me to join you? So I could watch you eat? Is this a new form of torture in Camelot?" He asked jokingly.

At those words Arthur looked up with a frown before looking back at his full plate. It was the first time he considered that maybe Merlin hadn't had such a breakfast. The first time he had considered Merlin having breakfast at all really. He had always worked on the assumption that as prince, it was his entitlement and he never considered the servant. But considering his thoughts about the idea of maybe Merlin one day marrying Morgana, he needed to start treating his friend as more of an equal. If he was to become what would amount to his brother-in-law, he needed the kingdom, and Merlin, to see he thought of him as such. And while it might not be much, it would be a start. Therefore he waved his hand towards the platter of food Merlin had brought him.

"Help yourself." He said mildly, taking great delight in the shocked look Merlin gave him at his words. As well as enjoying how he cautiously reacted out and snagged on of bread rolls before starting to nibble on it like a scared girl.

Merlin for his part didn't know what to make of this. Arthur asked him to sit with him and offered to share his breakfast? What was going on? Was he ill… or enchanted? He hoped not. He had had enough of enchantments recently, but he knew something wasn't right. He let a little of his magic go, in the hopes it would reveal what was wrong, but he felt nothing unusual. Of course that did not mean he lowered his guard as he ate the roll he had taken.

Arthur finished what he could of his breakfast and leaned back in his chair. It was time for him and Merlin to talk, or more to the point, for Merlin to give him the answers he needed. "So Merlin, I wanted to ask, what is going on with you and Morgana." He asked in a casual tone, not wanting the younger man to go on the defensive.

"What?! Nothing." Merlin spluttered, choking on the bread roll so much that Arthur rolled his eyes as he handed him a goblet of water. If he hadn't he wasn't sure his friend wouldn't have stopped breathing.

"Merlin, I am not stupid, nor am I unobservant." Merlin couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at that one, because really? "I spent the whole meal last night watching Morgana stare over my shoulder, just as I was doing over hers. I know she was looking at you. I thought it might have something to do with the enchantment you had been under, as such I decided to visit her later that night… Do you know what I saw when I did that, Merlin?"

"Umm-no?" Merlin answered hoping against hope it wasn't what he was pretty sure it was. Because how on earth was he going to explain why he was in Morgana's chambers when everyone else was asleep? Oh why was it now that Arthur seemed to find it in himself to actually see what was going on around him? The one time Merlin really wished he didn't.

"I saw you leaving Morgana's room. What were you doing there, pray tell?"

"Gaius asked me to deliver a sleeping draft. You know she has nightmares." Merlin answered quickly hoping that would be the end of it, though at the look in Arthur's eyes he doubted he would be that lucky.

"I do, and I am sure that after her recent ordeal they are worse, but I was waiting outside some time. A lot longer than it would take to deliver a draft. So tell me, Merlin, what were you doing in there for so long?" Arthur asked with a raise of his eyebrows. He would get an answer from Merlin, even if they had to sit here all day while he waited for it.

At that Merlin scrambled to come up with some excuse, but as he did so another idea came into his mind. It certainly wasn't one he had planned, or even considered, but maybe, just maybe it would work. If he was going to get Morgana to fall in love with him while he gave her his heart, he was going to need time with the lady in question, and he was going to need it without the worry of getting his head chopped off for his efforts. Arthur could help him with that. Just as he covered for him and Gwen, Arthur could do the same for him and Morgana… but would he? If he told Arthur the truth, or a version of it, would the prince stand by him or would he warn him away? Would Arthur be the friend he had been to him with Gwen, or would he be all 'you're a servant and she is a lady, you never be together', as he had always been before. But that was before Gwen. Had she changed him enough that he would help him? And was he willing to risk it?

Though even as he thought that Merlin knew deep down that if he was going succeed he would need Arthur's support, without it his plan would fail. Because the only way that he could get Morgana back to their side would be if he could offer something. More than just himself, he would need to be able to give her the position she currently holds. Offer her the influence in Arthur's court that they all knew he would hold. He would need Arthur to bring him out of shadows so that they could be together. Would Arthur do it? Did the prince realise how much advice and help he gave him? Was he ready to ask for that now? But he knew he had no choice. If he was going to try and save Morgana, and thus save them all, he needed to know. Therefore taking a deep breath he spoke.

"I lied yesterday, when I told you Gaius had found an antidote-"

"I knew it, you're still enchanted-" Arthur interrupted standing quickly about to start pacing as he tried to think of a way to save his friend. But he was stopped by Merlin's next words.

"No Arthur, I'm not. The enchantment was broken, just not in the way I told you."

"Then how?" He asked still not sure whether he needed to worry, but hoping that Merlin had some explanation that would make sense to him. After all Merlin had not seemed enchanted after he had told him it had been broken, so…

"True love's kiss. When I went to see Morgana yesterday we kissed, and it was broken." Merlin said, causing Arthur to sit back down rather heavily as the ramifications of that sentence set into his mind.

"You are in love with Morgana?" He asked not without a slight tone of incredulousness. He couldn't wrap him mind around it. Oh sure, he had thought it was possible, had even been considering the two of them married, but to hear the words from Merlin's own mouth brought it home in a way that academic speculation never could.

"Yes." Merlin whispered, realising it was the first time he had admitted to that out loud. This was it. The point of no return. It was the first step on the road he had decided to take, he just hoped it was the right one. He hoped this was the right path, and that it wouldn't end with heartbreak and death because that was what he was trying to avoid. He wanted to keep everyone safe, and make up for his own mistakes and failings.

"Okay… okay." Arthur said nodding as he ran his hands through his hair still stunned that Merlin had admitted it. But then this was _Mer_ lin, he wore his heart on his sleeve, he was such a _girl_.

"I… I know that nothing could ever come of it, Sire. You do not have to worry-" Merlin started to ramble keeping his eyes firmly on the wood in front of him as he wondered what Arthur's reaction to those words would be. Would he agree, or argue against him? Would he be the king Merlin saw, or the arrogant prince he had once been?

"No. Merlin I… you're right that nothing can happen. Not while my father is on the throne." Arthur said stopping for a moment before he said anything more. Because what he was about to say was big. It was changing the customs and rules of Camelot big, and he needed to take a breath before he could force the words from his lips. Before he could willing declare himself to a course of action that could upset the order they lived by. Oh he knew if it became a major issue Merlin would never hold him to the words he spoke now, but as his friend, as his future king, he would hold himself to them. One more deep breath and he finally felt able to continue. "When I come to the throne I hope to change that. You know of my affections and desires for Gwen, and I cannot in good conscious not afford you the same wishes with Morgana. Therefore when I am king, if you and she feel as you do now, then I am more than happy to give my permission to your courtship, and marriage."

Merlin sat there blinking at Arthur as he said those words. He tried to work out when it was that he had become so… he didn't think he had word to describe what it was Arthur had just said. It was momentous. This was the same man who refused to talk about his feelings for Gwen because he claimed it could never be… but it seemed Merlin's words had gotten through to him after all, and now… now he was offering that freedom to Merlin himself. He never thought the day would come when Arthur did this. When Arthur showed him that he thought of him as more than just his servant. Oh he knew he did, he knew they were friends, but that was something they kept behind insults and orders. To hear him say that he willing to let him marry Morgana… no more than that. That he would make it happen when he became king, it made a wide smile spread across Merlin's face. Because he knew the man sitting in front of him wasn't a prince, but the king he would become.

"Thank you, Arthur." He replied sincerely his twinkling with joy at how accepting he had been about his relationship with Morgana. Because it made Merlin realise for the first time in a long time that when the day came, Arthur might just accept everything else there is to know about him. It gave him more hope than he had felt in such a long time, it made his heart sing.

"Yes well, until then, I need you to…" and with that Arthur gave off a long list of chores he had for his manservant, but even as he did so he couldn't hide the smile that was on his lips at the look on Merlin's face. It made him feel good, and that feeling made him know that this was the right decision. That giving his friend the chance of love he deserved he had somehow done something that made the gods themselves smile upon him. He knew that was a delusional idea, but the way Merlin was looking at him… it was the only way he could describe it.

At his words Merlin stood and got back to work, but even as he did so his smile did not dim. The future looked bright, and he couldn't wait to see it to completion. It wasn't until he was taking Arthur's empty breakfast plates down to the kitchen he remembered what he would need to do to make what Arthur proposed a reality. He still had to convince Morgana to join them. But after speaking to Arthur, even that didn't seem such a massive task as it had before. He could do this, he could save her, and everything would be right. The time he dreamed of would become reality, and he would have Morgana at his side as it happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **Gruvia Fanclub (Guest),** **Fai's smile, OechsnerC, AJsRandom and Meri Ley (Guest)** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you how have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here sit he next chapter, I hope you like it. The bits in italics are a dream.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

 _Morgana stood looking out over the court. She was positioned as she always was standing to the left and slightly behind the king. But when she turned her head to him, she saw not the one she expected to see. No instead of Uther standing with the crown upon his head it was Arthur, and he did not look much older than he currently was._

 _"People of Camelot. For years we have been at war with those who practise magic. We have been raised to believe that it is inherently evil, and all those who practise deserve nothing less than death as a result. We were wrong." A mutter went round the crowd at those words, but Morgana barely heard them, she was too focused on her brother and his words to pay attention to the court._

 _"My father had reasons for his decisions, and I will not be studying them. No matter how much we want to, the past cannot be changed. All we can do is look to the future. Therefore as king of Camelot I announce the repeal of the ban on magic, to be replaced with the new laws governing its use. I hope my reign will be one that is just for all, giving peace and freedom to all my people, and as such these laws reflect that wish. All instances of misuse of magic and anything which is held under the old region will be overseen by my first advisor, Merlin Emrys." At this every eye in the court cut the right of Arthur to a place Morgana couldn't see. But luckily rather than trying to strain her neck to see Merlin around the king he stepped forwards, wearing clothes of a noble man, though he still had his neckerchief. The pride and happiness ablaze in his eyes as he bowed to Arthur could not be hidden to those standing by the royal, he looked freer than she had ever seen him. As if someone had taken a weight none of them had known he carried from his shoulders. And when Merlin turned his eyes and smile upon her, Morgana felt her breath catch in her throat. He look he gave her… it made the looks of love she had received since the enchantment seem like a very poor relation. No the look in his eyes was on of complete and utter devotion and love._

 _But before she could process that Arthur spoke once more, pulling all attention back to him. "In due time I hope to appoint a court sorcerer and mend the bridges with those in the magical community, this decree is the first step on that road. And while it may be a long one, I believe that the outcome when we are done, will be well worth the time and effort it will take."_

 _The end of his speech was greeted with silence, and the tension from those facing the room was palpable to her. She could see the set of both Arthur and Merlin's shoulders as the stood straight, shoulder to shoulder, and faced the crowd as one. Ready to defend what had just been decided against anyone and everyone. Seeing them like that she was once more reminded of how good they were together. How well they fitted and complimented each other. How they had both changed each for the better._

 _The silence was finally broken by a man with shaggy brown hair who looked vaguely familiar to Morgana, and dressed as a knight of Camelot shouting out "long life the king." A lament that was soon taken up by the whole room, shouting loud enough to raise the roof of the throne room. And through it all Morgana saw Arthur and Merlin share a smile which was filled with a meaning she didn't understand. But what she did was how it spoke of a brotherhood between the two men, one that was deeper than the one they currently held._

Morgana found her eyes whipping open as she sat up quickly breathing heavily. It was just a dream. Nothing more. She subconsciously reached for the bracelet on her wrist, checking it was still there. Because while she was trying to convince herself that it meant nothing, she knew it felt the same as the true dreams she used to have. But why would Arthur of all people, repeal the ban on magic? He was just like his father, killing innocents because of something they could not control. No, it couldn't be true. That dream could not be real… because if it was, then… oh goddess help her. What were she and Morgause doing? If Arthur truly would bring magic back to Camelot, they needed to help him, not fight. But no it couldn't be real. But even as she tried to convince herself of that fact she remembered the look in Merlin's eyes as he smiled at her. The look of unadulterated love he gave her, and she remembered how he seemed to be instrumental in it all. He was the one Arthur had named first advisor, he was the one who Arthur choose to deal with magic. Why him? What was it about Merlin that made Arthur give him that role? There were too many questions she didn't know how to answer. But even as she wished she could pretend it meant nothing, she knew that they were questions that would haunt her until she learnt the truth of what she had seen. The truth of it all.

* * *

Morgana was sitting staring out of her window with the midmorning sun reflecting off the glass. She was so deep in thought about her dream that she did not hear the knock on the door, nor the quiet conversation between her maid and her visitor. It wasn't until someone touched her shoulder that she turned quickly, ready to defend if needed.

"Whoa, sorry to startle you, Morgana." Arthur said, holding up his hands in a sign of peace as he saw her tense. No doubt she was still nervous after her ordeal during her kidnapping. He should not have approached her like that, but he had thought she had heard him come in, heard him talk to Gwen to ask for privacy.

"Arthur. I was just thinking. What can I do for you today?" Morgana asked pushing her friendliest smile on her face. Though it wasn't completely fake. Maybe she could start getting some answers from him.

"Well… umm… you see… ah… I … umm…" Arthur replied, trying to think of a good way to say he knew about her and Merlin. That he wanted to talk to her about it, to make sure she truly had affection for his friend. And if she did tell her that he would do everything in his power for them to be together. To make sure she knew that it was not in vain. That if she waited he would give her the man she loved. But even though he knew what he wanted to say, even had a speech all planned out, confronted with her as he was now he found he had forgotten the words.

"Very eloquent, Arthur. No wonder you have all the ladies swooning over your every word." Morgana responded, sweet sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"The one that matters does." Arthur smirked back, picturing a certain maid in his head and remembering how she had blushed so prettily when he had asked after her health just a moment ago.

"Is that so? Don't tell me the great Arthur Pendragon has gone and fallen in love." Morgana scoffed. She had not seen him show any particular attention to any lady of the court since her return. She would have noticed if he had. It would be a very useful piece of information.

Arthur sat there and opened his mouth to tell her not to be so stupid. But he stopped the automatic response from coming out as he considered a new way to start the conversation he wanted to have. Maybe if he confessed his feelings for Gwen, then Morgana would be more inclined to return the favour when it came to talking about her and Merlin. Therefore swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat Arthur spoke. "Yes actually, I have. But she is not someone father would approve of."

"Oh, do tell." Morgana replied her eyes widening at the thought of getting this information. Already wondering how she could use it against her father and brother. Completely forgetting for a moment the dream she had had and the questions she wanted answered.

"It's Guinevere." Arthur said quietly bowing his head as he waited for a tirade from the woman in front of him about how he wasn't to toy with her friend. About how they both knew nothing could ever come of it. He waited for that, because it was what he expected her to say. Especially considering her feelings for Merlin and how he was sure that that was pressing on her mind also. Luckily he was here to relive that, hopefully.

"Guinevere… as if my maid, Gwen?" Morgana asked stunned by this development. She had never even considered the idea of Arthur and Gwen. I mean her maid had never liked him before, she had considered him arrogant and annoying. So how did this happen? How had they become so close that they fell in love while she was gone?

"Yes." Arthur stated clearly raising his head and meeting her eyes. He would not be ashamed of his feelings. Especially not when they were for such an amazing woman, and he knew Morgana saw it too. That she cared for his love, was her friend, just as Merlin was his.

"You love… Gwen." Morgana asked once more, though it was more to herself than the man sitting next to her. Her mind was already turning over the ideas of how she could use this. She had been sure that her maid had started acting differently towards her. She had thought that she was maybe getting suspicious, but maybe it was more to do with the feeling she had for her brother. That would certainly cause Gwen to become more distant. It did not cross Morgana's mind that she was the one who had been the main instigator in the void between them.

"Yes." Arthur said once more wondering why Morgana was finding it so hard to believe.

"I go away for a year and it seems the whole world gets turned upside down. Does she feel the same for you?" Morgana asked pushing aside her astonishment to smile conspiratorially at Arthur, hoping he would tell her all she wanted to know so she could use it against them when she needed it.

"I believe she does." Arthur responded smiling himself as he remembered the shared looks and quiet conversations he had had with the woman he wanted to one day make his wife. That one day he wanted to make his queen.

"Then I am happy for you both. You should be with the one you love, no matter what Uther has to say on the matter." Morgana nodded, showing her support as she would have before she had gone with Morgause. Being the dutiful friend to them both.

It was the opening Arthur had been waiting for. Therefore taking a deep breath he spoke gently. "So should you."

"Excuse me? I'm not in love Arthur. Haven't really had the time." Morgana laughed while waving her hand as if dismissing the idea as a joke.

"So you don't love Merlin then? Because I know for a fact he loves you." Arthur responded causing Morgana to freeze mid wave. In fact she just sat and blinked at him at those words. She hadn't considered the idea that Arthur would know. He was so oblivious most of the time. Then she realised that the way he spoke it wasn't a case that he had worked it, no it was more than likely Merlin had told him. That utter fool.

"Why do you say that?" She asked putting a fake fearful tone to her voice, as she raised her hand towards her neck as if scared of the outcome of this conversation.

"No. There is no need to be afraid Morgana. I support you. In fact this morning when Merlin and I discussed it I gave my permission for the two of you to court, and marry if you wish to do so. Though only when I am king obviously." Arthur rushed to say, trying to show that he was behind the idea of her and his friend. That he wanted them to have love as well. That he would do nothing to prevent their happiness.

"You gave…" Morgana couldn't get her head around that one. Here was Arthur, who she was sure would forbid her and Merlin to see each other, actually encouraging their relationship. She felt as if someone had hit her around the head. She had not seen this coming.

"I know it's hard to wait. But if you truly believe the two of you could have a future together, I will make sure it happens. You have my complete support." Arthur said with an earnest expression in his eyes as he took her hands in his, giving them a squeeze in the hopes it would show her the truth of his words.

Morgana wasn't sure how to process all of this. but she knew she had an act to keep up, so letting a watery, simpering smile appear on her lips she replied just a gently. "As you do mine, with Gwen."

"Thank you. You know Merlin was right, you are my sister." Arthur responded relieved that they would have each other thought-out this trying time. With the four of them in this together, nothing could stop them surely.

"He said that?" Morgana chocked wondering how Merlin had known that Uther was her father. She had been sure that only she and Gaius knew other than the man in question. So how did Merlin?

"In everything but blood, yes." Arthur corrected, not wanting to tell her about how Merlin had been enchanted when they had first gotten together. He did not want to spoil the love that was building between his friends with that bit of information. I mean what did it matter how it had come about? As long as the feelings were real now, then it was all fine. "Anyway I'd better go, I'm meeting Merlin on the training grounds. I really feel he needs to work on his handling of a mace." He continued standing with a malicious gleam in his eyes at the idea of what he was about to put his servant through.

"Arthur!" Morgana snapped automatically, though if she had thought about it she knew it would have been the response she would have given in her position as 'being in love' with Merlin.

"What? Just because he may well become my brother-in-law, it's not going to stop me from teaching him the art of being a knight. In fact I think it gives me even more of a reason to do so. Got to make sure he could defend you don't I?" Arthur responded cheekily quickly stepping out of the way when her hand flew towards his side.

"I can look after myself Arthur Pendragon. As well you know, or do you want me to knock you on your arse again?" Morgana replied in a superior tone, looking down her nose at the man standing in front of her. It was a look she did really well in Arthur's mind.

"That was years ago, Morgana." He signed as he realised she was never going to let him live that particular incident down. Moving towards the door he decided to bow out of the conversation now before they could get into an argument over the past.

"Does not change the fact I beat you." Morgana stated to his retreating back, wanting to get the last word in. But Arthur surprised her by turning before he opened the door.

"I'm glad you and Merlin have found each other, he's good for you." He said with a sincere smile on his lips, and a happiness she didn't understand in his eyes. He really did like the idea of them together.

"He's good for you too." Morgana whispered as the door closed behind her brother. This new revelation was so much that she had not expected. But as she went back to silently staring out of the window, trying to work out what her dream meant and how this new development factored into it she had a sudden insight. In her dream Arthur had made Merlin the one who oversaw all things magical. And it was obvious that it was the two of them that had been the main ones working on changing the laws. And Merlin knew of her magic and loved her… would he persuade Arthur to repeal the ban, just for her? Would he be able to convince the arrogant prince that was her brother to move so drastically away from their father's teachings? And would Arthur do it just so that they could be happy together? He had already done what she had never imagined he would, giving them permission to be together once he was king, would he do the one thing she wanted more than anything else as well? Would he truly turn aside his father's war, just so she and Merlin could be together because he believed in their love?

Had anyone asked her that the day before she would have said a resounding no. But now, after the dream and the conversation she had just had… she couldn't shake the idea that it was possible. Nor could she shake how much that terrified her. Because if that was an option, then it changed everything she believed and had been planning over the last year. It changed everything that her and Morgause had been fighting for. It gave her current mission to use Merlin while under the love spell a completely different objective. She would need to think on this, would need to decide what to do now. And while she wanted to speak to her sister about it, she also did not want to. Because she feared that if she did Morgause would dismiss it as nothing and convince her to continue as they had agreed. The idea of doing that caused her gut to twist for a reason she could not define.

So she sat back and returning to thinking over her dream, trying to figure out what it meant, and what she would need to do to make it come to fruition. And not once did she remember that the Merlin who had smiled at her with love in his eyes in it, was not wearing the bracelet she had tied to his wrist only two nights ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank OechsnerC and Meri Ley (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin was laying back in the grass on the edge of the woods that surrounded Camelot, staring up at the sky. He was supposed to be picking herbs for Gaius, but he had decided instead to take a break. After all he still ached all over from the morning training session with the prat. Merlin wasn't sure if it had been Arthur's way of taking out his frustration at the fact he had confessed to his love for Morgana, or if it was the prince's way of showing his support. But whichever it was, it had left him feeling like a walking bruise. If only he could tell that colt pole the truth, that he didn't need to know how to weld weapons, because he had one more powerful than any Arthur could train him to use. But he couldn't, so he would just have to suffer in silence, or well maybe not silence so much. Why should Arthur have the pleasure of not listening to him whining while he beat the crap out of him? Only seemed fair in Merlin's mind.

he was so far into enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin he almost missed the person exiting the gates, but when he did he found that even though she was hidden under a hood, he still knew exactly who it was. He had seen her sneaking around Camelot enough of late to be able to recognise the way she walked. He wondered want she was up to and tried to consider what he should do. He could hide and follow her… or he could keep her company. That was certainly a new idea, but considering he was supposedly under her love spell it made sense to him. Plus it would give him a chance to question her about her and Morgause's latest plans without having guards just a door away. Well it looked like his break was over then, back to saving the kingdom and all that.

"Morgana, to what do I owe this greatest of pleasures?" He asked stepping out from behind a tree and smirking to himself when he saw her jump. He rather liked that he could get the drop on her still.

"Merlin. I was just taking a walk." Morgana replied letting out a deep breath when she realised it was only he who had found her. She knew she shouldn't be out her alone in broad daylight, but she needed to get away. Needed to leave the stuffiness of the castle. She needed time and space to think without Gwen's concerned eyes asking if she was okay, or whether she wanted lunch, or maybe needed to see Gaius. No, what she needed was to be out of the suffocating wall of protectiveness that was Camelot.

"Without a guard to protect you, my lady? Is that wise? Or are you meeting up with Morgause?" Merlin asked in a casual tone, no hint of venom in his words. After all they both knew he knew she was seeing her sister still, and as he was supposedly under her spell, he felt no qualms in bringing it up.

"If I wish to see my sister, it is no concern of yours." Morgana snapped back, her tone slipping back to the one she usually had when she spoke to Merlin now-a-days, well before the enchantment at any rate.

"But I could not stand anything from happening to you. I love you too much for you to get hurt." Merlin responded making his eyes go wide and putting an innocent look upon his face. He wondered if he was laying it on to thick, if she would see through his charade, but from all the enchanted people, read Arthur, he had seen, well they did go rather over the top.

"I know that Merlin, but no harm will come to me. I can protect myself." Morgana replied her tone softening as she lay a gentle hand on his arm and smiled up at him to let him know she appreciated the thought, but that they both knew she had powers that no one else did. She would be fine.

"I know. But that does not stop me worrying." Merlin answered in the same tone as he moved unconsciously and lifted his hand to sweep a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes away, tucking it safely behind her ear without a thought. It wasn't until Morgana leaned softly into his touch he realised what he was doing, how intimate such a simple gesture could be. They stood like that for more than a few breathes before Morgana straightened and Merlin lowered his hand and clasped them behind his back in the perfect servant pose as he asked "May I accompany you?"

"Do you not have duties?" Morgana asked. She had hoped to be alone, but the idea of having Merlin with her was not as abhorrent as she thought it would be. In fact she could even go as far to say it would be nice, if she didn't hate him that was.

"I'm picking herbs for Gaius. But that can wait, noting is more important than you." Merlin responded instantly, and well, it wasn't a lie. She was the key to Camelot's survival. If he could get her to their side then the future he dreamed of would be one step closer to happening. So if you look at it that way, there really was nothing more important than spending time with her.

"Very well." Morgana conceded, and as she did so she realised that she suddenly had a unique opportunity to pick Merlin's mind about Arthur. She thanked the goddess in silence for this chance. She needed to know if there was any chance that her dream could indeed one day become a reality.

The two of them continued on in silence, but it was a comfortable one, if not a little strange. They had never been together alone like this before. Before Morgana left they had only had hurried meetings, mainly so she could discuss her powers with the only one who knew of them. And since her return their times alone had been filled with hissed threats and on occasion physical fights. So this was new to the both of them. To be walking side by side in peace, to be strolling as courting couples did, even if they weren't, well they were, but not. So yes, strange was a very apt word to describe it.

As they walked they both thought, both wondered how to get the other to do as they wished, to achieve their own objective. Merlin wondering if he could quiz her about Morgause and any plans they had in the works, while at the same time trying to bring her round to his way of thinking. Wondering for the first time how he was going to go about changing Morgana's mind. It would not be easy that was for sure, and he couldn't be obvious, he needed to be subtle about it. After all she believed he was still enchanted.

Morgana for her part was wondering what Merlin knew. What he could tell her about her brother. Therefore after they had walked some way away from the castle walls she finally spoke.

"Merlin, what does Arthur think of magic?" She asked deciding to take it head on. No need to manipulate him to get him to answer. The joys of having him under her spell.

"Why are you asking me? You could ask him yourself." Merlin hedged. He had not been expecting that question and he had no idea how to answer it. Because in truth he really had no idea what Arthur thought about the subject. Oh he had heard him say many times that magic was evil, but he didn't know if that was his true believe or if he thought more things that he never said. It would be treason to voice them aloud after all, even for the crown prince of Camelot, especially for the crown prince of Camelot.

"I could, but you are closer to him than any other. He will tell you things he would never tell me. Please?" Morgana asked stopping walking and instead turned to face the man with her. What he said next would be pivotal to the decisions she needed to make. What Merlin said now could decide for her the path she choose to walk, whether she would continue to fight Arthur, or maybe think of ways to aid him instead. It all depended on what Merlin told her here and now, because she knew he wouldn't lie to her. What came out of his mouth would be nothing but the truth. And that was what she needed.

Merlin sighed when she stopped walking and looked at him intently, he knew he wasn't going to get out of answering her. But maybe that was a good thing, maybe he could help her see what he did in the prince, help her see his vision of the future rather than the warped one her sister had force fed her for the year she had been away. Therefore taking a deep breath and looking her right in the eyes he replied.

"He has been raised from his birth to believe it evil and all those who practise deserve death. But there have been occasions where he has questioned that belief. Questioned whether all those who use magic are evil. I like to think that if someone could show him the good it could do he would be able to change his mind. That one day he will accept those with magic, as he does those without."

"How can you think that? How can you possibly expect him to change his mind so completely? He is his father's son." Morgana hissed, instantly going on the offensive as her walls rose. She could already see he was thinking she could be the one to show her brother the good magic could do, but she would not, no could not do that. She could not risk her life that way, and surely Merlin would never ask her to.

"No he's not. Arthur will be a great king, and he will bring peace to all." Merlin insisted grabbing hold of her hands and holding them tight so she couldn't walk away from him. Looking deep into her eyes so she couldn't look away. He needed her to believe him. Needed her to see what he dreamed of. Needed her to share that dream with him.

"You truly believe that don't you?" Morgana asked in quite wonder. What had Arthur done to gain this man's loyalty to this degree? What was it about her brother that held him steadfast to what he was saying? What did he know, what had he seen, that made him such a strong a defender of Arthur Pendragon, even while under the strongest of enchantments?

"In my very soul. I have seen the man he will come, glimpses here and there. There is a chance to be free Morgana, without destroy the kingdom to achieve it." Merlin replied earnestly, willing her to believe him. Willing her to join him in creating the golden age of Albion.

"But how much time will we have to wait before my people and I know this freedom?" Morgana asked in exasperation. It was all very well talking about what Arthur would do when he became king, but he wasn't now. People with magic were dying, she could not stand back and let that happen when she could change their fate. And she forgot for a moment the dream she had and how Arthur was not that much older than now, how it had shown her that it would not be long before he took the throne from their father.

"Arthur is not yet ready to be king, and if Uther dies because of magic, he will turn away from it." Merlin replied sternly, already knowing what she was thinking. He needed to make sure she stopped trying to kill Uther. It would not help anyone's cause if she succeeded.

"Is that your way of telling me to not kill the king, Merlin? Because I think you need to work on your subtly." Morgana responded with a smirk, humour appearing in her eyes briefly as Merlin chuckled at her words.

"I have no need with you, my love." Merlin answered, the endearment slipping out without thought, he didn't even register he had used it as he continued talking. "I know what you want, and I want it to. I want you to live without fear, to be at peace, but it will take time. You need patience. Arthur will bring you all you wish for when he becomes king. But not until he is ready to take the crown."

"But what if you are wrong?" Morgana whispered, her fear rising inside her at what could happen if she did nothing. If she choose the path to support Arthur. What would happen if he didn't change anything? What would they do if he continued to fight and kill those with magic? How could she possibly stand by and let that happen?

"Then we will find another way, but give him a chance to prove himself first, please, for me. I do not want to have to fight either one of you. I love you both." Merlin replied without thought. Because he knew when the time came Arthur would support them, he would bring magic back. So there really was no need for a backup plan. Because Arthur was the prophesied once and future king, and he would live up to those words.

At that silence once more settled between them. But this was different. It was charged with something neither of them understood. It was almost as if destiny herself was holding her breath waiting for Morgana to make her decision. But she knew she could not do it now. There was too much in her mind to choose a path, choose who to follow, in that moment. Therefore squeezing Merlin's hands she released them as she spoke. "I will think about it. I need to return now, and I believe you have some herbs to collect?"

"Indeed I do, my lady." Merlin replied, but rather than step away from the lady in front of him, he pulled her into his arms, settling his lips once more upon hers. He wasn't sure why, but something inside him was driving him to do this. Driving him to show Morgana what she meant to him.

The kiss was reminiscent of the previous ones they shared, but this time the passion it contained surprised neither of them. Therefore they did not hesitate to wrap their arms around each other as their lips met and the magic they both had within them rose to rejoice at the joining. Called out to its counterpart, and gloried in the idea of working together rather than against each other.

Finally Merlin pulled back and stepped away from the lady in front of him. Letting his arms drop away so he could reach for her hand and bow over it, planting a kiss on her knuckles with a smoothness and pomp that many courtiers would be jealous of.

"Until next time." He said gently before releasing her to let her return to the castle, watching as she walked away, until he could no longer make out her form. At that point he turned to task he should have been doing before, collecting herbs for Gaius.

* * *

When Morgana returned she had planned to rest before dinner, and then request Merlin bring her another tonic so they could speak so more this evening. Talk more about the thoughts that were swirling in her mind. But upon her arrival she discovered a patrol had just returned with news of bandits in the Darkling Woods. She knew what that meant. Arthur would led the knights out to fight them, and Merlin would be at his side. But maybe that would be for the best. It would give her a chance to think over all he had said this afternoon, give her a chance to reflect on all she had learnt that day. Yes, time and space away from the man she was startled to discover, she was finding it very hard to continue to hate. What was happening to her? What was it about Merlin that affected her so? And why did she find her mind returning to the image from her dream of him smiling at her with love in his eyes as he bowed to his king, an image that was so very similar to the one she had just left in the forest, of him bowing over her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank zZCoalpawZz, OechsnerC, mersan123 and Howarand for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **I have now moved and started my new job, so hopefully I will get back to my regular Friday night updates. Fingers crossed.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. And I promise, for those who have been asking, Morgause will be in the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

As soon as Merlin returned to the castle, he was sent into a flurry of activity preparing packs for both himself and Arthur. They were to ride out before the sun sunk any lower in the sky, in the hopes of travelling some of the distance before camping for the night. Arthur did not want to leave bandits in Camelot's borders for any longer than he had to. Therefore it seemed barely only moments from his return before he was mounted on his horse, riding at Arthur's side as they galloped out of the gates. The pace was hard, and left little time to talk, though that didn't stop Merlin grumbling at how he had barely any time to prepare, and maybe if Arthur wasn't such a prat he would have been able to pack for himself. Of course Arthur retorted in a superior tone about how Merlin was his servant and it was his job to get his provisions. The knights following them all just shared small smiles at the banter between the two. They had long ago learnt to never expect Merlin to behave as a servant should, just as they knew that he would be with them no matter what the danger they were going to face. Merlin was Arthur's shadow, and he had made him a better man in the minds of his knights. They had always respected Arthurs skills with a sword, and accepted his arrogant behaviour as just for the Prince of Camelot, but since Merlin's arrival they had seen the difference, and had felt it within themselves also. They all now took notice of those around them, no longer expected or demanded things, but appreciated what others did for them in return for the protection they offered. Merlin really had had an effect that was felt throughout the whole of Camelot, and the knights knew it.

Or at least the ones who Arthur had chosen to bring did. It did not escape Sir Leon's notice that Arthur only ever took certain knights with him when he went into dangerous situations, like the one they were heading for. He was well aware he only took those who understood Merlin's role in his life, understood he was less a servant and more a friend, if not a moral compass to them all on occasion. Oh yes, Leon knew Merlin's worth, and he could never thank the gods enough for whatever miracle it was that brought the young man into their lives. For not only was he helping reshape the way the men thought, but the patrols he was on always seemed to have a luck that none of the other did. More men always survived the attacks and skirmishes when he was with them. Oh, he knew a lot of people put that survival down to the fact that Arthur was with them, giving him an almost mythical status, but Leon had been there when they had gone to confront the dragon. Had been one of the only three to survive. And he knew that Merlin was a lot more than anyone thought he was. Oh he didn't know his secret, but he had seen how he had ridden at Arthur's side, with a silent confidence which infused them all. He and Arthur together had inspired him, not one alone. The two of them together, he was sure, could take on anything. And together they created an atmosphere in which willed the knights to fight harder. That was why they survived. Because of the two men who they followed, even if one was a peasant serving boy. He was still braver than many a man Leon had met.

The party pulled over as dusk started to turn to true night, finding the perfect place to make camp by the side of the road and not far from a stream. No one questioned the fact that Arthur and Merlin had decided on this spot together, they both spent much time in the woods around Camelot hunting, and it was only natural for them to confer. Once they got to it they all set about setting up camp, assigning themselves duties in a practised routine. It wasn't long until they were all sat around the fire which burnt brightly, eating the stew Merlin had made for them, happily enjoying each other's company even if they were riding towards danger. This was the life of a knight.

The happy banter and talk continued until Arthur declared it was time for rest, and set the watches. He took the first, though not because he couldn't sleep as many of his men thought, but more he wanted to talk to Merlin.

* * *

Once all the knights were settled he turned to his friend who was sat next to him watching the flames with a small smile on his lips.

"So Merlin, where were you?" Arthur asked, bumping his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm, what? When?" Merlin asked pulling himself away from mind where he was remembering the kiss he and Morgana had shared.

"Earlier today." Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes. When else would he be talking about? He had spent a good long time trying to find his servant to get things ready for this ride. He wanted to know why he hadn't been there when he wanted him, and it hadn't escaped his notice that Morgana too had been missing. Not that he had mentioned that to anyone other than Gwen, who agreed to keep it quiet when she had come to him worried about her missing mistress.

"Oh, I was picking herbs for Gaius." Merlin responded offhandedly. After all it had been what he was doing when Arthur was looking for him, eventually at any rate.

"Is that what's it called now-a-days?" Arthur asked with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows, taking great delight in having something he could tease his friend about. It was nice, this was nice. To be able to talk to Merlin as if he was on the same level as him, because now they both knew that when he became king, they could well be. Or at least as close as anyone could come to being on the same level as the king.

"What are you talking about, Arthur?" Merlin asked frowning at his words. Surely he didn't know he and Morgana had talked. Oh good lord, he hoped no one had noticed they were missing from the citadel at the same time. That could cause all sorts of problems for him, namely his execution.

"Just the fact that Morgana seemed to be missing at the same time you were." Arthur answered, though the tone of voice he did it in, made Merlin realise that while Arthur may well be aware that they were gone, no one else did, in particular Uther. That was good. Very good, for his continued health and head and neck connection.

"Well I might have met her wandering the woods alone, and I couldn't not escort her could I?" Merlin replied smugly as he turned his most innocent look upon the one next to him. A look Arthur didn't believe at all. He was sure they had arranged to meet somewhere no one would see them, or question the time they spent together. They really needed to be more careful.

"Next time it might be best if you did, or better yet, bring me or Gwen along as a chaperone." Arthur suggested. He didn't want his friend to get into trouble because of his relationship with the kings ward. Because while he might be accepting of it, he knew his father wouldn't be.

"Did you mean you or Gwen, or you and Gwen?" Merlin asked cheekily moving quickly away to avoid the swat Arthur sent towards his head at his words.

" _Mer_ lin, shut up." Arthur stated, not that he thought for a moment it would work. It never did.

"Yes, sire." Merlin agreed, proving Arthur correct. He always had to get the last word in didn't he? How he and Morgana ever finished a conversation Arthur had no idea. And thinking of Morgana…

"Tomorrow when we face the bandits, stay out of trouble will you? I don't think I could face Morgana if anything happened to you." Arthur said hoping against hope his friend would do as he asked. For while he often called him a coward for hiding, he knew deep down he was one of the bravest men he knew.

"You know me, I always stay out of trouble." Merlin replied smiling widely, even if he knew that wasn't at all true. A minor detail in his mind, he only did what was needed to protect Arthur after all.

"True, you hide like a _little girl_." Arthur agreed with a nod, smirking as he watched the affront come across his friends face before he settled back down again.

"I have to have some talents." Merlin answered with a shrug, rather than taking Arthur to task for the girl comment. He was used to them by now, they were part of the fun, like him calling Arthur dollop head and such.

"I'm not sure that is one you want to boast about. Hell even Morgana could beat you in a fight." Arthur replied with a shake of his head as he remembered the disastrous training session they had had only that morning.

But his words caused a dark look to cross Merlin's face as he muttered, almost too quiet to hear "that's something I hope to never have to discover." He didn't want to even think of having to fight Morgana, he was already getting in too deep with his feelings for her. Had already started to open his heart to the woman he knew could easily one day become his enemy.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she won't be that bad as a wife." Arthur responded shoulder bumping him once more in the hopes of cheering him up. He had no idea what had caused Merlin to suddenly turn so serious.

"You're planning our marriage already? Don't you think the lady would like to be asked first?" Merlin asked jokingly pulling himself out of his thoughts of the future and back to the conversation.

"I spoke to her earlier, told her I supported the two of you." Arthur responded not looking at Merlin, but instead at the flames as he said it. He didn't want the other man to think he was treading on his toes or anything. He had just wanted them both to know they had his support.

"You did?" Merlin asked in disbelief, though even as he said the words it did suddenly make sense of the questions Morgana was asking him earlier. If she knew that Arthur supported them, which was completely against what his father would do, no doubt she wanted to know just what else he would support that Uther would not.

"Yes. I thought it best that it come from me." Arthur replied trying to explain why he had crossed that boundary. Why he had talked to the lady Merlin loved about their marriage before they had even seriously started courting.

"Thank you Sire, you have no idea how much that means." Merlin breathed in sincere happiness. Because it was obvious to him that Arthur had got Morgana thinking, and that made his job that little bit easier. If she knows Arthur supports them, then maybe he could convince her he would support the freedom of magic as well. It was definitely a good start. And after the conversation they had had earlier he was hopeful, very cautiously hopeful, that he could turn the tide of destiny and bring Morgana back to their side.

"Don't go getting all mushy on me, _Mer_ lin. It was nothing." Arthur grumbled at the enthusiasm in his friend voice, though he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips at the look of happiness in Merlin's eyes. He was glad he was able to put that there, that he could give his friend this much at least.

"No, it was far more than you could imagine." Merlin corrected quietly smiling once more as he turned back to watching the flames. Everything was falling into place. It was going to turn out fine. He could feel it deep in his soul.

* * *

It was late afternoon before they found the track of the bandits. Following them they found their camp, and while they were outnumbered three to one, not one of the knights there even thought of retreating. They were there to protect Camelot. That was their job. To protect the people of the kingdom, and give their lives if it was necessary in that cause. Arthur organised the men, splitting them up into pairs, himself with Leon as they would be taking the front of the camp. He also ordered Merlin to stay back with the horses, but not one person there thought for a minute he would obey. It was this reason that Leon had made sure that there was an extra sword with their gear, just in case the servant needed it.

The knights creeped forwards, not making a sound as they got into position. Once there Arthur stood and with a cry of "for the love of Camelot" charged into the camp. The bandits jumped at the sound and some, the more cowardly ones scattered when they saw the red clocks of Camelot streaming into their camp. But unluckily for Arthur and his men most didn't. Instead they stood their ground with swords and weapons at the ready.

* * *

Merlin watched as the swords clashed and people fought, he studied the action even while he made bandits trip, drop their weapons and generally caused chaos among the enemy. He watched Arthur the most, making sure no one would cause him any hurt. That was his role, protect the once and future king after all. It was because of this vigilance that he saw when a pair of bandits tried to sneak up behind Arthur, tried to move around the edge of the battle to take the Prince of Camelot in a cowardly move. Therefore he did not even hesitate to cause the branch above their heads to break, falling on them both perfectly. Whether it killed them or just knocked them out, he didn't care. They were no longer a danger to Arthur. That was all that mattered. With that in mind he turned back to watching the battle only to find it winding down, Camelot once more the victors despite the insurmountable odds.

* * *

The battle, if you could call it that, was over quickly, the bandits having been killed or driven off. Arthur was standing in the centre of the camp looking around him, he could see a litter of weapons which these sorts of skirmishes always seemed to end with. Though thinking about it for the first time he had to wonder why the bandits would leave good swords as they ran for the hills. Surely they would take them with them? It was something he had never considered before, but now it confused him. He knew if he was retreating the one thing he would never leave was his weapon unless he had no choice.

Turning around the area to make sure there were no stranglers he, for the first time noticed the tree branch to the side of two men who would have been at his back in the battle. It seemed it had fallen on them, taking out the danger he hadn't even known was there. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but as he studied the pair he couldn't help but notice it was fresh wood, not a rotting branch as you would expect to fall at such an opportune moment. Yet another thing he had never considered, but now found himself doing so. He didn't know why he was suddenly questioning these things, didn't know what it was that had happened that made him not just accept these out comes as he always had. But something was niggling at the back of his mind. He was just trying to puzzle out when Leon approached and he pulled his mind from his thoughts and turned it to what the senior knight had to say.

"We have two injured. Sir Belvedere and Sir Robert." His second in command reported, and Arthur had to say considering the numbers they were up against that was a welcome surprise. He had thought there would be more than that. Again that niggling pressed forwards, but he dismissed it in concern for his men.

"Get them tended too, in fact," he turned towards the trees behind him and raised his voice as he spoke the rest of his sentence. "Merlin come down. We have wounded." He knew Merlin would be there, that he wouldn't have listened to his order to stay with the horses. Though he was glad his friend had stayed out of the actual fighting, even if he had seen the extra sword Leon had packed just in case. He was glad they hadn't needed it. No instead he knew now would be the perfect time to show his knights his true opinion of his servant. The perfect time to show the responsibilities he was happy to put into his hands. He needed to build a foundation for when the time came when he promoted Merlin, when he gave him Morgana's hand, and his skills as a physician would be a good place to start.

"Where?" Merlin asked walking out completely unperturbed by the fact that Arthur knew he had disobeyed his orders. Like he ever followed them anyway. Though when Arthur saw he wasn't carrying the sword he had to frown. He was going to have to make sure that next time Merlin picked it up, just in case. He couldn't let anything happen to the man after all. But for now, the wounded. He was about to direct Merlin when, much to his surprise, Leon did it for him.

"Over here, do you have anything with you?" Leon asked guiding Merlin to his men. He trusted him to take care of them just as he knew Arthur did, though he was surprised by the prince saying so out loud as he had just done. Something had changed between the two men, it was subtle, but he had noticed it on the ride and now he was sure, there was some sort of new respect between the two of them, but it wasn't his place to ask or question. He was just glad that Merlin was there. Leon knew it was usually Merlin who tended to the wounded, and his main concern right then was their welfare.

"I do." Merlin answered holding up the bag he had with him in case Arthur got hurt. He was always prepared on these occasions. He had learnt long ago not to come on these sorts of missions without a healthy stock of herbs and physician equipment. He may not be Gaius, but he knew he was good enough to make sure the men made it back to him without getting any worse.

Arthur watched them walk away, and he couldn't help but note how it seemed Merlin stood a little straighter as he approached the injured. How confident he seemed as he examined their wounds and asked the same questions he knew Gaius himself would do. And watching him, he was suddenly, blindingly reminded of that morning only days ago where Merlin had been enchanted. When he had declared his love for Morgana he had stood like that, all confidence and assured. And then he remembered what else his servant had said to him then. And the way he had said it. _"My magic wants to show the world how much I love her."_

He couldn't breathe. Arthur stood there and found air was no longer entering his lungs. But he could do nothing but stare at the man who was caring for his knights, those words ringing in his head over and over, _my magic, my magic._ He remembered how he had felt when he had first heard the words, and how he couldn't believe it was possible. But now, looking around the former bandit camp he couldn't stop his eyes from registering all the things which he had wondered about. All the things would could be explained by magic. No, Merlin… no. he couldn't. But Arthur had finally figured out what was niggling at the back of his mind. A healthy tree branch falling on so conveniently, the enemy suddenly unarmed, it could all be explain with… Merlin.

As he stood there denying it with everything he had, his mind ran through every instance, every time he or his men had come out of some battle with nary a scratch, all the times Merlin had watched from the side lines. And he remembered on his quest how the bridge keeper had told him he would need magic to complete his task. And then Merlin turned up, just in time to save him from the wyvern. He didn't realise he was shaking his head, even while his hand tightened on his sword, because no matter what the evidence his mind gave him, he knew Merlin wasn't evil. He had just given him permission to court the woman he thought of as a sister, he had just decided that when he became king Merlin would become his advisor, his conscience… there was no way that that man, the man he trusted everything to had magic. He couldn't be… no.

Arthur wanted to drop to his knees and scream to the sky's, he wanted to break down and cry, he wanted to put his sword against Merlin's throat and make him deny it. Wanted to have him on his knees before him as he demanded to know why, he wanted to take his friend and shake him for all he was worth, to make him see sense, he wanted… but he couldn't do any of that. Because Merlin was tending to his wounded men, and no matter what he may be thinking, no matter what he may be considering, he didn't for a second think to not trust the man to look after those who had been hurt. He was Merlin, and this was what he did. He helped those who needed it.

But… if he has magic, then he must be evil. Why would he help? There must be some other explanation. Because he couldn't believe his friend was evil, and he couldn't see his friend die. No, Merlin did not have magic and that was the end of it.

So ignoring all the evidence around him, ignoring everything his brain was screaming at him, he moved towards the fallen knights and the one tending the wounds. He needed to know if they would need to set up camp now, or if they could move away from here before they did so. And that was something he knew Merlin could, and would, answer.

And Merlin oblivious to Arthur's thoughts tended the knights, applying compresses and stitching the worst of the wounds with what he had. They would all make it back to Gaius, who could no doubt do a much better job than him, but at least he had made it so they would get that far. Turning to Arthur he smiled as he told him that, but he couldn't help but be confused by the strange look the prince gave him. It was almost as if it was forced, and was that… fear in his eyes, quickly hidden? Just what was on his mind now?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Meri Ley (Guest), mersan123, OechsnerC and Dinozzo1 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, and Morgause is making her return. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

It was deep into the second watch, and Morgana found she could not sleep. She had been tossing and turning most of the night, running through her dream and the conversations she had had with both Merlin and Arthur that day. Trying to decide what to do, what would be best for her people. What course of action she should take now, what path to follow. But she had come up with no answers and she was tired. She was so tired in fact, she was tempted to take the vial of sleeping potion Merlin had brought her the previous evening. The one that sat where she had paced it on her dresser, untouched. But before she could pull herself from under her covers to collect it, a voice sounded in her mind.

"Sister, sister."

"Morgause? Where are you?" Morgana replied without thought, a smile appearing on her lips at hearing her sister's voice once more, even if it wasn't out loud.

"Follow my voice. It will guide you." Morgause responded, using her magic to infuse her words with the guiding spell. She had risked a lot to enter the castle that evening, but she needed to see Morgana. Needed to know how everything was going, if she had progressed further with their plan.

"I will." Morgana answered, pulling on her robe and tying it tight as she carefully, and silently made her way out of her room. The magic she felt guided her to a wing which was little used, in fact it was filled with broken furniture and other such useless things. As such she saw few guards on her journey, and those she did see she was more than capable of hiding from. They really were rather bad at protecting Camelot. All those who claimed to be its defenders had become far too lax in their duties. All apart from Merlin at any rate. And what was the world coming to when the most vigilant of them all was a servant? At that thought she remembered her dream where Arthur made him his first advisor. No, now was not the time to think about that. She was going to unite with her sister, and that was a far more pleasing thing to concentrate upon.

* * *

Morgana found Morgause in an empty room, the only light coming from the small ball of fire she had shining at her side.

"Sister." Morgause uttered with affection ad she took Morgana by the elbows and pulled her in to share a kiss on the cheek.

"Morgause, I am so glad to see you." Morgana replied realising as she said the words that they were nothing but the truth. She should have come to her sister sooner, should have called to her before now. Surely Morgause would help her sort through all that was going on in her mind.

"I know, I can feel your mind is troubled though. What it is dearest?" Morgause asked clasping Morgana's hands as she took a step back so that she could look into the younger lady's eyes.

"I…" Morgana tried to say, but found she couldn't find the words. They seemed to stick in her throat as she suddenly realised that she didn't want to tell Morgause all that had happened since they had last seen each other.

"Is it Merlin?" Morgause asked guessing that that was what was troubling Morgana the most. After all she hated the boy, and he would, by now, be acting in love with her. It was no doubt taking its toll on her mind. Though not for a second did Morgause question her actions. She knew Morgana was strong enough to overcome this inconvenience. And if not, well she would heal in time.

"Well yes, he is a big part…" Morgana replied turning her eyes from her sister and blushing slightly as she remembered the kiss they had shared in the woods. The enchantment was causing her to have a lot more physical contact with the man than she had considered when she had agreed with the plan, and she wasn't sure how her sister would feel about that. Whether she would respect her if she discovered what she was doing.

"You can tell me Morgana. I am your sister, you can tell me anything." Morgause cajoled, determined to get to the bottom of the problem. They needed the information the servant boy had.

"I know. What would I do without you?" Morgana replied smiling as she relaxed, realising that Morgause would not judge her for what she was having to do.

"You will never have to find out. Now tell me, what has that boy done? The enchantment is still in effect is it not?" Morgause asked her hands tightening suddenly at the idea that Merlin had somehow slipped out of their grasp. No that wasn't possible, the enchantment was the strongest she knew, and nothing could break it.

"It is. The bracelet is still around his wrist." Morgana nodded, remembering how she had seen it there earlier that day when he kissed her hand goodbye.

"Then what is it?" Morgause asked frowning now. If he was still enchanted, what problem was her sister encountering?

"I … my feelings… I am so confused." Morgana responded with a frustrated sigh as she pulled her hands out of her sisters and turned away from her. Not wanting to look into Morgause's eyes when she worked out what she was saying, not that Morgana truly knew what it was she was saying or feeling. There was too much.

"Ah, I believe I understand. The love you once held for him is returning is it not?" Morgause asked gently, smiling softly at the back of her sister. Because while she knew Morgana could see this as a problem, she herself was not concerned. Surely if she had feelings for the boy, it would make what she was doing the easier.

"No." Morgana snapped as she turned to glare at her sister, Morgause having to wipe the slightly condescending smile off her face quickly so that she would not see it.

"You don't have to lie to me, and you should never lie to yourself." She stated serenely. She wanted her sister to accept that she cared for Merlin, to get him out of her system so she could let go of the hate. Then maybe she could focus her mind on their goals, rather than being led by emotions.

"I don't know. I don't want it to, he tried to kill me. I want to hate him… but being around him…" Morgana trailed off at that as she realised what she was saying. What she was confessing to. What it was that stirred whenever she was close to the man. What had stirred when she had dreamed him looking at her with complete love and devotion.

"It is okay to care Morgana. There is nothing wrong with how you feel." Morgause explained with a calm smile.

"He is the enemy. There is everything wrong with it." Morgana snapped back. Why was her sister not more concerned by this development? How could she care for someone who had no choice but to love her? Because she knew that the real Merlin, the un-enchanted Merlin, would never love her. He had killed her without a second thought to save his beloved Arthur. There was no way he could ever care for her after what she had done, at what she was still doing. When the spell was released he would hate her just as she had him, and for the first time she felt real fear at the idea. Scared of the time when Merlin would be released from the spell and he would look at her with hate and betrayal in his eyes. Oh goddess have mercy.

"And yet he is not now. Presently he gives you his heart. You are free to return that feeling if you so wish. None will hold it against you to take the pleasure you desire. Certainly not I." Morgause replied unaware of the sudden turn her sisters mind had taken. She herself took the pleasures of the flesh with Cenred after all, why could her sister not do the same with her serving boy? They did not live by the rules of the nobility or society, they lived outside them, and they were better than them.

Morgana didn't know what to do with those words. How to take them or even try to understand what her sister was implying. Therefore she decided it was time to change the topic of conversation away from her maybe feelings for Merlin and towards the thing that had been troubling her the most.

"There is something else." She said quietly, not sure how to tell her sister what she had seen, or what had happened that day. Still not sure she truly wanted Morgause to know it all. Her magic was still telling her that the dream was meant for her, and not her sister.

"Yes?" Morgause asked urging her on.

"I… I had a dream." Morgana said, but not elaborating. She wanted to know why she could dream while wearing the bracelet her sister had given her. The one thing that had stopped all the others. Why had she seen this one?

"A dream? Tell me sister, what did you see?" Morgause asked, grabbing Morgana's hands once more as excitement came in her voice and her eyes gleamed in the firelight.

"I saw… I saw a time when Arthur is king. Why did I see it? Surely my bracelet-" Morgana replied trying to direct the conversation to what she wanted to know, rather than what her sister did.

"Some things are too strong for even its magic to keep from you. Those are the things that the goddess we serve needs you to see. Needs you to know will come to pass. What happened in this dream?" explained Morgause in the voice she always used when teaching Morgana something more about magic. Just a simple explanation for the world which was still so new to the younger lady.

But her words had more of an effect on Morgana that she would never know. Because hearing them, that this dream was so strong because the goddess had needed her to see it, it suddenly made everything click into place in Morgana's mind. Because if the goddess wanted her to see it, then surely she wanted her to make sure it came to pass. And that meant the goddess wanted her to support Arthur, not fight him. And Morgana served the goddess above all others. If that was her wish, her will, then who was she too stand in the way?

Morgana thought quickly, wondering what she could tell her sister about her dream, without telling anything of importance. Because she knew now that this was something she needed to do. Something only she could do. Only she had the power to convince Arthur to repeal the ban on magic, because only she had the love of the one man he would listen to.

"I… don't know. It was disjointed. Images of him standing in front of the court with the crowd on his head, the knights cheering him."

"These images could be important to our plans sister, you must tell me more." Morgause urged, her hands tightening almost painfully on Morgana's own, causing her to wince slightly, though she did not pull away.

"There is no more to tell." She replied instead, hoping the older witch would take her words as the truth and not realise that she lied.

Morgause stared at Morgana a while longer before releasing her hands with a nod. She could feel the clouded confusion in her sister's mind, but she put that down to her feelings for Merlin. No doubt they were her main worry at present. The dream would come again she was sure. The goddess would want to make sure her priestess received her wishes after all.

"Very well. If you should dream again please call me. Together we can interpret what they mean. Together we can see what it is the goddess wishes us to know that is so important."

"Yes." Morgana breathed, not really believing that Morgause was letting it go. That she believed what she had said. That she had been able to lie to her sister.

"Return to your room now sister, and sleep. Everything is going to plan." Morgause responded pulling her into one more hug before pushing Morgana towards the door.

"I… hope you are correct." Morgana nodded, though she was not thinking about Morgause's plans, but more the one she herself was now considering. The one she was now sure that was the will of the triple goddess herself.

"Trust in the goddess sister, and we will prevail. Magic shall be free once more." Morgause responded with complete faith in the deity she had sworn her life to, and those she had sworn to protect.

"Trust in the goddess and magic will once more be free. Thank sister, you have settled my mind greatly." Morgana replied smiling her first true smile inside of Camelot's walls since her return. Her sister did give good advice indeed.

"That is what I am here for. I am your family. And as for Merlin, do not fear your feelings for him, enjoy the time you have together." And with those parting words Morgause left, in a swirl of wind as she transported away from Camelot, and away from her sister. Her mind settled that everything was working as she wanted it to within the castle walls.

And Morgana left standing there alone smiled once more as she said softly "I will."

She knew her path now, what she needed to do. She would give Merlin what he had asked for, she would give Arthur time to become the king he saw. To become the king she had been shown he could be. Yes she would give them that. And when Uther was dead, then she would see if their vision of the future would come to pass. She would put her faith in the triple goddess, and hope that it did. It was all she could do now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Dinozzo1, OechsnerC, parrillaxrobbie (Guest), AndreKl, Meri Ley (Guest) and mersan123 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you how have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin sat tending the fire in the camp, though he was watching Arthur out of the corner of his eyes. Something had changed, but he had no idea what it was. All he knew was that Arthur had barely spoken two words to him since they had moved away from the battle site. Instead he had kept to himself, leading the men from the front, and refusing to be pulled into any kind of conversation. Even Leon had been rebuffed by the prince. Something was on his mind, and it was weighing heavily, Merlin knew that much. But what it was, or where it had come from alluded him. Arthur had been fine at the end of the battle hadn't he? He'd called him down to tend to his knights, but after that, it seemed he withdrew. If only he would tell Merlin what was going through his mind.

With a sigh the younger man turned back to the fire hoping that once they returned to Camelot he would be able to get to the bottom of whatever problem Arthur was struggling with now.

Leon too, was watching the prince, but he was also watching his manservant. He had noticed how it seemed Arthur barely talked to him, and how it seemed he couldn't look him in the eyes. But when Merlin was turned away Leon also saw how Arthur stared at him as if he was some sort of puzzle he just couldn't figure out. He had no idea what had happened, nor when, but it made him feel uncomfortable. The idea that the two men who he held in such respect were at odds was wrong in his mind. Nothing should ever come between those two. He had tied to talk to Arthur about it, maybe see if he could get him to open up, but he had been turned away without care. It seemed he would not be able to help solve whatever this problem was. Leon just hoped that once they returned to Camelot, someone there would be able to succeed where he himself failed. He really hoped they could.

Arthur for his part was completely unaware of all those watching him, studying his behaviour, he was too far in his mind to take notice of outside influences. Because while he had decided there was no way Merlin could have magic, that there was no way his suspicions could in anyway be true, he still couldn't rid them from his mind. He couldn't not see the broken branch or the dropped weapons, couldn't not remember all the times things had seemed to go there way as if the gods themselves were smiling upon them. All the times Merlin had risked his life to save his. Why would an evil sorcerer do that? Why would Merlin drink poison for him if he practised magic? Why would he muck out his stables for that matter? His brain was a whirl of questions and suspicions and unanswerable doubts. And beneath all of those was the hurt of possible betrayal. The idea that the man who he had finally decided to honour and recognise could be hiding such a secret from him… it tore at his heart in a way Arthur had not believed anything ever could. It pulled at him to rage at the man, to take the pain he was feeling and return it tenfold. But he couldn't, because he had no proof, just a suspicion. And while that might be enough in his father's court to have a man put to death, it was not enough for him to turn on his friend.

And there was the other half of the dilemma he was facing. If he questioned Merlin, asked him if his suspicions were correct, then he would be honour bound to turn the younger man in. Be required by the code he lived by to hand him over to his father for his judgment… he would have to stand by and watch Merlin die. No. He couldn't. He couldn't lose Merlin, which meant Merlin couldn't have magic. Maybe if he told himself that enough he would drive out the insecurities in his mind. He hoped so.

He didn't know what to think or what to believe right then, and all he wanted to do was talk it over with the one man he discussed everything with. The one man who always gave him an insight he had missed. But he was also the one man he couldn't discuss this with. But he needed to talk to someone. Someone who would understand, someone who cared for Merlin as much as he did and wouldn't want to see him hurt. Someone who would keep his suspicions to themselves, while supporting him through his thought process. He just didn't know who that someone was.

* * *

Merlin lay on his bed roll, not being able to sleep. He knew Arthur wasn't resting either in the place he lay, the other side of the slowly dying fire. But he couldn't go to him and asked what was worrying him. It seemed as if some gulf had opened up between the two of them. As if the prince had closed himself off for some reason. Merlin tried to think what it could be, but he had nothing. Arthur had seemed fine about him and Morgana, supportive of their relationship, and he could think of nothing else that could cause the way Arthur was behaving. Oh well soon they would be back in Camelot and hopefully then he would get his answers. Yes back in Camelot, he would make Arthur talk to him then.

* * *

The victorious knights rode in the following afternoon to the cheers of the people who were always glad to see there prince return. Once they reached the courtyard they were greeted by the king himself, telling Arthur how proud he was of his achievements while Gaius took control of the two injured knights.

But Arthur really wasn't paying attention to any of this. Because as he had dismounted he had seen who it was that was standing beside his father. And he suddenly knew just who he needed to talk to about all the thoughts in his mind. Therefore as soon as his father returned inside he moved towards the lady standing on the stone steps.

"Morgana." He said with a smile to the woman he thought of as a sister.

"Arthur, I am glad to see you have returned unharmed." Morgana replied, and for the first time in a long time she actually meant the words she was speaking. This was not an act but truth. She liked how it made her feel.

"My thanks, but you look pale. Allow me to escort you to your rooms so that you may rest. Merlin." Arthur shouted over his shoulder as he firmly took a hold of Morgana's elbow.

"I am fine, Arthur-" Morgana started to protest, wondering just what was wrong. But before she could say anything more the dark haired servant was standing before her, stopping her words with the look of endearment he had in his eyes as they met hers briefly before he turned to his master.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin asked wondering just what Arthur wanted. I mean he hadn't so much as looked him in the eye for the past day, why would he call him now?

"The Lady Morgana is feeling faint. I believe it will take the both of us to escort her to her rooms." Arthur replied looking at tip of Merlin's ears rather than in his eyes. Not that the younger man noticed, as his eyes instantly snapped to the lady in question, running them carefully over her form to try and identify what was wrong.

"Of course. My lady? Do you require Gaius?" Merlin asked stepping forwards without though as he took a hold of Morgana's other elbow in a courtly gesture, but one that would also help her remain upright. He didn't want to let anything happen to her after all.

"No Merlin, I am fine. I do not understand what Arthur is going on about." Morgana responded glaring at her brother for making her sound so weak.

"I believe she has had too much sun. Let's get her inside." Arthur replied authoritatively, not looking at the lady or the manservant. In fact he seemed to be staring into space with a superior look upon his features.

Merlin for his part couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at that as he pointedly looked up at the cloud covered sky. What sun? But he wasn't about to question Arthur right then, so instead he steered Morgana towards her rooms. And he didn't even notice when Arthur fell behind to walk in step with Gwen, seemingly completely unconcerned with Morgana's health now.

And Leon watching couldn't help but frown in confusion at the scene in front of him. Because surely it should be Arthur leading Morgana, with Merlin and Gwen a step behind, not the other way round. Just what was going on? But no, he knew it wasn't his place to find the answers to that, he just hoped no one else had noticed. Or if they had they had believed Arthur's proclamation that Morgana was unwell. Even if she did look the picture of health to him. Therefore he turned back to his men, snapping out orders in the hopes to keep their eyes and their minds from what their prince was doing, or how he was behaving.

* * *

The four people walked to Morgana's room in silence. Arthur wanted nothing more than to pull Gwen apart so he could talk to her. Ask her advice and help with the troubles in his mind, but he first had to make sure his friend was occupied. And what better way to do that, than give Merlin a chance to greet his love upon his return home. It was genius planning in Arthur's mind and therefore he suffered in silence as he followed the lady and his servant, while walking at the side of the woman he loved.

When they finally made it into Morgana's chambers, Arthur pulled back on Gwen's arm when she went to follow the other couple deeper into the room.

"Well I think it's time we leave the lovebirds to it. Merlin, I expect you to bring me my dinner on time." With that, and keeping hold of Gwen's arm, he turned her back towards the door and walked out quickly, shutting it quietly behind them.

And Merlin watching couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at this behaviour. Because the one who had just left him alone with Morgana, was the same man who hadn't been able to meet his eyes in the last two days. What was going on with him? But he knew he needed to push that from his mind and concentrate on the woman before him. The one Arthur had orchestrated him some private time with.

"My lady Morgana." He said smiling gently as he stared into her eyes, wondering how she would feel about the way Arthur had behaved.

"Merlin. I am glad you came back unharmed too." Morgana replied moving to lay her hand upon his chest as she returned his stare. Looking into the mesmerising crystal clear blue eyes which seemed so open, and yet, also seemed to hold so many secrets.

"I will always come back to you, my love." Merlin answered, before bending his head and placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. One which he was determined to keep tender, and as such he pushed his magic back down when it tried to rise and take the reins from him. He and the lady in front to of him needed to talk, not get swept away in emotions and magic, no matter how appealing that sounded.

"I know." Morgana responded with a sigh when their lips parted, her eyes turning slightly to the side as she remembered that the man in front of her didn't truly care. He was only showing he did because of the enchantment upon him. No don't think of that now, but even as she pushed it to the back of her mind, she knew it would never go away. That no matter what happened between them it would always be there, the niggling truth that Merlin had no will of his own when it came to her.

"What is that troubles you, my lady?" He asked, running his finger down her jaw until it rested under her chin. He then used it to turn her eyes back to his. He needed to know what had been happening while he had been away. Needed to know what was going through her mind now.

As she stared into Merlin's eyes Morgana couldn't help but shallow at the intensity in them. The way he looked at her as if the words she was about to say were the most important things in the world to him. It caused her heart to skip a beat, and a feeling of some weight descend upon her shoulders. To have someone so reliant on her words… it was more that she had ever imagined.

"I have been thinking about what you said, that day in the forest." Morgana finally answered.

And though her words were barely above a whisper Merlin heard them as clear as a bell ringing in his head. This was it. The time when the path of their joined destiny could be changed, or cemented for all eternity. He found himself tensing, his whole body becoming as tight as a bow as he tried to force lightness into his tone. "And have you decided upon your answer?"

"I have." Morgana replied waiting a beat longer before putting voice to the decision the goddess had guided her too. "I will wait until Arthur is king. I will give him the chance to prove he is not his father and that he will give freedom to my people."

"Oh Morgana-" Merlin rushed to say, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her too him, intending to kiss her with all the relief and passion her words had caused inside himself and his magic. To kiss her and allow himself to rejoice in what he had managed to do. Rejoice in how he had helped turn her from the path of darkness she had been so close to walking.

But before he could close the distance and press his lips on hers once more, Morgana placed a finger over them to stop him. She had more to say yet, and she wasn't sure how he would feel about her conditions, but she had to have them. There was no way she could stand by a watch all the death her father would bring upon her people without them.

"I will not stand by and allow Uther to kill innocent people. If he arrests anyone for the crime of sorcery, I will do everything in my power to release them. That is only way I can live with myself." She stated, waiting with baited breath for Merlin to make his decision on her announcement. To decide if he would help or hinder her. And in that moment she forgot that the enchantment Morgause had planted would make him agree to anything she suggested, or so she believed.

Merlin heard her words, and couldn't help a small amount of guilt to seep into him. Because that was exactly what he had been doing. Standing by and watching. Letting innocent people die so that he could guide Arthur to be king. He knew he had a reason for doing nothing, but hearing Morgana put into words that which he did, made him look at it in a different light. And it was one he did not enjoy. Therefore taking a deep breath he stared deeply down at the woman in his arms as he responded "I understand, and I will stand by your side as you do so, I promise. But only if they are innocent. I will not release someone who has used magic to hurt another, anymore than I would release a murder who had used a sword."

"I agree to your terms." Morgana nodded. That was acceptable. Together they would fight for her people, and help those who needed it most. And all the while she hoped Merlin could turn Arthur's mind to freedom for all those with magic. Turn his mind so that her dream could come true.

"And I yours." Merlin vowed, lowering his forehead so that it rested against her own, his hand still holding her jaw gently. And through that connection he felt the rush of magic from him to her and back again. It was as if somehow with the words they had just spoken they had formed a bond between them. A bond that they would never be able to break, no matter what happened along destiny's path.

And Morgana standing there, clutching at Merlin's wrist heard an unknown voice speak inside her mind. _Emrys. He is your destiny, and your doom_. She shivered at the words, having no idea what they meant, or who they referred to. Nor why they came to her now, while she stood with Merlin at such a touching moment. She wanted to tell him, to ask what he thought they meant. But even as she opened her mouth to do so she realised that she could feel a bracelet under her palm. The same bracelet she herself and placed upon the man in front of her to bend him to her will. Was that connected to why the voice spoke to her now? And if so, what was she to do? She wanted to utter the spell that would break the leather cord holding the bracelet tight, to release Merlin from the enchantment. But what would happen if she did? How would it change the agreement they had just made? What would it mean to the freedom of her people? And more selfishly, how would he look at her then? Could she really stand see the betrayal and disgust in his eyes?

No she couldn't. She was too scared, too close to having all she wanted to do that now. So instead she tilted her head up, closing the distance to kiss Merlin with everything she had. Putting into that embrace all the feelings she refused to name, all the emotions he caused to sweep through her, and releasing her magic, allowing all her power to run free and unchecked around them.

Merlin returned the embrace with the same intensity, letting his magic loose as well, feeling freer than he ever had when a wind wiped around them both, causing their hair and clothes to ruffle as it shook the bed hangings. For the first time in his life Emrys let himself be free in the arms of the woman he was coming to love. And it was… magical.

When their lips finally parted, their breathing ragged, they both kept the eyes closed for a moment too long. Letting the golden glow they knew would should simmer down, before green met blue once more.

"I… I am sorry, Merlin." Morgana started to stumble. She had never felt her magic so powerfully as she had when they kissed. And she hoped she had not scared the man whose arms she was still wrapped in.

"Never apologise for your magic, Morgana. It is part of you, embrace it." Merlin responded sincerely. No one should ever have to apologise for being who they were.

"Thank you, for understanding." Morgana replied smiling up at him, causing the guilt once more to rise in Merlin as he wondered just how she was going to reach when she discovered she wasn't the only one with magic. Oh he could not see that going well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Meri Ley (Guest), parrillaxrobbie (Guest), mersan123, OechsnerC, AndreKl and MargsMonday for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Gwen was confused when Arthur pulled her out of Morgana's rooms, and not just because he was pulling her away from her duty, but also at his words. What did he mean by the love birds? She was under the belief that the enchantment upon Merlin had been broken, so why would he say that? Oh no, don't say they had something else to deal with. She wasn't sure she could cope with another drama in Camelot, and while she thought that at the back of her mind the startling thought that it was usually Merlin who dealt with it all came through loud and clear.

But she did not say any of this as she followed the prince who had her heart. Followed him as he walked towards the disused parts of the castle avoiding all the guards along the route. In fact she did not say a word until he guided her into an empty chamber and shut the door behind them.

"What is going on Arthur?" She asked without any preamble. She needed to know, needed to know how she could help him.

"I… " Arthur tried to say, but found he had no words to speak what was on his mind. Was he truly going to tell Gwen his suspicions? Was he truly going to lay the burden he carried, upon the shoulders of the one he loved?

"Is it Merlin?" Gwen asked thinking of the only thing she could that would cause such worry and conflict upon Arthur's face. What had her friend got himself involved in now? What had he done this time to protect the man they both loved?

"Yes. He…" again Arthur found he couldn't say the words. Instead he ran his hand through his hair as he turned to look out of the slit window in the wall, hoping that the sight of Camelot would sooth him, would help him find the words he needed to speak, or give him the clarity he was so desperately trying to find.

"Why did you leave him with Morgana?" Gwen asked deciding to get answers to the practical concerns rather than trying to get Arthur to talk. Maybe they would help her understand what was wrong.

"Because I knew she would be able to occupy his mind for a while. I mean who wouldn't be occupied when alone with the woman they love?" Arthur replied, taking a step towards the one who held his own heart, reaching for her hands before he lifted them to his lips so he could plant gentle kisses upon her knuckles.

"Arthur." Gwen whispered softly smiling softly at him. She would never be able to understand how a man like him could possibly love someone like her, but she knew she was also selfish enough to not really concern herself with that fact. She had him, and that really was all her heart cared for.

And Arthur, staring into her deep brown eyes found the peace he had been seeking. The calmness that made it possible for him to put words to the worry's in his mind. "I don't know what to do Gwen." He whispered still holding her hands tight.

Gwen tried to keep up with the conversation. Tried to find what it was that Arthur was unsure about. But the only thing she could find was his words concerning his friend's feelings for her mistress. Was that what was worrying him? But if so, why leave the two together? She was so confused. But she knew the only way to find out the truth was to ask. Therefore taking a deep breath she did just that.

"Because Merlin loves Morgana?"

"No," Arthur responded with a frown. Surely Morgana had told her about the relationship she had with Merlin, right? I mean he told Morgana about himself and Gwen, surely they talked while they were away?... But that was nothing more than fleeting thoughts as his mind returned to what was truly at its forefront. What was the cause of his worry and upset. Therefore taking a deep breath he continued, in a voice barely above a whisper, not wanting anyone to overhear even if they were in deserted part of the castle. Even walls had ears here he knew. "Because I think… I think he has magic."

At those words Gwen pulled her hands out of Arthurs, raising one to her own neck and the other to her mouth as she breathed out one single sound. "Oh."

"I don't know, I don't want to believe it, he can't. I mean he's… _Mer_ lin. How could he have… but I can't, I don't know what to do. Guinevere, please, help me." Arthur rambled on, his eyes filled with confusion and hurt, and worry and so many things that couldn't be defined. But when that was greeted with nothing more than silence he said the only thing he could think to say.

"Gwen, tell me what to do." He begged. He wished she would speak, or even move. Because it was only then that he realise she was still standing as she had been when he had first uttered the words. Still standing there staring at him with wide eyes, and her hands at her neck and mouth.

Gwen heard the words, heard Arthur say he thought Merlin had magic and all she could think of was the image of her friend burning on a pyre because of it. She didn't know what to say or do, she was frozen with the thought that she held Merlin's life in her hands. Frozen with the idea that Merlin of all people could be a sorcerer. That Merlin was evil. But no, he wasn't. Merlin was the definition of good. So how…?

It took longer than she wanted to admit before the shock and worry receded, before she could remove her hands from where they had automatically gone, and instead moving them to take Arthur's once more. Longer than it should have done before she said in a surprisingly even tone. "Tell me."

And so Arthur did, he told her about what Merlin had said when he was enchanted, he told her about how the spell had been broken by true loves kiss. And Gwen had to say that surprised her, she had never considered Morgana and Merlin as a couple, but she put that aside as she listened to how Arthur had told them both he would support them when he became king. She couldn't have been more proud of him in that moment if she tired. That he was willing to do that for his friend, it made her heart swell and the love she felt for him to grow even more if that was possible. But then he went on to talk about the battle. About how a seemingly healthy tree branch knocked out the men who would have killed him from behind, how the enemy dropped their weapons as if burnt, and he told her of all the other times he had seen it happen. How he had always put it down to luck but was now wondering if maybe it was something s else, something more… wondering if it was Merlin.

And Gwen thought over all her own experiences with the young man. Going right back to the being when he claimed to be the sorcerer who had healed her father soon after he had arrived in Camelot. Then she remembered the conversation they had had when that knight was in town, using magic in the tournament, at how she had told him he was going to have to show everyone he was using magic and how he had asked to borrow her wheelbarrow to move a stature. She had never seen that stature again come to think of it. Not to mention when he was poisoned. Morgana had told her of the light that had saved Arthur in the caves, and she couldn't help but remember the mumbled words Merlin had spoken, words which she now knew were of the old religion. She stood there listening to Arthur with half her mind as she ran through all her own experiences, and yes. She had to agree. When looked at collectively, the most probable cause of them all was… magic.

And each and every one of them had been solved by Merlin.

Merlin had magic. It wasn't a suspicion in Gwen's mind, not now. No now it was a certainty. It made everything make sense… well except for the fact he wasn't trying to kill Arthur or Uther. In fact from what she had seen, and worked out, he had saved them both numerous times. Why would a sorcerer save the life of a Pendragon? That she didn't know, but why would Merlin save the life of anyone? That was easy to answer. Because that was who he was. He had a pure heart, he wanted to help everyone, and he did. He made Camelot a better place, and everyone knew his name, from the highest of nobles, to the simple peasant boy. Everyone knew who Merlin was.

So if Merlin had magic, then that could only mean magic was not evil. Gwen had not been raised by Uther, she had not been forcefully indoctrinated as Arthur had. She had seen things, heard whispers in the lower town which would never reach the ears of prince. She therefore was not as scared at the idea of her friend having that power. Of course she was worried, but it was more for Merlin himself than what he would do. And as she thought that it eased a part of her mind she had been trying to hide from. The part that was sure she had seen Morgana use magic. Surely if Merlin used it and was good, then Morgana could be as well? Especially if he loved her. She could not see Merlin falling for someone evil. Maybe he was helping her and that was how their love had formed? It was such a romantic story if it was true. But however it happened, she did not care. The idea that Morgana had magic no longer terrified her, because Merlin would guide her to the right path. He would show her the way, because he had been here for years, using magic to protect them all. No one could go down a dark path when they had Merlin to guide them. Of that she had complete confidence, she only had to look at the man in front of her to know that was true. Merlin had made Arthur the man she had fallen in love with, he had made him the king she always knew he could be. Merlin was Arthur anchor in the world, the one that connected him to the ground. To his people. He was what he had always needed but never had until a boy had confronted him in the square for his behaviour to a servant.

Yes there was no way Merlin was evil. She needed to make sure Arthur did not do anything he would regret. It was as she was coming to this realisation that Arthur finished with his story.

"What do I do Gwen?" He asked desperately, wanting her to tell him that he was imagining things, but also wanted her to tell him that she too believed his friend was magical. He was so confused.

"All you have at present are suspicions Arthur." Gwen replied, trying to buy time as she thought. Because she knew Arthur, she knew his strong moral code. He would hate to go against his father, even for Merlin. She did not want to put him in that positon by telling him she was sure he was indeed correct.

"I know… but I can't look at him. Can't talk to him, because every time I try, all I see is him trying to kill me." Arthur responded finally telling the true worry on his mind. The thought he would have to kill Merlin to protect himself. He wasn't sure he could do it. Wasn't sure he would ever be able to raise his sword against his friend, no matter what.

"Merlin will never harm you, Arthur. How could you think such a thing?" Gwen stated loudly in condemnation, pulling her hands from Arthur's as she glared at him for even thinking that Merlin could ever move against him.

"Magic is evil Guinevere, what else am I to think?" Arthur demanded back, his eyes blazing in equal to her own. And if anyone had been watching, they would have seen the king and queen they would become in their stance and expressions.

"Merlin is not evil, no matter what you suspect. He had been by your side for years. If he wanted you dead, you would be by now. Tell me, do you know why he is always late with your food? It's because he is testing it for poisons ever since he drank that goblet for you. Did you know that Arthur?" Gwen demanded in a regal tone, forgetting for a moment who she was talking to, forgetting their stations in her fierce defence of her friend.

"He does that?" Arthur asked in strangled voice, deflating at her words.

"Of course he does. He protects you." Gwen replied softening her voice at his stricken expression, though in her head she adds to herself, 'he protects you, from all the danger you cannot see. In more ways than even I knew.'

"He… why?" Arthur asked still staggered by this latest revelation of what his servant does for him. What danger he puts himself in, to make sure he survives.

"Because he believes in you, just as I do. You will make a great king Arthur, we both know it. We both love you." Gwen replied, taking his hands in hers once more hoping to rely through the contact the feelings she knows both herself and Merlin hold for the man in front of her.

"But… I can't go on like this Gwen. I can't see have him around me all the time with this suspicion in the back of my mind." Arthur responded with a frustrated shake of his head. What was he going to do?

"Have you thought of asking him?" Gwen asked cautiously, not wanting Arthur to know she was sure of what the answer to that question would be.

"No. I cannot, and will not, watch him die." Arthur stated in voice which would brook no argument. And Gwen knew better than to suggest he go against his father for his friend. He was the crown prince and he would always do his duty to the king, even if that duty led to the death of closest friend. Therefore she turned her mind to what to suggest to help Arthur out of the situation he found himself in.

"How about suggesting he work for Gaius full time?" Gwen finally suggested. It was the only solution she could think of that would still keep Merlin close to Arthur, while also completely the princes wish to show the court how highly he valued his friend.

"Why would I do that?" Arthur asked with a frown. I mean why would he apprentice _Mer_ lin to Gaius? He was servant.

"Because then when you are king he could be your court physician and have a place on the council. It would give him a positon that would allow him to marry Morgana, and he would still be able to advise you." Gwen explained, already thinking ahead to what role Merlin could play in the court of the man she loved.

At her words Arthur's eyes lit up. "Gwen, you are brilliant." He responded seeing what she did now. It was perfect. And it gave him a way to present it to Merlin without saying anything about… his suspicions.

"I like to think I have my moments." Gwen replied with a small smile, glad she had helped him in some way.

"I will go speak with Gaius now. Thank you, my lady." And with that Arthur bent his head so he could gently place a kiss upon her lips. Hoping she knew that when he my lady he meant it in every sense of the word. Hoped she knew that one day he hoped to make her his queen. He would never ask her to wait for him, but he hopes she would.

And Gwen returned the kiss, dreaming of the day that was now one step closer to a possibility in her mind. Hearing Arthur's thoughts on Merlin and Morgana gave her hope for her own future. Maybe one day, she really would be his lady.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Guest, Elle Light, Guest, Meri Ley (Guest), AndreKl, parrillaxrobbie (Guest), OechsnerC, Guest, Gingeraffealene and mersan123for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I originally wrote this as two separate ones, but decided to just put them together, so it is rather long. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Gaius was busy mixing a tonic for the injured knights, something that would help ease their pain while they healed. He had expected to have to do a lot of work when he had seen them return, but instead he found that Merlin had done more than a passably good job on the two men. All he had needed to do was apply honey to the wounds to stop any infection and change the bandages. Merlin really had come a long way from the boy who had known nothing when he first arrived. In fact one day Gaius could see him making an exceptional physician, that is as long as he didn't get himself killed before hand at any rate.

He was just stoppering the last bottle when a knock sounded on his door, making him frown.

"Come in." He called out, wondering who it was and what had happened now. But when the door opened to admit Arthur his frown turned to a smile. "What can I do for you, sire?"

"I… is Merlin here?" Arthur asked suddenly realising that it would probably be best to have this conversation when his servant wasn't in the vicinity. Once it was all confirmed he could tell Merlin what he had arranged. Once there was no going back.

"I'm sorry sire, he informed me you had given him the afternoon off so I sent him to collect some more comfrey." Gaius responded trying to look contrite, but in truth puzzled about why the prince was looking for his servant right now. From what Merlin had told him, they had barely spoken on the journey home. What was going on?

"No, I did. It was you I wished to speak to." Arthur replied moving into the room and making sure the door was closed securely behind him as he did so. He didn't want anyone overhearing this conversation if he could help it.

"Oh? How can I help you, Arthur?" Gaius asked moving so they could both sit at the bench. Maybe he could get the answers his ward had failed to achieve. Maybe Arthur would tell him what was on his mind.

"I've been thinking…" Arthur started to say, but then realised he wasn't sure how to continue. How was he to tell this man who thought of his friend like a son, that he didn't want him serving him anymore? How would Gaius take the idea that he was going to suggest?

"Yes?" Gaius prompted when Arthur said nothing more just sat there with a frown on his face as he stared at the table top.

"You know about Merlin and Morgana I presume?" Arthur replied deciding to change tack as he snapped his head up to stare into the older man's eyes. surely there was no way Gaius did not know what was going on, I mean this was Merlin, he was hopeless at keeping secrets… or maybe he wasn't. If his suspicions were correct, then Merlin was better than anyone he knew at keeping them. Now that was an idea he never thought would cross his mind.

"I do." Gaius nodded cagedly, wondering what exactly Arthur knew about the pair. He hoped he meant the blossoming relationship, and not the fact they were the two most powerful magic users in the surrounding area.

"Well then, you must realise that they could never marry while Merlin is a servant." Arthur said finding himself on solid ground now. It seemed Merlin hadn't kept his relationship from his mentor. That was good.

Gaius blinked at that sentence, trying to get his mind around the fact Arthur was sat before him calmly talking of Merlin and Morgana's marriage. He must have missed that announcement in court, or in his wards ramblings of his day. It seemed he and Merlin had a few things they needed to discuss when he returned. But he knew Arthur was waiting for a response, so using his most grave voice he said, "Indeed."

Having Gaius agreement Arthur nodded before pronouncing in his most pompous royal voice, "therefore I have decided that Merlin shall be your apprentice."

"My… apprentice? Why?" Gaius asked completely confused now. How would Merlin being his apprentice help? Not to mention the fact he already was, the way he had taken care of the injured knights confirmed that if any confirmation was needed. Was that what spurned this strange conversation with Arthur?

"Well that way when I become king he will be the court physician and on the council. In such a position he could marry the king's ward." Arthur explained with a sigh. He had hoped the old man would have understood his plan without him having to spell it out. Surely it was obvious? And in thinking that Arthur conveniently forgot it was Gwen's suggestion and he himself hadn't seen it until she said it.

"you want Merlin to be your court physician?" Gaius asked in surprise, not so much because he thought Arthur would replace him, but more that that was not the role he saw his boy being in his court. Merlin was not court physician material, no matter how good he got at healing people. No his role was and always would be at Arthur's side, advising him and keeping him safe.

Arthur of course took Gaius' tone a different way to the one he meant. Therefore he quickly tried to rectify what he saw as a grievous insult to the man next to him.

"What? No. Gaius, I didn't mean… or course I wish you to serve me as you do my father but… hmm… ah…"

Gaius let him flounder for a few more moments before deciding to take pity on the man, and therefore with a smile he said drily, "I am aware of my advance years, sire, there is no need to feel embarrassment about that."

"Right. So what do you think? Are you willing to take Merlin on as your apprentice?" Arthur asked skipping quickly over his faux pas and back to his original reason for being there.

"But sire, he already is." Gaius replied not wanting to commit to anything, knowing full well that there was no way Merlin would agree to this suggestion of Arthur's.

"No, he's my manservant." Arthur states in his most arrogant tone, making Gaius raise his eyebrow at him. Merlin was a lot more than just his manservant and they both knew it.

"Who also helps me out and learns from me." Gaius replied firmly, hoping that was the end of this.

"But surely if he was with you all the time he would learn more." Arthur argued not willing to let this idea go. It was the only way he would be able to continue in his blissful ignorance, not that he put it that way to himself. No to himself he determined that this was best for Merlin and Morgana, and a way to make sure his friendship with the younger man was not ruined by his suspicions.

"He would. Forgive me Arthur, but have you asked Merlin how he feels about this plan?" Gaius asked deciding it was time for plane speaking. And as he said the words he did not miss the ever so subtle flinch prince gave at his question. What was that for? What had happened between his ward and the other side of his coin?

Arthur briefly felt guilt at the Gaius' words. Of course he hadn't asked Merlin, he knew his friend would never agree, but he needed this, for the both of them. Therefore sitting up straight he spoke. "I am his master, it is up to me to decide where he works." Gaius couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at that and wonder if anyone had ever told Merlin that fact, because he was pretty sure that his ward did not agree with that one. "What I need to know Gaius is if you would be willing to have him in such a role." Arthur continued paying no attention to Gaius' behaviour. He needed his answer and that was all.

Gaius thought for a moment before finding the words he needed. "I would be more than happy to have Merlin as my apprentice Arthur, if he wishes to be so."

"Then that is settled. I will inform him of his chance of status when he brings my dinner this evening." Arthur replied with a wide smile as he stood and made his way out of the room. Everything was settled. Merlin would work for Gaius and he would no longer have these feelings and confusions around him. Everything would be fine, and it didn't cross his mind for a moment to worry about how Merlin would take the news.

"You may inform him Arthur, but I do not believe he will be willing to comply." Gaius muttered towards the closed door, and for a brief moment he wanted nothing more than to be a fly on the wall of that conversation later. He could imagine it would be rather explosive. But then he thought better of it. In fact he decided he might just make sure he was in the lower town when Merlin returned from it. He really didn't want to cope with Merlin demanding to know why he hadn't told him about this conversation. Hmm, maybe he should go to the lower town now, because there was no way he would be the one to break this news to his ward. Yes, the lower town was looking more and more promising as a place to hide. Surely they was someone down there that needed his skills? And if not, he could always go to the tavern.

* * *

Merlin returned from his trip to collect herbs to find his and Gaius quarters empty. But he wasn't surprised by that. No doubt someone somewhere was ill or injured and required Gaius' help. Therefore without thought he quickly hung the herbs on the drying rack, before moving towards the door to go and get Arthur his dinner. He had been so pleased that he had turned Morgana from her dark path, that he had changed her destiny that he hadn't been able to remove the smile from his face the whole time he had been out of the castle. Even when his mind turned as it always enviably did to Arthur, he didn't stop smiling, though he did try to think of a way to find out what was on the princes mind. He needed to know what was upsetting the prat so he could help him solve it, because when he did that, well then everything would be going his way for once. Yes, once he had sorted out whatever hissy fit the dollophead was having now, well then the future would be bright.

Therefore it was with a spring in his step and a goofy smile upon his lips that he entered Arthur's chambers, tray in hand. And hey, he was even almost on time and everything. If he hadn't stopped to check for poison he would have made it easily, but there was no way he wasn't going to do that.

* * *

Arthur was sat waiting, he had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to think of what he was going to say to Merlin. Trying to build himself up to having a conversation with the man he suspected of being a sorcerer. Trying to convince himself he can look into his friend's eyes. But still he was taken by surprise when his door opened without a knock. Oh, he knew who it was, it was just…

"You're early."

"No I'm not. I'm on time, as you requested." Merlin responded without missing a beat as he placed the tray on the table and started to arrange the dishes upon it in front of Arthur.

"You're early for you." Arthur muttered falling easily into their normal banter at his friend's response, forgetting for a moment all the thoughts in his head so he could just enjoy his friend's company.

"Well my apologies prince part, would like me to go and wait in the hall for a while before coming back? That is if you like your dinner cold." Merlin asked standing up and crossing his arms, though he frowns slightly when he realised that Arthur still wasn't looking him in the eye, even if he was talking to now. It was a start he guessed.

"It always is, I've got used to it." Arthur replied with a shrug reaching for his goblet.

"Coltpole." Merlin muttered as he moved towards the wardrobe to get Arthur's sleep wear ready for him.

"Idiot." Arthur responded without thought. It felt normal, and it eased Arthur as nothing else could. Or at least it did before everything in his mind came flooding back and he found himself staring down at his dinner, the idea of eating it turning to ashes in his mouth. He could not put this off any longer. "Merlin, join me, if you would."

"Okay." Merlin replied not sure how to take that. This was the second time Arthur had asked him to join him to eat and it was starting to become unnerving. He moved to take the chair on Arthur's right without thought, grabbing some of the meat off of Arthur's plate before the other man could protest. They then sat in uncomfortable silence as they both tried to eat. Finally Merlin could stand the tension no longer. "What's going on Arthur?"

"I have been thinking." Arthur responded not looking up from the food he was pushing around his plate.

"You know that's a bad idea." Merlin interrupted with his usual derogatory tone making Arthur look up and glare at him for a second.

"Shut up, _Mer_ lin, and listen. I have decided that you should apprentice Gaius full time." Arthur stated, placing down his cutlery and bringing his head up, even if he was looking over Merlin's shoulder as he did so.

"What? Why?" Merlin spluttered his face contorting into a vision of horror as if Arthur had suggested he go out and kill fluffy bunny rabbits with his bare hands.

"You are obviously good at being a physician, I saw the way you looked after my knights. And if you are to marry Morgana you cannot be my servant. As court physician you will be a valued member of the court, and as such will be in a position to ask for her hand." Arthur stated, not commenting on Merlin's facial expression, and instead determined to get out all he had to say. Though that could also be because he was not actually looking at Merlin, just looking in his general direction.

"But… I'm your servant." Merlin responded as if that was a fundamental law of the land. One that couldn't be changed by anyone or anything.

"You can't be forever." Arthur replied, his voice gentler now, knowing how it would hurt his friend if he thought he was pushing him away. And he wasn't, not really, it was just…

"I am willing to be your servant until the day I die, you know that." Merlin's answer was absolute. There was no space for argument in those words, no leeway or wiggle room.

"Come on Merlin, you love Morgana, you can't marry her holding the position you currently do. I am doing this for you." Arthur responded in exasperation. Why couldn't Merlin see how much better this would be for him? How could he not see that working for Gaius would be a chance to better his station? Why couldn't Merlin let him go?

At that sentence Merlin could feel all his carefully laid plans come crashing down. All his visions of the future went up in smoke. Because there was no way he could give up his position at Arthur's side. He needed to protect him. That was his job. Arthur was everything to him everything he did was for the other man, to make him the king he knew he could be. He could not let anything come between that, even if it meant… even if it meant that he had to give up Morgana. Give up trying to save her. Give up trying to stop her becoming his enemy. And even if it meant breaking his own heart into pieces, he would do it for Arthur. Because for his king he would do anything. Therefore taking a deep breath and closing off the part of him that was screaming at him to think about what he was doing, closing off the part the loved the seer, he said one word in a voice with brooked no arguments.

"No."

"No?" Arthur repeated in astonishment? What did Merlin mean, no? He couldn't say no.

"No. if you insist I choose, I will always choose you, Arthur." Merlin replied with such broken honesty that for the first time since the battle Arthur actually looked at his friend.

And what he saw made his mouth drop open. Because what he saw also tore his heart out. The determination that mixed with the pain in Merlin's eyes was something he had never seen before. Though there was a similarity to the looks he got when he was being wise, giving advice which helped him see what he needed to do. Helped him become who he was today. And looking at the man sitting next to him, sitting with a straight back and steel in his eyes, he saw his friend. The true Merlin that was often times hidden behind the goofy smiles and clumsy mishaps. The man staring back at him was the same one who had followed him out to fight the dragon, the same one who said he had magic while enchanted, the same one who had helped his knights after the battle. The same one he suspected of being a sorcerer, and yet it was also… Merlin. Loyal faithful Merlin. The one man he knew who would never betray him, the one man who would always be at his side.

And in that moment Arthur knew he could never send him away. Because he needed _his_ Merlin as much as it seemed the younger man needed him. His suspicions faded away, not because he didn't think Merlin had magic, but more because he was no longer worried by the idea. Looking into those eyes, the eyes of his most loyal subject, he knew he would never do anything to hurt him. He opened his mouth to ask the question that haunted his mind, but then closed it again. He didn't need to hear the words, didn't want to hear the words. Didn't want to have to choose between this man and his father, but he knew he needed to say something, do something to show the trust he was putting in the younger man. Show him what he meant to him. A heartbeat passed, and then another before the words he needed to speak came to him.

"Magic is banned in Camelot."

At his words Merlin straighten even more his head going up and for a brief moment he looked like a rabbit caught in a trap. But in a blink of the eye the look was gone to be replaced with a different, more intense one. One that Arthur felt could see right through him, as if the man in front of him was weighing him, and he couldn't help but hope he didn't come up wanting.

"I know." Merlin finally said in an even tone, his voice deeper than Arthur was used to, more serious than he had ever heard him. It was all the confirmation he needed to know his suspicions were correct. Merlin had magic, and yet he was loyal only to him. That sent fear racing through him, but not fear of Merlin, but fear for him. He didn't want his friend to die because of him.

"The practise of any kind of sorcery is a death sentence." Arthur replied needing to put voice to his fears, even if he keep his tone serious and even, not letting the younger see the worry he had for him.

"Yes." Merlin agreed without hesitation or a hint of worry in his voice, as if the idea of his own death was nothing in his mind. How could anyone not feel scared of their own death? How could he take the idea so simply when the mere thought of Merlin burning alive frozen Arthur to the bone? What had he ever done to warrant this man in his life? What had he ever done to deserve Merlin's loyalty and protection? He didn't know, but he knew what he could do. And that was everything in his power to repay the man for all he had given him. For all he didn't know that he had done for him.

"I won't make you choose." He said with a nod of his head, making it a vow in his mind that he would never make Merlin choose. Never make him have to decide between himself and anyone else. Merlin had his trust, and he always would.

"Thank you, sire." Merlin breathed, for once not saying his title in a way that was derogatory, because he had understood what Arthur was giving him. That Arthur had accepted him for who he was, okay sure the prince didn't know everything, and he was sure to be angry when he did, but it was enough for now for Merlin to know he had Arthur. That his dreams were not in vain, because if Arthur accepted him, then surely there would come a time when he could accept everyone with magic, right?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank lauparrillaxrobbie, OechsnerC, NotNecessarilyInThatOrder, Elle Light, Arwen (Guest), Mersan123 (Guest) and septimusromanseverus for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **For those who have asked, Arthur and Gwen's relationship will be a background story. Now this chapter is set at the beginning of season 3, episode 10 'Queen of Hearts'. Again the bits in italics are dreams. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

 _Guinevere walked up the aisle towards the throne of Camelot, her stiff purple grown trailing after her, and falling perfectly as she knelt at Arthur's feet. The room, while decorated in Camelot's finest glory was silent, as if the walls themselves held their breath, waiting for what was about to happen. Then Arthur stood before the court, a crowd on his head, and another held in his hands._

 _"By the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot." He said as he placed the crown in hand upon the lady's head. With that they both turned towards those in front of them, a collection of knights and nobles, and Merlin standing tall with a look of such pride in his eyes._

Morganas eyes flew open as she gasped. What she had just seen, Gwen sitting on a throne at Arthur's side, she wasn't sure how to handle that. Of course if she had considered it, she would have realised that that would be the outcome of all that was happening now. That Arthur was already leaning towards making Gwen his queen when he told her that he supported her and Merlin, when he told her he loved her maid. But for her to see it, for the goddess to want her to know of this outcome so strongly she broke through her protective bracelet… Morgana didn't understand. Why was she seeing this? Was she supposed to stop it, or help it to happen? And then there was Merlin. He had been standing next to Gaius, and she couldn't help but wonder where she herself had been. Because she had not been at his side as she assumed she would be in the future… unless. Was this less about Gwen becoming queen and more about her and him? Was this vision a sign to show her what would happen if she broke the enchantment that held him? Was that what the goddess wanted her to know? That if she succumbed to her weakness to have Merlin love her for herself and not because he had to, that he would turn away from her? She didn't know, and she had no one to turn to to ask.

Well that wasn't true, she could ask her sister, Morgause would surely know, but to ask her she would have to tell her of the agreement she and Merlin had made. Would have to tell her of her decision to give Arthur a chance to prove he is not their father. Would have to tell her about her other vision, the one where Arthur repealed the ban on magic. And she couldn't do that. But there was no one else she could talk to. No one else who would understand.

* * *

Gwen was smiling as she made her way towards her mistress's chambers. After her talk with Arthur the previous day and her realisation that Merlin had magic, she had felt something ease inside her. Knowing now that Merlin loved Morgana and would help her made her more inclined to trust her friend again. Made her no longer afraid of what Morgana would do with the powers she had suspicions she processed. Yes, everything was good now. Making her way through the door of Morganas chambers, breakfast tray in hand, she was surprised to find the lady up and sitting staring out of the window. She had been doing that a lot of late. Was she thinking of Merlin? Was that who distracted her so? Gwen hoped so. It was so nice to be in love.

"Good morning my lady. Is everything all right?" She asked with a smile as she put down the food and made her way towards Morgana's bed to start straightening the covers.

"Yes, Gwen, its fine. I just… I did not sleep well." Morgana replied turning from the window to look at the woman she had seen in her dream. She barely looked any younger than the one who had the crown placed on her head. Which could only mean that Arthur's time to be king would soon be upon them. But the how's and why's eluded her. All she could think about was the fact she had not seen herself in the crowd, watching the crowning of the queen.

"I'm sorry to hear that my lady, can I get you anything? Maybe a tonic from Gaius? I could ask Merlin to bring it." Gwen suggested boldly, hoping Morgana would realise from her words that she knew about her and her friend. Knew and supported them just as Arthur did.

"Thank you, Gwen. You are so kind." Morgana replied not agreeing to Gwen's suggestion, though she did not say no either. Instead she turned back to looking out of the window, staring over the citadel, trying to figure out what it was her dream was trying to tell her.

Gwen for her part curtsied to her lady before leaving quietly. She knew something was troubling Morgana, and while the lady did not seem to want to talk to her about it, maybe she would talk to the one she loved. With that in mind Gwen set out to find Merlin. It was time for them to talk, and hopefully he would be able to help her friend.

* * *

Merlin was making his way back from the princes chambers, he'd been wary that morning at how things would have changed due to the conversation they had had the previous evening, but it seemed he had nothing to worry about. Arthur had been his usual pratish self, refusing to get up and throwing things at him when he made him. Yep, everything was as it should be. He couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face at the idea that Arthur knew of his magic and accepted him. That everything was going to turn out all right. He was just about to head out towards the stables when a hand shot out to grab his arm. He stiffen instantly, already preparing for the snide smirk and whispered threats that were Morgana's stock in trade now-a-days, before he remembered that wasn't how they were anymore. And not a moment later he saw who it was who had grabbed him and his smile returned.

"Gwen." He said before remembering how she and Arthur had gone off to talk yesterday afternoon before the prince had told him of his idea to have him work for Gaius. He couldn't help but wonder what it was the prince had said the woman who held his heart, what he had told the one who was one of his closest friends, nor could he stop himself from wondering just what she thought of him now.

"Merlin, can we talk?" Gwen asked looking round to see if there was somewhere they could go so that they wouldn't be overheard. None of what she wanted to say to her friend would do well if it got the wrong ears.

"Of course." Merlin nodded, before leading her towards his and Gaius' chambers. It was the one place that they were least likely to be interrupted as the physician was out on his rounds and everyone knew it.

They said nothing until they were both standing facing each other in the centre of the court physician's room, the door closed behind them. Even then Merlin had no idea what to say to his friend. Luckily for him it seemed she was not so tongue tied.

"I know, Merlin."

"Know what?" Merlin asked cagily, there were so many things she could know, about his magic, or him and Morgana, or even Morgana's magic. He needed to know which of the secrets he held close she had discovered.

"About your magic. About all you have done for not just Arthur but Camelot itself. I know how you have been protecting us all from the shadows, and I know we owe you a debt that can never be repaid." Gwen responded with absolute sincerity, reaching for and taking a hold of Merlin's hands, holding them tight so he would understand she meant every word that she spoke. That she was thanking him for all those who didn't know who it was who had saved their lives time and time again.

"I don't want repayment, Gwen." Merlin replied with a soft smile as his eyes twinkled with unshed tears caused by a rush of feeling running through him at her actions more than her words. The fact she had reached for him, was holding his hands, it showed him that she trusted him more than any words she could say ever could. It was humbling to feel such acceptance for the part of him he had kept hidden for so long, from so many people. But it was also freeing. He felt as if a weight he had never realised was there, was slowly, bit by bit, lifting from him. It started with the conversation he had had with Arthur the previous night, and was now continuing with this one he was now having with Gwen. It was… there were no words to describe how he was feeling right then in truth.

"I know that, too." Gwen answered with a smile in return, her own eyes starting to tear up at the emotions she saw in her friend's eyes. She couldn't imagine how it must have felt to live while hiding such a part of who he was, live with a death sentence hanging over his head. But now was not the time for such thoughts. No, now was a time for looking towards the future. As such taking a deep breath she stood up straight her smile widening as she spoke once more, in a more playful tone. "I also know about you and Morgana. About the love you share, and the dreams you have for the future."

"Gwen-" Merlin groaned rolling his eyes at her for bringing that up. He really didn't want to discuss his relationship with Morgana, mainly because he knew it was so very different to what everyone thought. So much more complicated than just a difference in their status.

"Do not try and deny it." Gwen scolded him gently. She would not stand there and listen to him trying to tell her he didn't love Morgana when she knew he did. There would be no more secrets between them, not now.

"I wouldn't. I do love her, and I hope we can have a future together." Merlin replied completely serious. It was all he hoped for, that he and Morgana could change their destinies', rewrite the path they were supposed to walk and forge a new one together. He knew they had taken the first steps, he just hoped they continued… and that the secrets he had kept from his lady did not destroy all he was hoping they could build.

"Of course you can Merlin, Morgana loves you too. And speaking of the lady, she had a bad night, is there anything that Gaius has prepared you could take to her?" Gwen asked turning her mind to the true reason she had come to find Merlin. That she wanted someone to be there for the lady who was her friend.

"A bad night?" Merlin asked instantly going alert at the words. He was pretty sure he knew what that meant, but if she had had a vision even while wearing the bracelet given to her by Morgause… well he dreaded to think about what she had seen.

"Yes, I think her nightmares have returned some. I had hoped they had gone, she seemed to sleep much more peacefully of late but-" Gwen started to explain, getting worked up with worry that her mistress former malady was returning. She remembered all the nights she had stayed awake at Morgana's side as she cried and saw things no one should ever have to see. They had been terrible and violent and she didn't want her to have to go through those again.

"I will go to her, Gwen. Leave it with me." Merlin interrupted firmly. He needed to know what Morgana had seen, and what he could do to stop whatever terror was heading towards Camelot this time.

"Thank you Merlin, I knew I could trust you." Gwen replied smiling up at him once more and giving his hands a final squeeze before she let them go.

"Always." Merlin answered with a quirk of his eyebrow, making Gwen think he looked like he was trying to imitate Gaius and failing miserably, it made her chuckle as she turned towards the door, knowing Morgana would be in the best possible hands soon enough. And with that she left to start her daily chores, not seeing the knight who stood in the shadows of the corridor as she made her way down the stairs from Gaius' rooms.

* * *

Leon had been planning to see Gaius before training, hoping to get an update on the knights under his care. But he had woken late, though once he was dressed he realised he still had time to make it to the court physician's chamber if he was quick. Therefore he hurried across the castle to those rooms. He had just raised his hand to knock when he heard voices on the other side of the door.

 _"Gwen-"_ that was Merlin's voice. Though that was not unexpected considering he lived there as well. Again he went to knock only to hear clearly a voice he knew well from his own youth.

 _"do not try and deny it."_ Gwen. But what was Merlin trying to deny? Leon waited a heartbeat running through possibilities in his mind. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but that moment he had taken to ruminate had made it already too late for him not to hear the next words spoken from Arthurs servant.

 _"I wouldn't. I do love her, and I hope we can have a future together."_ Merlin was in love? With who, and did Arthur know? Was that what had changed between the two of them? That Merlin had found himself a woman he wished to court? Though he couldn't see how that would affect the friendship between servant and prince. Of course the next words Gwen spoke cleared that one up for him as nothing else could.

 _"Of course you can Merlin, Morgana loves you too…"_ Leon heard nothing more of the conversation after those words. Instead he found himself retreating to a darkened corner of the corridor trying to process what he had just heard. Merlin and Morgana loved each other? _Merlin_ and _Morgana_? They could never be together, Uther would have the servant's head if he even so much a suspected he had such inappropriate feelings for his ward. Suddenly Arthur's behaviour made so much more sense. Though not all of it. Leon suddenly remembered how the previous day when the prince and his servant had escorted the lady to her rooms as she was feeling unwell, remembered how it had been Merlin at her side and not Arthur. That made him think that the prince wasn't against the match. But then why was he not talking to Merlin after the battle with the bandits? Though if Arthur was for a connection between the Lady Morgana and Merlin, it did explain the sudden respect he was showing towards the man. But still… there had to be something more here, Arthur's behaviour was to contradictory to be only about developing feelings between Merlin and Morgana.

Leon had no idea what to do with the information he had just discovered, if he should try to talk to Merlin or Arthur about it, but he knew one thing, and that was he must make sure that no one else ever found out. Morgana had been through enough after being held for a year, and as for Merlin, well, Arthur would be lost without him. No, this was information he would take to his grave if needs be. No one would hear anything from him, and he just had to trust Merlin and Arthur would sort everything else out between themselves. He already knew too much, he didn't need to know anymore. No one needed to know he knew. Yes, he would pretend he hadn't ever heard that conversation and carry on as he always had. Watching and helping to protect the kingdom he loved. Because that was what he did, and if he now felt that meant protecting Merlin and Morgana's possible relationship, no one needed to know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **jmood, OechsnerC, AndreKl, Gingeraffealene, Elle Light, Meri Ley (Guest) and lauparrillaxrobbie for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's not very long I'm afraid, but the next one should be… I think. Anyway I hope you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin barely knocked before letting himself into Morgana's chambers. He needed to see her, needed to know what it was she had dreamed so that he could do what he always did, protect Camelot.

* * *

Morgana heard the knock and was just about to call out a 'come in' when the door opened to reveal who her visitor was. "Merlin."

"My lady. Gwen told me you had a troubled night, I needed to see for myself that you were well." Merlin responded bowing slightly before moving to lean against the window near to her chair, but not invading her space. They needed to talk not kiss, and he knew if he got too close to her, the latter would more than likely be the outcome of his visit.

"I had a dream." Morgana replied staring past the man in her rooms. She did not try to pretend with him, they both knew he knew she had visions, so why lie?

"What happened Morgana?" Merlin asked softly, tilting his head so that in interrupted her line of sight, making their eyes meet. And for the first time Morgana really looked at him, it was only then she noticed that he had an air of confidence he did not usually hold. She did not understand what it was or why it was there, but her mind was too occupied by her dream to pay it much mind.

"I dreamt of Gwen being crowned queen." Morgana answered. At her words Merlin's face lit as if the sun was shining upon it. He looked so proud and his smile was so wide… it was the same look he had had in her dream as he watched the coronation.

"That's great." Merlin crowed in delight. The idea that his friends would have what they wanted, would be together, it was everything he wished for, for the both of them. But then he looked at Morgana and noticed she did not seem as enthusiastic as him. Oh, he hoped she wasn't going to do anything to try and break up Arthur and Gwen. Because that was something he could not stand by and let happen. "What's wrong?"

"She is a servant Merlin, and she was sitting on my throne." Morgana snapped out without thinking about her words or who she was speaking too. There was just too much going through her mind, and seeing Merlin looking so excited by the marriage of his friends… it had set off something inside her that she didn't understand.

"You want to marry your brother?" Merlin asked with a look of alarm. There were so many things that were wrong with that idea, the main one being Arthur was her brother.

"No I-… you know?" Morgana breathed her eyes going wide as she registered his words. She had not thought anyone knew except for herself, her sister, Uther and… Gaius. Of course, if Gaius knew, then Merlin did as well.

"Yes, I know. But what is wrong with Arthur marrying Gwen?" Merlin replied, trying to skirt over the whole knowledge conversation. He did not want to think about the accident he had caused Morgana to have, the way he had almost killed her for a second time. No that was something he definitely didn't want to think about thank you very much, ever if he could get away with.

"I don't… think there is anything wrong with it. But if I am having a vision about it… I do not know what it means." Morgana responded frowning as she tried to work out what it was the goddess wished her to do.

Merlin for his part stayed silent for a moment as he thought. Why would Morgana see Gwen's coronation? Surely it was a forgone conclusion in his mind, that Arthur would marry the woman he loved. But maybe… maybe it wasn't such a forgone conclusion to Arthur himself? Maybe that was why Morgana was seeing it, so that she could help guide Arthur to his rightful queen. "Maybe you need to give the prat a push in the right direction."

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked frowning again at his words. From what Arthur had told her he was in love and had every intention of marrying Gwen when the time came.

"Arthur is still not sure marrying Gwen is the right thing to do for the kingdom. Maybe you can help him see that it is." Merlin replied with a shrug. He refused to think about how it could be that Morgana had seen this to stop the relationship, that wasn't possible. Not in his mind. But the idea that she help get their friends together, yes that he was more than happy to believe.

"Thank you, Merlin. It's nice to have someone to talk to about… everything." Morgana responded smiling up at him in such a way Merlin moved from where he was leaning so that he was standing right in front of her. He thought of all the times he hadn't been there for her to talk to, all the times he might have changed their paths of destiny before now… but there was no used dwelling in the past. He could only look to the future and hope it turned out the way it should. Hope it contained the both of them together, talking as they always should have done, being at each other's side as they helped and protected the people of the kingdom rather than fighting over it.

"You are welcome, Morgana. I am always here for you." He said quietly before bending forwards and pressing his lips against hers. Giving her a gentle, comforting kiss, while combining his magic with that of the woman before him. Stroking it and soothing away the worry and tension she held tight while welcoming it into himself only to return it back through the connection they had forged between them.

"You had best go, I have plans to make." Morgana muttered when they finally parted, Merlin's lips a hair breadth from her own.

"And I have some stables to clean. Oh joy. Until next time, my love." Merlin replied smiling brightly at her as he reached for her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles before turning and walking out of the door.

Morgana couldn't breathe as she watched Merlin walk out the door. Because as he had stood there, bowing over her hand he had stared into her eyes. The look he had given her was the same as the one she had seen in her dream where Arthur repealed the ban on magic. It was a look of such love and devotion. She had not thought it possible for him to look at her like that while enchanted, because so far he had not done so. But now he had. What did that mean? Did the enchantment get greater the longer it was affecting the one under it? Or… was it possible that maybe Merlin was starting to have true feelings for her that were bleeding through the power her sister had put him under? Was it possible that Merlin could maybe care for her without the enchantment that currently held him? She did not know, but she wished it could. Because she knew deep inside that she had fallen for the man who was a once friend turned enemy turned lover. She knew that while she never meant to, she had given him her heart. All she wanted was for him to feel as she did without having to be spelled into doing so. If there was a possibility that he could… but was she really willing to risk all that rode on their current relationship just for her own happiness? Was she really willing to risk it all for… love?

At that thought Morgana stood. She knew she would never find the answers she sort in her room. She needed to spend time with Merlin. And the best way to do that was to spend time with Arthur. Therefore she had a prince to collar and persuade he really wanted to spend the afternoon with his sister. And if they needed to bring their servants along so they could do their jobs, then no one would think anything about that. Even if said servants would be there to attend to the one who wasn't the master or mistress. Yes, this was prefect plan, it would give her and Merlin time together, as well as Arthur and Gwen. What could possibly go wrong?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Greytune, Meri Ley (Guest), Dinozzo1, OechsnerC, Elle Light, Gingeraffealene, NotNecessarilyInThatOrder, lauparrillaxrobbie and septimusromanseverus for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin stood in the courtyard holding the reins of two horses, while a stable hand held two more behind him. Those were the ones that held the packs containing food, blankets and cushions so the royal party could have a comfortable picnic to break up their afternoon ride. He didn't know how Morgana had persuaded Arthur to spend the afternoon with her, nor did he know how Arthur had persuaded Uther to let the two of them go out with only their servants in attendance, but he didn't question that they had. And he couldn't have been happier about it. It was the perfect chance to let Gwen and Arthur be together without the worry of someone seeing, or fear of the courts and the King's response to their affections for each other. And if he also realised somewhat selfishly it would give him more time with Morgana, was there really anything wrong with that? The woman she was becoming, or more the woman she had once been and was finding again, she was worthy of his heart surely. Morgana had promised to side with Arthur, and he knew that was not a lie. Her magic told him her words were spoken in truth and as such he found for the first time since she had enchanted him, he was happy to show his feelings for her. Was happy about the chance they were going to have to spend time not just together, but with their friends as well. Yes, it was going to be a perfect afternoon.

It was at that moment that Morgana and Arthur came out of the doors, Gwen following behind with a small smile on her face as she unconsciously stared at the back of the prince. The love she had in her eyes made Merlin's heart warm for his friend's future. Gwen and Arthur would make the best king and queen he could ever know, he was sure of that. When the three people came to the horses they separated, with Gwen going towards the horse that was behind Arthurs own, and said man following, offering to help her mount the steed. Leaving Morgana to approach her own horse, and Merlin alone.

Merlin watched as she walked, staring at her beauty in the violet riding outfit she was wearing. In fact he was so caught in his appreciation he did not notice her stop by her horse, waiting for assistance.

" _Mer_ lin, you job is to assist the lady onto her horse. Are you a complete idiot?" came Arthur's voice cutting through his thoughts and making him realise he was standing in the courtyard just staring at the Kings ward. Not a good plan if he wanted to keep his head.

"Lady Morgana, allow me." He said, ignoring Arthur's words in favour of dropping the reins of the horses he was holding and moving to stand by Morgana's side. But when he got there he had a moment's hesitation. He knew that he should be making a cradle for her foot and hosting her up that way as he was a servant. But he was also the man who hoped to make her one day his wife, if things turned out as he hoped they would, and as such he wanted more than anything to do as Arthur had done to Gwen and grip her waist and lift her into the saddle.

Morgana saved him from his dilemma by placing her hands upon his shoulders, obviously expecting him to lift her into her seat. Well who was he to deny a lady? Therefore sharing a soft smile with the woman in front of him he gently gripped her waist before lifting her effortlessly upwards and onto the horse.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana breathlessly muttered once in place, with the reins in her hands. Many men had done as he just had, but not one of them had ever stirred the feelings inside her that Merlin did when he touched her. For some reason she didn't understand she felt safe in his arms. It was then that the memory of her poisoning rushed back to her, and she was shocked to discover, that even as she lay in his arms dying by his own hand, and buried deep beneath the betrayal, she had felt safe. How could that be? But now was not the time to think on such a thing.

"You are welcome, my lady." Merlin replied bowing to her before moving to mount his own horse which was directly behind her own.

Once he was settled the four of them made their way out of the courtyard, with Merlin moving to be beside Arthur who was in the lead, there usual banter heard by all as they made their way out of the gate. And Leon who had been watching from the shadows couldn't help but smile. It seemed the prince had settled whatever was worrying him, and it was even more obvious that he was supportive of the relationship between the king's ward and his servant. Though Leon truly hoped it was only obvious to him because he know knew the truth. He did not want to think what would happen if the king ever got wind of the idea of Merlin and Morgana. But looking around the other people in the courtyard, he saw none of them saw anything odd by the behaviour of the party that had just left. That was good. It meant he could only hope they had a nice afternoon rather than worrying about anything else. Turning his mind away from the royal party he instead moved towards the training grounds. He had his own work to do after all.

* * *

They rode for some time before coming to the clearing in the woods that Arthur had decided would be the best place for their picnic. Once stopped he was the one who helped Gwen off her horse and took her arm to show her the place he had chosen, with a little help from a certain servant, leaving Morgana in the capable hands of his friend. That was why they were there after all, to spend time with the one they loved.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the prince, because while he knew what he was doing, it seemed he had forgotten that someone had to set up the picnic, namely him. So once he had helped Morgana off her horse he quickly went about collecting the things he had packed. But he was surprised that rather than Gwen helping as he had presumed, it was Morgana whose hand closed over his as he pulled out the picnic blanket.

"You do not need to help me, my lady." He murmured not wanting his words to reach the happy couple standing at the edge of the clearing talking quietly to each other.

"But it gives Arthur and Gwen the perfect time together, and us as well." Morgana replied with a smile and a chuckle. She was more than happy to help him, to try and find ways to see if her hope was correct. That maybe he had true feelings for her that ran deeper than her sister's enchantment.

"Very true." Merlin agreed before cutting his eyes to the other couple with them only to find their eyes locked together. That was good. And if they were making use of the semi-private time, he did not see why he should not as well. Therefore while Arthur and Gwen where distracted he pulled Morgana so that the horses blocked them from view before placing a quick sweet kiss upon her lips. "As a thank you, for your assistance." He whispered. And then he was gone, moving around and collecting the heavy bags, arranging them to his satisfaction so that everything would be prefect for the meal to come.

"As long as you don't go round thanking all the serving girls that way when they help you." came Morgana's voice from behind him, and while he could tell she had meant it in jest, he was astute enough to notice the hint of jealously in her voice. The idea the Morgana was jealous of him with another woman made his heart sore and a wide smile to appear on his face as he turned to her.

"I promise you, my love. You are the only one I have ever thanked in that way, and the only one I ever will." And staring into her eyes as he said those words everything else seemed to fade away. There was nothing more than the two of them in that moment. But of course a certain coltpole had to go and ruin it all. It seemed he unlike Merlin and Morgana, did not understand the concept of giving lovers a moment.

"When you've finished making doe eyes at Morgana, _Mer_ lin. I would like to eat before dark." Arthur called standing with his hands on his hips as he mock glared at his friend. Through in truth he had been surprised to turn to find the other two staring at each other as if there was nothing else in the world. He had never seen the looks they had on their faces before, not from them. He wondered briefly if that was how he and Guinevere looked when they were together, but no. He could never look as sappy as Merlin.

"Well maybe you should get the food out yourself then." Merlin responded sarcastically though his eyes were smiling as he said the words.

"I am the prince. It is your job to serve me, remember." Arthur replied in his most pompous voice. This was one of his favourite arguments, and favourite activities, making Merlin do all the dirty work.

"I will help you, Merlin. My lady, why don't you and Arthur sit?" Gwen interrupted deciding that if someone did not then nothing would get done.

"Don't be silly, Gwen. We have hands just as you do, and surely with the four of us we will have every set up much more quickly." Morgana replied her with a wave of her hand as she turned to take one of bags from Merlin, before carrying it carefully over to the blanket that had been set up.

"Not if Arthurs involved." Merlin answered with a smirk as he moved the rest of what he was carrying to the same area as Morgana was now kneeling.

"I heard that. I am going to prove you wrong." Arthur stated joining the lady on the blanket and starting to randomly pull wrapped bundles out, piling them high at his side making Merlin roll his eyes before he went to rescue their food. If he did not it would all be squashed with the way Arthur was handling it. Couldn't the dollophead do anything normal people could?

Morgana had been right, it did not take long with the four of them helping, if what Arthur was doing could be classed as such, to have the picnic set up. As such the four friends soon found themselves sitting around the food talking about inconsequential things, and it seemed completely lost of them how they had naturally arranged themselves. With Merlin and Morgana on one side, and Arthur and Gwen the other. Though Merlin and Arthur sat across from each other so the former was within the latter's hitting distance if he said anything too outrageous. Which considering it was Merlin was pretty much everything that came out of the idiot's mouth.

* * *

The food went quickly, and time past with the pleasure of being with friends. Of not having to think of status and rules, not having to worry about what would happen if they were seen. No on that afternoon they were just four people enjoying each other's company. But finally Morgana decided it was time to see if she could find out what she had decided she wanted when she had come up with the plan. Namely whether there was a chance that Merlin loved her, for herself and not for the enchantment her sister had placed him under. Therefore with a stretch she spoke.

"I do not know about all you, but I feel the need for a walk after that delicious meal. Care to join me Merlin?" She asked turning her most stunning smile upon the man next to her.

"Happily, my love." Merlin answered though when his words were followed by a choking sound from Arthur he quickly turned to glare at him as he spoke rapidly. "I said lady. My lady."

"As long as you don't go calling all the ladies of the court that, I think we can let it slide, Merlin… dearest." Arthur responded, batting his eyelashes at his friend as he tried not to burst out laughing at the look of horror on Merlin's face. Oh he was never going to let him live that one down.

"Behave Arthur, or I will have to fight you for my man's honour." Morgana interrupted her smirk showing as she once more subtly reminded him she had beaten him.

"One time Morgana, it was one time." Arthur groaned, when was she going to let that slide? Well, probably never, but still he could live in hope.

"Fine, then I will tell Gwen all the stories I know about you." Morgana replied thinking of the next worst thing she could do to her brother. She liked it when Merlin called her his love, and she really didn't want Arthur putting him off using the words thank you very much.

"I am sure you have done that already." Arthur smirked right back. He was under no illusions that the woman he thought of as a sister and the one he loved weren't as close as best friends could be.

"but I bet there are things I know that she doesn't, in fact there was this one time-" Merlin said deciding to join in the conversation, but before he could get into his stride, though what story he was going to tell he had no idea, Arthur interrupted him.

"Go the pair of you. Leave us in peace."

"As you wish, Sire." Merlin replied standing to give him a bow which while correct, still seemed to be mocking, before holding out his hand to help Morgana up from the blanket. All the while in the background was the sound of Gwen giggling at the conversation she had just witnessed. Yes, it really was shaping up to be the most perfect afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Elle Light, Meri Ley (Guest), auparrillaxrobbie, OechsnerC and Gingeraffealene for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin and Morgana walked down to the stream that ran close to the clearing, before starting to wander along its bank downriver. They walked arm in arm just enjoying each other's company. Enjoying being able to spend this time with the one they loved.

"Well it seems my plan is working." Morgana said, breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded them.

"It does indeed." Merlin agreed, smiling at how well she had managed to manoeuvre Arthur and Gwen together, not to mention themselves as well. He was enjoying spending time with this Morgana, the one that was so close to the one he had once known and cared for.

"You were right, they are good together, and they will make a great king and queen." Morgana responded smiling up at him with a look that was filled with affection. There was no more bitterness of hate for what he had done, only thoughts of the future, of the possibility of their future together.

"They will." Merlin replied returning the smile as he looked down at her his eyes filled with the love he had yet to put into words, but knew he felt. Showing his feelings without worry of what she could be plotting behind his back. Truly hoping that those days were done.

Morgana found herself captivated by the look in Merlin's eyes. She wanted nothing more than to fall into them, to fall into his arms, but she knew she couldn't. She needed answers before she gave herself completely over to the man at her side. Needed to know it was real before she allowed her heart to completely rule her head. Needed to know she would not end up hurt and alone once the enchantment was lifted. Therefore turning to look at the scenery around her she spoke once more.

"This is a wonderful spot, I wonder how Arthur came up with it."

"I may have made a suggestion." Merlin replied with his trademark goofy grin. His words made Morgana's eyebrows raise.

"Really? Is this where you take all you lady friends to court them then?" She asked innocently, with a hint of teasing in her voice, though her question was a serious one in her own mind. Not that she was going to let Merlin know that.

But it seemed the man at her side was not so easily fooled, and as such he stopped and turned her to face him, answering her question with complete sincerity.

"I have no other 'lady friends' Morgana, only you."

"But surely in the past there must have been someone." Morgana argued back, not for a minute believing Merlin had lived a life devoid of female company. She had seen the way the serving girls looked at him, surely he had made a connection with at least one of them in the past.

"There was one, but she is gone now, and I never brought her here." Merlin replied, his expression going guarded as turned from her to look out into the distance and he thought of the only other woman he had ever loved. As he thought of Freya.

"What happened?" Morgana asked, gently, placing her hand on his arm to offer what comfort she could. She had seen the flash of pain in his eyes before he turned away, and while the idea of Merlin loving another sent a spear of pain through her own heart, she cared enough for him to want to help. To understand why he was not with the woman who had obviously captured his heart.

"She died." Merlin replied simply, not elaborating on the how's or when. There was no need. Freya was gone, and Morgana was here. He needed to concentrate on the woman in front of him, not the memory of past love.

"I am sorry, Merlin." Morgana responded sincerely. The death of a loved one was never kind. And while she had never felt the kind of pain he had, she had lost her family.

"It was a long time ago." Merlin replied with a smile. He wanted to change the conversation to something more light-hearted, but he knew if he and Morgana were to have the future he hoped they would, they would need to discuss these things. Would need to know each other's pain, and help each other recover from it.

"And since then, there has never been anyone else?" Morgana asked casually, starting to walk forwards once more, her hand back on Merlin's arm.

"Why are you so interested in my history, my love? Surely you have had more than your fair share of beau's." Merlin replied deciding to turn the tables on the lady beside him. Decided to find out what he could about the lady Morgana, other than what he had heard in servant's gossip at any rate.

"Not ones I cared anything for I assure you. They never saw me, just my position and what they could gain at my side." Morgana answered, bitterness present in her tone as she remembered all those who had fawned over her hand hoping to get Uther's attention. How she hated each and every one of them.

"I always saw you." Merlin murmured quietly at her side, not looking at her as he said the words. He had never voiced the feelings he had once had for the lady she had been, though there were those that had guessed, Arthur and Gwen being at the forefront in his mind.

At his words it was Morgana's turn to stop and turn him to face her. She wanted to know if he meant what she thought he did. That maybe there was a time before… before everything had happened. A time when he cared for her the way she wanted him to now. Needed to know if there was a chance that she could make this real if she could ignite those feelings in him again. Needed to know if it was possible that she had somehow already done so.

"What do you mean?" She asked breathlessly, her heart aching to for him to explain.

"You have always had a place in my heart Morgana, a place that no one else could ever remove you from." Merlin replied honestly, looking deep into her eyes. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he knew now was not the time.

"And yet you tried to kill me." Morgana responded softly. Not sure why she brought that up now, but thinking back to how they had been, always led her back to the memory of lying dying in his arms after he had poisoned her.

"I had to choose, you or the kingdom." Merlin replied without contrition. He had made his choice, and no matter how much it pained him, no matter how much he regretted having to do it, he knew he would make the same choice again, if he had to.

"You mean you had to choose me or Arthur." Morgana responded deliriously. Of course he choose Arthur over her, he would always choose Arthur. She knew that, but it didn't stop her wishing things could be different. Wishing that for once, he would choose her.

"Yes. It killed me to do it Morgana, you have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you." Merlin explained, reaching out to grab her hands in his hoping that this time she would give him forgiveness. Hoping that this time she would understand why he had done what he did.

"And yet you did." Morgana whispered looking deep into his eyes.

"I am sorry." Merlin said, voicing the apology though they both knew it was for causing her pain, rather than doing what he had done.

"But if given the same choice again you would make the same decisions." Morgana replied, putting words to what they both knew deep inside. That Merlin would always choose Arthur over her.

"I would." Merlin agreed, not bothering to hide the truth. They both knew it, so why lie? She needed to know that if she ever choose to fight Arthur, he would not be at her side to do it. He would always side with **his** king.

At that Morgana nodded, turning away from Merlin so that she could get her own emotions under control. She had not realised how much it would hurt to hear those two simple words from him, but it did. It hurt more than she could possibly imagine.

"Morgana." Merlin said, reaching out to cup her cheek, hoping to turn her face back to his. Hoping to turn her eyes back to his, not that he knew what he could say that would help her in this moment.

"I do not want to talk about this Merlin, not anymore." Morgana replied moving her face from his touch and walking forwards, without touching the man at her side. The man who caused such conflictions in her mind.

"But-" Merlin started to say only to be cut off when Morgana whirled round to face him, her eyes blazing.

"I said no." She snapped, sure that was the end of it.

"Please-" Merlin begged, reaching for her once more, holding her face in his hands as he looked deep into her eyes, wanting to do anything he could to get her mind away from the past and think instead of their future.

"Stop talking, Merlin." Morgana interrupted once more, her own hands raising to grip his wrists as if to remove his hands from her face. But before she did something occurred to that caused a frown appeared on her face as she looked up at him and muttered to herself. "You should have stopped talking."

At that she looked down at the bracelet her hand was wrapped around. The one that was meant to bind him to her will and she wondered why it was not working. Why it was Merlin kept on when she told him to stop, and thinking back she remembered all the other times he had gone against her. He shouldn't be able to do that. so why was he? What had gone wrong?

Merlin for his part stared down at the woman staring at the bracelet and he knew she was figuring it out. It was time to tell her the truth, that the spell had been broken by their first kiss, tell her that he loved her with all his heart. So he opened his mouth to say the words, but before he could a sound came from the bushes beside them. They both turned as one to see Arthur running towards them, hold Gwen's hand with one of his own a sword in the other. In fact Gwen also had a sword. It made Merlin go on high alert.

"Bandits." Was all Arthur had time to say before more peopled could be heard running towards them.

Morgana grabbed the sword from Gwen's lax grip as Arthur pushed the maid behind him hoping he could protect them all. With that thought he turned to see Morgana was standing at his side, weapon in hand. Where the hell was Merlin? Turning back he saw him standing behind Gwen with a look of a warrior waiting for battle in his eyes. It was enough to make Arthur to turn and face forwards again. With Merlin there, surely they could win this fight? If what he believed to be true was real, then Merlin would protect them just as much as Arthur himself would. And for the first time in his life Arthur found himself hoping he had magic on his side.

* * *

Merlin moved to stand behind Arthur, wanting to make sure he could use his magic without worry, even if he was sure Arthur knew the truth. They had not spoken anything out loud, and he did not want to be 'caught'. Didn't want to put Arthur in the position where he knew for sure exactly what his skills truly were. He felt a presence at his side, and turned quickly, wondering who it was and how he was going to hide his actions from them. But when he saw it was Gwen, and she was looking at him, begging him to save them with his eyes, he knew he was safe. She would never betray him, though this would be the first time she actually saw him use him magic, even if she claimed to know what he had done for Camelot. He hoped she would not be too disturbed by his actions, but he needed to protect Arthur. He needed to protect his friend. With that thought he turned back to enemy before him.

* * *

The force coming towards them was one they had no way of beating. There were at least ten bandits streaming into the area weapons raised, and Arthur knew he would never be able to fight them all. But as they charged his position it seemed as if some invisible hand came down to pick them off one by one. Some would stumble to the ground, rolling under the feet of others though Arthur knew the ground was clear. Others dropped their weapons as if they burnt them, holding their hands as if in pain. And yet others seemed to topple backwards as if they had run into an invisible wall. In fact out of the ten bandits that had started towards them, only three made it to their line. Three was a number Arthur could deal with, even if his only backup was Morgana at his side. At least she could swing a sword.

The remaining bandits were dealt with quickly by the royal siblings. The fight short enough that Arthur barely found himself breaking a sweat. Once the three were down he turned to the rest, to see them retreating back the way they came, a wary look in their eyes as they ran from the four in front of them. As if they were not sure how they had been defeated, but conscious of the fact that they had. Arthur smiled at that. Because he knew what had defeated them, or rather who had been once more orchestrating everything from the shadows. Once the area was clear of the enemy Arthur turned to Merlin, giving him a nod of appreciation in the place of the words he couldn't say. He still did not want his friend to answer the question with words, even if he had just done so with deeds alone. Those Arthur could pretend not to see. Could pretend ignorance if ever the suggestion was raised by someone else.

And Merlin seeing the nod returned it in understanding as well as appreciation for the role Arthur himself had played in the fight. After all he alone would not have been able to save them all, but together he and Arthur could do anything.

* * *

Morgana had fought as she had been trained to do, both in Camelot and by her sister whilst she had been away. She was surprised when only three bandits reached them, but she thought nothing much of it until they had been dispatched and she was able to look over the field. It was only then she realised that something else had helped them here. She could feel the signs of magic in the air, and as she watched the bandits retreat she had to wonder who would risk discovery to help Arthur Pendragon… though maybe it was less him and more herself they had helped. Had this been Morgause's work? No. Surely if the high priestess had done this the bandits would not have remained alive. She would have killed them all for daring to try and harm her. She did not know what was going on, but as she pieced things together in her mind she had to wonder if this magical assistance had been there for longer than just this fight. That maybe it was that rather than Merlin who had thwarted all their plans. Maybe there was someone else out there who knew what Arthur would do, knew of the king he could become, knew that someday he would accept magic. And if there was she needed to find them. Needed to hear why they thought this, and needed to see with her own eyes that there were others of her kind that sided with Prince Arthur. But first she had to see how said prince would take this obvious use of magic.

Therefore turning back to the three with her she was about to speak, to try and ask the questions that would hopefully raise the possibility of good magic in Arthurs mind. This was not an opportunity to be missed. But as she opened her mouth she saw her brother nod to Merlin, and the look in his eyes said more than his actions ever could. He was thanking him for what he had done. But what had Merlin done but cower behind them? Why was Arthur thanking him? She turned to Merlin, hoping to see him as baffled as she was, but instead she saw him repeat the action back to the man he followed… the man he followed. The man he was more loyal to than anyone else. The knowledge hit her right between the eyes. There was no one helping Merlin defend Camelot, he was doing all by himself. Because he was the one who was using magic to protect them. He was the one… Merlin had magic. **Merlin** had magic.

"No. No. No, no, no. NO!" Morgana screamed as the scales fell from her eyes and she saw everything in a clarity she had never done before. It was him, it had always been him.

* * *

Merlin heard Morgana's repeated denials and he knew what she had just worked out. Damn it, this was not supposed to happen now. How would this change things? How would this change her agreement to stand by Arthur's side? How would this change the love they shared? "Morgana-" He said as he reached for her, hoping that if he could hold her close he could explain. Hoping that he could get her to understand why he had never told her his biggest secret.

"Don't you touch me! Don't you dare to come anywhere near me. You betrayed me." Morgana spat before turning and running, not paying any attention to where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there. She just needed to be away from Merlin. Merlin who had magic and yet had left her alone and afraid when she had confided in him about her own powers. Merlin who had poisoned her to protect the man who wanted him dead just as much as her. Merlin who sided with her brother against his own kind. Merlin who had betrayed her heart by convincing her to love him.

"Morgana!" Arthur shouted after her retreating figure. He swore quietly under his breath when she didn't stop, and moved to follow her only to find and hand on his arm stopping him.

"I'll go. You get Gwen back to Camelot." Merlin said in a voice he rarely used, it was one that that held power, yet was still respectful to the one he was speak with. With that said he was moving, following the very obvious path Morgana was laying for him. Followed her trail and hoped with everything in him that everything had not just been destroyed.

Arthur stood and watched Merlin run after Morgana and wondered what to do. He wanted to follow, but Merlin had been right. He needed to get Gwen back to the castle. But before he could decide he found a small hand in his pulling in the direction the other two had gone.

"Guinevere?" He asked in confusion as he turned to her.

"If you think I am leaving them here alone Arthur Pendragon, you are wrong. Come on, or we'll lose the trail." And with the Arthur found himself running alongside the woman he loved. Running after the woman he thought of as a sister and his servant who was his closest friend.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my dears. I would to thank Guest, SherlockHolmes4884, OechsnerC, Littlest1, Elle Light, AndreKl, mersan123 (Guest) and lauparrillaxrobbie for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a brain freeze. But I'm back now, and I hope you like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Morgana ran until she could run no more. Then she collapsed onto the forest floor, her breath coming in gasps as she tried to pull in the air she needed to survive. And as much as it hurt to do so, it was better than the pain she felt in her heart. The pain caused by what she had just discovered. How could he not tell her? How could he fight against her? She was trying to make it so people like them could live without fear. And yet, he sided with Arthur. He always sided with Arthur. She didn't understand. None of it made any sense to her, and right then she didn't want to. No right then all she wanted to do was inflict the same pain she was feeling on him. How could she have been so stupid as to start feeling affection for him? He tried to kill her. He was the enemy, and now she knew… he was worse than anyone else. He had betrayed her in so many, many ways… how could he?

Morgana was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the footfalls of Merlin approaching her. Didn't notice when he stepped out from the trees and into the small clearing she was resting in.

"Morgana-" Merlin started to say, not sure what other words he could use, but he would try. He had to try. He needed to make sure that everything he had done had not been in vain. Needed to know she would still support Arthur, even if she hated him for the rest of their days. He could live with that, as long as she didn't become his enemy once more. As long as he didn't have to kill her to protect his king.

"Stay back. Don't you come any closer." Morgana snarled her eyes snapping to him with such pain it almost caused him to take a step back. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He was the one who had caused her suffering, and he wanted nothing more than to remove it.

"Please, my love-" he tried again only to once more be interrupted.

"No. You don't get to call me that. It is nothing more than a lie. You are nothing more than a lie." Morgana hissed, leaning forwards on her hands as she glared up at him with eyes clouded with the hatred he had thought had gone.

"No. that's not true. I love you Morgana." Merlin replied using the only thing he had to try and reason with her. Try to get back the lady he had been spending his time with, the woman he had been talking to before the bandits had attacked.

"Is that so?" Morgana asked with a smirk as she pulled her spine straight. She sat as regal as a queen, even if she was on the dirt of the forest floor rather than a throne, she still looked like a queen to Merlin. He stood there and watched as she whispered words of the old religion. Watched as her eyes flared gold, and the bracelet that had been tied to his wrist fell to the ground with a soft thud. They both followed it trajectory with their eyes. It was a rather anti-climactic ending to what had been such a major part of the relationship they had been building. But in Merlin's mind it changed nothing.

"Yes." He replied, turning his eyes back to the woman who had his heart as he continued. "Yes, I love you, I always have."

Morgana's regal position crumbled at those words. The words she had so wanted to hear before… Why now? Why did he have to tell her now? She couldn't love him, they couldn't be together. He had betrayed her, lied to her, and destroyed all that was good inside her. It was all down to him. Everything that she had done, everything that had happened, she could and was going to lay at his feet. No. He did not have the right to tell her he loved her, not now. Therefore taking a deep breath and pushing down her own feelings of affection for the man she raised her head, she spoke of another pain. The one which was closest to the surface in her mind right then. "And yet you lied to me. I came to you, **You,** Merlin. I was scared and alone and you could have helped me. But you didn't. You turned me away as if I was nothing. Why?" She spat, demanding he answer. She needed to know why.

"I was scared to. You were the king's ward. How could I tell you of my magic?" Merlin defended. They were on more solid ground in his mind now. Talking of the past. He had made his choices, and done what he had. Nothing could change it. He would give her his reasons for making the decisions he did.

"You didn't trust me." Morgana whispered in disbelief. She had come to him, told him of her own magic, placed her own life in his hands, and he hadn't returned that trust. Because he didn't feel it. He never had. It was blow she should have seen coming, but somehow had not. What had she ever done to lose his trust?

"No. I didn't." Merlin agreed. There was no point trying to say anything different. It was the truth. Too many people had been telling him to keep his secret. Too much uncertainty lay in future for him to be able to put his own life in her hands. It could have ruined everything. But even as he thought that a small voice at the back of his mind asked, but didn't not telling her do that just as easily?

"And you still don't." Morgana stated. It wasn't a question. The look he had on his face as the bracelet fell, told her he had known of the enchantment, though she had no idea how he had broken it. But that was beside the point. If he had known, he had been playing her. He could have told her the truth anytime, but he hadn't. Because he still did not trust her.

"I want to." Merlin replied simply. He did. He really did want to trust that she wouldn't go running back to her sister. Running back to plotting against Camelot. But he knew he could not. There was too much at risk to give into wishes.

"Well I don't trust you Merlin. And I never will. You made me fall in love with you-" Morgana shouted, though as soon as the words left her mouth she gasped and clamped her hand across her lips. She had not meant to say that. She did not want him to know her feelings for him. Because she didn't. Not anymore. How could she love someone that was a lie? No. She didn't care for him at all. She would not give him that power over her.

"It was the only chance I had to save you." Merlin replied in a begging tone, wanting to reach out to her so much that his hand came half way up from his side, desperately wanting to pull her towards him. To hold her to him and tell her everything was going to be okay, even if he knew that would be nothing more than another lie.

"You mean save Arthur." Morgana responded snidely. She would not be fooled by him. Not anymore. Everything he did was for her brother, she meant nothing to him. She knew that now. Just as he meant nothing to her.

"Not just him Morgana. Can't you see? He will change everything when he becomes king. With him we will be free once more." Merlin replied passionately, hoping that belief in his words would cause her to stay on the right path. Stay at Arthur's side. Hoping there was still a part of her that was willing to give her brother a chance to prove himself like they had agreed.

"He knows doesn't he? About you?" Morgana asked remembering the looks the two men had shared at the end of the battle. Remembering what it was that had caused her to realise the truth that she had been too blind to see.

"Yes." Merlin confirmed. There would be no more secrets between the two of them. He would tell her everything she wanted to know, he knew he needed to.

"Well I sure that's nice, having the protection of the crown prince of Camelot." Morgana responded, sarcasm dripping from her lips to hide the pain she felt that he had what should be hers. Surely as his sister Arthur should have given her his support, but no, of course he chose Merlin. They were just alike, they would always choose each other over anyone else.

"He would give the same to you, Morgana." Merlin answered, knowing that if she was tell Arthur of her magic he would support her. He thought of her as his sister, he would stand by her against anyone, including his father if necessary. Why could she not see that? Because the fact her only response to his words was to scoff told him she did not. "I will never let him hurt you." He promised, even if he knew Arthur never would. He needed her to know he would protect her, even if he had failed to do so in past.

"No you would rather do it yourself." Morgana replied bitterly. He had done a better job than Arthur ever could at causing her pain.

"If I have to. If you force me to choose, I will do what I need to do to protect those under my care." Merlin responded though he hated saying the words. Hated that there was chance he would have to make good on them. That he would have to kill the woman he loved, to protect his friends. Why was it always one of the other? Why could he not have both?

"And when was it exactly, I no longer was one under your care, Merlin?" Morgana snarled though in truth she wanted an answer. Wanted to know when it was he had turned from her. Turned from the friendship she thought they had. Stopped being the boy who she felt for.

"When you sided with Morgause to try and kill the king. When you stole that crystal from the vaults for Alvarr. When you plotted Uther's assination at the hands of Tauren. You want me to continue?" Merlin demanded, stating the things she had done long before he had poisoned her. He had reasons for choosing others over her. She had done the same.

"I did all of those things to protect those I loved." Morgana defended, her tone increasing in indignation at his accusations.

"No, you did them for revenge." Merlin stated, cutting across her words. She wanted Uther dead because of those he had killed, she stole the crystal for Mordred, and she never did anything for the protection of the innocent people of Camelot.

"And you've never done anything to avenge the death of people you care for? What about when your first little lady love died, did you not avenge her?" Morgana shouted refusing to let her feel bad for her past actions. She had always done what she believed had been right. Maybe if Merlin hadn't kept secrets from her she would have come to him with the problems. Maybe then they could have found a solution he found more acceptable. But they would never know now would they? Because he had lied to her. He had not trusted her enough to share his secrets with her.

"No." Merlin replied. One simple word. He had not sought retribution for Freya's death. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He could never hurt the one who had caused it.

"Oh please." Morgana rolled her eyes. She knew Merlin was not the saint he was making himself out to be. She knew what he did in the shadows now. Knew he had killed. They were not so different.

"I didn't, because she died at Arthur's hand. And I could never harm him. He is my reason for being, my purpose. My destiny. And no one will stand in the way of my protection of him. Of the world that we will create. You have to understand, he had the power to make everything right and he will, when he is king he will." Merlin replied in a calm voice. They would get nowhere if they both started shouting. One of them at least needed to keep their head, and he knew it was not going to be her. Morgana had always had always responded to her emotions.

"I know." Morgana responded in the same even tone Merlin used.

"You do?" He asked in confusion. What did she mean she knew? Did that mean she was still on their side?

"I've seen it. But that doesn't change the lies you told me Merlin. Doesn't change how you betrayed me when you were one of my closest friends. How you turned from me when I was willing to give you my heart." Morgana replied her voice losing all it venom as she realised just how tied she was. How tied of this fight, or going round and round the same argument. Tied of having him standing front of her trying to justify his actions. There was nothing he could say that would ever change her mind. She would never trust him with her heart again. But as for Arthur, she had made her vow, had decided to trust in the goddess. She would still give him his chance, not that she would tell Merlin that. No the only person she would say that to was her brother himself. She was done with his servant.

"I know." Merlin answered, his head hanging as he heard the weariness in her voice. The pain that she tried to conceal, the pain he had caused. He hated himself for doing that. For being the one that had hurt her. But he also couldn't help but hope that when she said she had seen it she meant she had had a vision. That that would cause her to remain on Arthur's side. The way she said it, the feel he had gotten from the words, it made him believe that his hope was more acceptance that she would.

"We should return." Morgana said after a moment of silence past between them. It was getting late, and she did not want to give Uther cause to question what had happened on their ride. She was not yet up to putting on her mask for him. She needed time alone to process, and decide what to do next.

"Of course, my lady." Merlin agreed, before holding out his hand to help her from the ground. But all she did was glare at him as she pulled herself up. She would not accept his help, in any way. They were done. With that in mind she purposely turned in the direction she hoped the horses and Camelot were, and walked off, not waiting to see if he followed her. Because she Did. Not. Care.

And Merlin following her every move knew that while they may have found a truce in the first battle, the war was nowhere close to being won. But he would not give up. Not this time. No this time he would be there for her, whether she wanted him to be or not. He hoped that in doing so he would able to change her mind. Hoped he could persuade her to love him once more. Because the idea of not having her in his life, of not having the future he had been envisioning for them both, it was something he could not contemplate.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Cholo Palai, Guest, ninagayler, lkdaswani, Gingeraffealene, Meri Ley (Guest), mersan123, lauparrillaxrobbie, SherlockHolmes4884, Elle Light, AndreKl, Howarand (Guest) and OechsnerC for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry for the long wait, I had a major case of writers block, but I think I have it resolved now, some of it anyway.**

 **To answer a question I was asked, yes Gwen knows of Merlin's magic, and she has suspicions of Morgana's. So none of that is a surprise to her.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I would recommend rereading the last one so you can follow this one as its Arthurs (and a bit of Gwen's) POV while listening to Merlin and Morgana.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur stumbled after Gwen, only to be suddenly pulled to a stop and grabbed so they were hiding behind a tree. Looking round it he could see Merlin and Morgana in the clearing in front of them. Morgana was on the ground, as if she had fallen down, and yet she still had a regal look upon her face as she stared his servant down.

As he had chased after the two of them with Gwen at his side he tried to think about why Morgana had reacted the way she had. And the only conclusion he had come up with was that after her imprisonment with Morgause, anything relating to magic scared her. It made sense to him. No doubt being surrounded by the evil magic of that witch would turn anyone away from the idea that it could be used for good. He hoped she would see that Merlin was, well, Merlin. That he didn't have a harmful bone in his body. That he didn't have the ability to ever cause the pain that Morgause could do. He hoped she would see that, I mean he hadn't killed one of the bandits that had just attacked them, surely that showed his difference to Morgause?

But now he was standing hiding behind a tree, trying really hard not to listen to the private conversation between two of the most important people in his world. He really didn't think they should be doing this.

"Gwen-" He hissed, aiming to tell her they needed to leave the other couple to it. But before he could say anything more she shh'ed him, and by the tilt of her head he knew she was listening. And despite himself, he found he too tuning into the conversation that was happening in the clearing only a stone's throw from them.

 _"Is that so?"_ he heard Morgana say, and then something he never expected came out of her mouth. They were words he didn't understand and as such he looked round the tree in time to see her eyes glow gold. He couldn't believe it. Morgana had magic? How? What was going on? How was it all the people he cared about seemed to have this secret he didn't know about? When had Morgana learnt? Had Morgause taught her? Oh god. He hoped not. He hoped she hadn't spent the last year learning from that enemy of Camelot, couldn't imagine her spending the last year being corrupted by the evils of magic… because if she had that would make her an enemy as well. And he couldn't even contemplate that idea. There was no way Morgana was working against the kingdom. It wasn't possible. She was his sister in everything but blood. She loved the people as much as he did. There was no way she would side with one who wanted nothing but the kingdoms destruction. No way at all.

Turning from his mind and back to the conversation between the two apparent, maybe, most probably, magic users he heard Morgana speak once more, though her words made no sense. How could Merlin have helped her when she was scared and alone? What did she mean that he turned her away? Then he heard Merlin say the words he himself had not been prepared to hear him speak. Words which Arthur knew changed everything, even if he had had his suspicions. Had been sure he knew the truth.

 _"I was scared to. You were the king's ward. How could I tell you of my magic?"_

Arthur hadn't expected the response he found himself having at those words. I mean he had suspected, known, even to the point where he had thanked Merlin for him help in the battle not long before, but hearing him say the words out loud... To hear him say he had magic… it caused Arthurs throat to tighten and his hand to clench the sword at his side as the two sides of him waged a war in his mind. The side which had the voice of his father calling for him to enter the clearing and kill the sorcerer, while the other, the one that seemed to have Gwen's voice telling him that it was still his friend. That nothing had changed from the conversation they had where he and Merlin had come to an unspoken understanding. The difference now was that there was no shades of grey in his knowledge. Now he knew Merlin had magic. But did that really change anything? He knew academically the answer to that was no. Of course it didn't, but still the other side, the side raised by his father to be king of Camelot raged at hearing the words spoken out loud. Raged at the idea that he now knew he had a magic user at his side.

His emotions raged and the sides fought within him as he leaned forwards and rested his hand on the tree, breathing heavily as if he had just fought the fiercest of battles. It wasn't until he felt a gentle caress on his cheek that he realised his eyes were closed. Opening them he found himself staring into the understanding eyes of Gwen. And with that one look she sent all the turmoil away. Because with that one look he knew he wasn't alone. She was there at his side, and her calm smile gave him the strength to push past the Uther in his mind. Gave him the strength to remember that Merlin was his friend. Remember Merlin. Because no matter if he know knew without a doubt he had magic, he was still Merlin. That was what he could read in her eyes, and that was the thought that settled in his mind as he looked into them. Smiling at her he nodded, before they both turned their attention back to the conversation happening in the glad behind them. Both turned back to see what other secrets their friends had been keeping from them all this time.

 _"I will never let him hurt you."_ was the first thing Arthur heard Merlin say, and he frowned at that. Who were they talking about? Did he mean his father? Because there was no way he would ever hurt Morgana. Uther loved her like a daughter, Arthur knew that, so why would Merlin say he would never let him hurt her? Of course Morgana's response to Merlin's words made Arthurs eyebrows disappear into his hair line. Because… what?

 _"No you would rather do it yourself."_ Why would Merlin ever hurt Morgana? It was clear to anyone they loved each other. What was going on?

 _"If I have to. If you force me to choose, I will do what I need to do to protect those under my care."_ Those words sent a chill racing through Arthur. The voice, the words, they were not those of his clumsy servant, and he couldn't help but wonder if he even knew Merlin at all. That he would admit that he would hurt Morgana to protect others? Arthur couldn't get his head around it. Turning to Gwen he saw tears in her eyes and he could only imagine how she was feeling. Hearing her friend would hurt her mistress if he had to. How had it come to this? What had happened? What was going on?

 _"And when was it exactly, I no longer was one under your care, Merlin?"_ That was a good question, Arthur thought. Though Merlin's answer left him winded as he catalogued all Morgana had done against Camelot.

 _"When you sided with Morgause to try and kill the king. When you stole that crystal from the vaults for Alvarr. When you plotted Uther's assination at the hands of Tauren. You want me to continue?"_ how could she have done those things? How could she had betrayed them in such a way? What had happened the girl he had grown up with? The annoying little sister he loved with all his heart? What had made her side with others against them? What had he done to turn her against him? Arthur was so wrapped up in his own anguish that he missed the next part of the conversation, but when he heard Gwen gasp and raise her hand to her mouth he turned back to listening. And what he heard he really wished he hadn't.

 _"I didn't, because she died at Arthur's hand. And I could never harm him. He is my reason for being, my purpose. My destiny. And no one will stand in the way of my protection of him. Of the world that we will create. You have to understand, he has the power to make everything right and he will, when he is king he will."_

He had killed someone Merlin cared for. How? When? Who was she? Why did she die? Was she a magic user like him? And how, after that, how did he still have such faith in him? How could he be so sure he would be the king Merlin wanted him to be? How could he be so loyal, when he had it seemed, killed someone he cared for? He wanted to ask Gwen those questions, wanted her to tell him the answers he himself couldn't determine. But when he turned his eyes to her all he saw was her looking at him in horror. Looking at him as if he had broken something priceless.

"Gwen?" He whispered, reaching for her only to have her flinch at his touch as she stared into his eyes.

"You killed the woman he loved?" She asked in a voice which was barely above a breath, but Arthur heard and those five words sent him stumbling backwards. Away from the clearing, away from Morgana and Merlin's conversation. He didn't want to hear anymore. He hadn't just killed someone Merlin cared for, but the woman he loved. No. It couldn't be true. He couldn't have done that. And it was with those thoughts he stumbled through the forest, shaking his head in denial as he did so.

Gwen had listened, had found out more than she had bargained for, and was starting to think that following her two friends had not been the best idea. Especially not as she watched the emotions travel across Arthur's face at the words they spoke so carelessly. They should have stayed away. But now they were there she couldn't pull herself away. That was until he she heard Morgana speak of Merlin's love who was dead. She gasped at that. She had had no idea he had felt that way for anyone, and to find out they had died, it broke her heart. But not as much as his words in response did. The idea that the woman Merlin had loved had died at Arthur's hand, and that he had still suck by him. Stayed by his friend even while he mourned the woman he loved. The woman killed by the one he followed. She couldn't get her head around that. It was too much. When Arthur had said her name and tried to touch her she couldn't help but flinch at the contact. At the touch of the hand that had broken Merlin's heart. Nor could she stop the words coming out of her mouth. But as soon as she had spoken them and seen the look in Arthur's eyes, she realised he hadn't heard that part of the conversation. He hadn't known what he had done, but now he did. And the only thought in her mind was to comfort him in his time of realisation.

"Arthur." She called softly, following him as he fell backwards away from the others.

"Gwen I… how could he stand by me? … Why does he do it?" Arthur asked anguish clear in his eyes as he begged her for answers, but she had only one.

"Because he is your friend."

"I don't deserve his friendship." Arthur replied shaking his head, still trying to get his brain to process all he had heard. All he had not wanted to know but now did.

"Yes, Arthur. You do." Gwen responded with certainty. If there was one thing she knew, even before overhearing the conversation between Merlin and Morgana, that was that Arthur had Merlin's complete loyalty. That the man she loved was the one he lived and would die for without hesitation. The one it seemed he would give his own heart for. Arthur came first in Merlin's mind. The hows and whys she did not know, but she knew that truth.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur asked looking at her in confusion. She had heard more of the conversation than him. He had been too busy worrying about the thoughts in his own head to think of his friend. Had been too busy forcing himself not to kill him like he had apparently done to the one he loved. How could Merlin be his friend after that?

"Because he gives it to you." Gwen answered simply. There was nothing else she could say. Only Merlin could decide if Arthur was worth his friendship, and he obviously thought he was. He was his friend, there was no question of that. So surely that was all Arthur needed. Merlin chose him, was there really anything else to say?

At that Arthur just looked at her. Suddenly he saw things from her perspective. Merlin gave him his friendship. Merlin had chosen him to befriend. Merlin had chosen him to serve. He didn't care about the fact his father had rewarded Merlin with his current place in the royal household, he knew Merlin. And he knew if he hadn't wanted to be doing the job, he would have walked away a long time ago. But he stayed. Throughout it all, Merlin stayed. Did Arthur really need to know anything other than that? One day he would get Merlin's secrets from him. One day when the pain was not so raw in his own heart at what he had done. One day he would know it all. But for now, for now he would be content to know Merlin had chosen to stay.

With that realisation in his mind he nodded to Gwen before standing straight, the prince once more. "We need to get back to the horses." He said, holding out his hand the woman he hoped that maybe one day in the distant future he could maybe make his wife. The woman who one day could maybe be his queen.

"We do." Gwen agreed taking his hand in her own before walking beside him making their way back to where they had been. It was time to return to Camelot, and see what the fall out of all that had happened that afternoon would be. Because neither of them thought for a minute that nothing would chance. No from what they had seen and heard they both knew, everything was going to change. What they didn't know was how, because that was not up to them, it was not in their hands. No that was in the hands of Merlin and Morgana. And while that thought should have made Arthur uncomfortable, he was the crown prince after all, he found himself reassured that his friend would be the one needed to resolve it, even if he never knew how he did it. After all he had realised that it wouldn't be the first time, nor likely to be the last. And he could live with that. For now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Elle Light, lauparrillaxrobbie and OechsnerC for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen returned to the horses only moment before they were joined by Morgana and Merlin, the latter two presuming that the others had waited for their return, and not that they had followed them and listened to their private conversation.

The journey back to Camelot was shrouded in a layer of tension so thick it was almost visible. It radiated off of Morgana and Merlin, not that Arthur noticed. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, his only worries and guilt still rolling through him at all he had learnt, to give much consideration to the feelings of his companions. In fact it was only Gwen who was clearheaded enough to feel the emotions all her friends were releasing, only Gwen who noticed how Merlin's eyes rarely left Morgana's profile, even if the lady very obviously refused to look his way. Only Gwen who saw the frown still marring Arthur's face as his eyes stared at the ground unseeing.

Riding through the entrance to the citadel they past Leon taking out a patrol, not that any of them truly noticed that fact. No they were all far too relieved to be back, to see much else. As soon as her feet hit the cobbles, Morgana was off. She needed to be alone, needed to be as far away from Merlin as it was possible to be right then, and there was only one place she knew she would be able to do that. Only one place she would find the peace she required, the distance from everyone. That place was her own private chambers.

* * *

Merlin watched her go, watched Gwen follow her. Watched until she disappeared from view. Once Morgana was gone from his sight he turned the horses he was holding towards the stables. He knew he could have got one of the lads who worked there to deal with the steeds, but he too needed time alone. Needed time to regain his equilibrium before he saw Arthur. Needed time to think about all that had been said, and not said between himself and Morgana. Needed time put back the mask of goofy servant he wore, the mask all in Camelot expected to see. He needed time to deal with his emotions, his pain and heartbreak on his own. Because Merlin was used to being alone, he had dealt with everything that way all his life, now was no different.

* * *

Morgana stood in her chamber finding herself slightly out of breath from the fact she had practically run back to it. Run to the only sanctuary she had in this place. She was just starting to calm when there was a knock at her door.

"What!" she snapped turning quickly with a glare towards the door that was carefully opening. If it was Merlin she would… oh there was too much she wanted to do to that _man_ to even think of just one. But rather than _him_ , the door showed Gwen. Not that she was feeling much better towards the maid right then. She had noticed she did not seem surprised by Merlin's use of magic any more than Arthur. She had known and never told her. She was almost as bad as _him_. Okay, maybe she wasn't being fair on her friend, but right then she didn't feel like being fair to anyone. Why should she? She had been betrayed by the one she had opened her heart to. The only person she needed to be fair to was herself.

"Whatever you have come to say Gwen, I am not interested." Morgana snarled turning her back on her maid.

"I just wanted to see if they were anything you needed, my lady." Gwen replied in a gentle voice, wanting more than anything to be able to help her fiend through her pain. To help her through the betrayal Merlin caused to her heart.

"Yes, for you to leave me alone. For everybody to leave. Me. Alone." Morgana answered in a steel, regal voice.

Her tone was one that no servant could ever refuse to obey. Therefore all Gwen could say in response was "of course, my lady." As she curtsied, then turned to the door and leaving.

Once she was alone again Morgana found herself slumping down in the chair at her dressing table. She could feel tears in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry over _him_. But oh, the pain and the feelings swirling around her… it was too much. It was all too much. She didn't know how to deal with what was inside her now she was alone. She did not know how to stop the confusion and betrayal that was calling out inside her for revenge. She wished there was someone she could talk to that would understand. Someone who would be on her side, someone who knew all Merlin had done, who knew what it had cost her to allow him into her heart. It was then her eyes caught sight of the mirror sitting on her dressing table. The mirror her sister had given her so they could communicate, and looking at she realised there was one person she could talk to. One person who would give her the comfort and calm she so desperately needed. With that in mind she sent a message to Morgause asking her to come to her that evening, and in doing so, that simple act helped calm her raging heart. Soon, she would have comfort and help. Soon she would have someone to listen and care for her as she so desperately needed. Soon.

* * *

Arthur stood staring down at the flames in the fireplace of his room, his mind not really seeing them. Instead he was running through all he had discovered, all he had heard, all he and Gwen had discussed. It all went round and round in his mind. He had so many questions. And as much as he had decided to leave Merlin to tell him in his own time, had accepted Gwen's reasoning for his friend staying by his side even after what he had done, he still couldn't stop his mind from wondering. Couldn't stop the guilt that was like a dark pit inside him. Couldn't stop remembering Morgana's eyes glowing gold. Couldn't stop remembering how his first instinct had been to kill his best friend when he heard him speak that which he had already known. When he had heard Merlin say he had magic. How could Merlin possibly be friends with someone who's first thought was to run him through? How would him now knowing, change the friendship between them? And how would his new found knowledge, change the man he trusted with his life? He was pulled from his thoughts by someone speaking from his shoulder. He had been so consumed by his own thoughts he hadn't even heard the door open and close.

* * *

Merlin had returned to Arthur's room feeling a little bit better. He had calmed down while doing the menial task of brushing down the horses. Had calmed enough to allow his mind to start working again. To allow him to realise he was going to have to get absolute confirmation from Morgana that she would still side with Arthur. He needed to make sure she would not go back to her sister, he needed to know she was with them. Because even if she never forgave him, he could live with that. But he didn't think he could survive if she became the enemy, not now he had given her his heart. Knowing she was lost to him he could deal with, but the thought of having to kill her… the idea chilled him to the bone and made him feel physically sick. He knew he should give her time, let her cool down, but time was something he didn't have. He couldn't give her the change of returning to Morgause. So as much as he knew she would hate him for it, he was going to have to push for a clear answer. As such he had come up with the plan that he would go to her chambers that evening and try to talk to her once more. And he would keep going there until he got an answer. With that clear, he had turned his mind to the next problem. Namely what he was going to say to Arthur about how his conversion with Morgana had gone. He knew he couldn't tell him the truth, there were too many secrets, too much Arthur didn't know for him to do that. But he still hadn't come up with any bright ideas as he walked through Arthur's door to find the other man standing and staring down at the fire, and as he walked to stand at his shoulder, for the first time Merlin noticed the frown on his face.

"Arthur, are you all right?" He asked in a concerned tone, all else flying from his mind at his wish to help his friend. His words caused a small smile to lift the corners of Arthur's lips as the blonde prince turned to him.

"I'm pretty sure I should be asking you that." Arthur replied feeling something warm course through him as he saw Merlin for the first time since he had discovered all he had. He still looked the same, still had the big ears and messy hair. Still had a look of concern in his eyes for his friend. He was still the same old Merlin, even if Arthur did feel as if everything had been turned upside, it seemed Merlin would still be a constant in his life. Though thinking about it, he wasn't sure why he would think he would change. For one, Merlin had no idea he knew what he did now, so why would he be different? Or maybe Arthur had just thought he would see him differently, see something more when he looked at him now he knew he had broken his heart. Oh lord, he starting to ramble just like _Mer_ lin, even if he was only doing it in his head.

"But I asked first." Merlin replied with a goofy grin, completely unaware of the thoughts going through Arthurs mind. He just wanted to not answer any questions about Morgana, and when it came to Arthur, he had always known exactly which words to say to get his mind away from things he didn't want to talk about.

"Ah but I am the prince, Merlin. _You_ don't get to question a prince." Arthur responded in a supercilious tone as he walked away from the fire to take a seat at his table, relaxing back into the banter that was such a comfort to him, even if he had never realised it until now.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" Merlin asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms to lean against the mantel. Arthur was not the only one taking comfort from this conversation, from the return to the normal after all the upheaval that had happened.

At that Arthur sighed as he shook his head. Always the same. Merlin was the same, but maybe, just maybe, he wasn't. Therefore turning to look his friend right in the eye he spoke in a tone he only ever used for Merlin. It was the one he used whenever his friend baffled him, from that time they had fought with maces in the market place as he had realised there was something about the other boy to when he would say something unbelievably wise, or follow him into unwinnable situations. "One day, Merlin. One day I will get answers out of you."

And Merlin stared straight back at that. He knew that if Arthur had spoken those words a few weeks ago he would have become flustered, or tried to laugh them off, but not now. Because now there was no need to hide who he was from his friend, from his king. Therefore in his rarely used serious tone he replied "one day."

Arthur nodded, before a smirk crossed his lips and the moment between the two was gone.

"Well considering that day isn't today, my armour needs polishing and my sword needs sharpening, not to mention my rooms need tidying, have you seen the state of them?" He asked waving his hands around him.

"Well maybe if you learnt to put your clothes away, they wouldn't be such a mess." Merlin answered with a roll of his eyes, though he did push himself away from the mantel and start collecting the things from the floor, placing them where they belonged.

"But why would I do that, when I have you to do it for me?" Arthur asked smugly leaning back to watch his friend work. Well what could he say? There was something undeniably enjoyable about watching someone else work after all.

And that was all it took for Merlin and Arthur to fall back into how they had always been, all it took for them to remember that whatever else happened, somethings would never change.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Sandeezy (Guest), OechsnerC, AndreKl, Gingeraffealene and mersan123** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. This story is changing every time I write a chapter, I think it will soon get to the point where even I don't know what's going to happen next. I hope you think the characters are in character. I did quite a bit of thinking before writing this one, and well, I don't see anyone in Merlin as inherently evil or good, they are just flawed as everyone is. They are what circumstances make them. So I'm changes the circumstances. Anyway Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Morgana walked silently through the castle, making her way to the disused section where she would see her sister again. She walked quickly, wanting to get to Morgause as soon as possible, wanted to tell her everything that had happened, wanted to hear her wise words and feel the comfort of her magic as it surrounded her. She really needed her sister right then.

Walking into the room she looked around, frowning when she saw no one and as such lit a flame in her own hand with just a word. Holding it up she slowly turned in a circle, hoping to spot her sister in the shadows around her.

"I am here, sister." Came Morgause's voice from behind her making her spin quickly to face her as she put on the flame by the simple method of closing her fist.

"Morgause." Morgana cried lowly, and before she knew anything else, she found herself in her sister's arms. Wrapped safe in her older sibling's magic as well. And for the first time since she had discovered how she had been betrayed, Morgana let down her guard enough to let herself cry. She cried for the hurt and pain insider her, cried for the lost dreams, and cried for how she had been manipulated by one she thought she could control.

"Hush child, everything is going to be fine. I am here now, sister. I have you." Morgause whispered as she stroked her sister's hair. She had no idea what had happened, but finding out the answer to that was secondary at that point. Right then all she wanted was to comfort the one who shared her blood, shared her magic. Comfort the one she loved, her only remaining family.

When Morgana had no more tears left to cry, she pulled herself away from Morgause, turning slightly so she could wipe the moisture from her cheeks. That done she took a deep breath before turning back to answer the unasked question she knew was on her sisters mind. "Merlin has broken the enchantment."

"How? Nothing on earth has the power to break it. How did it happen?" Morgause asked in shock. It was the strongest enchantment she knew, not even Emrys himself would have been able to break. So how had a simple serving boy? How was it he always managed to diffuse all her plans to take Camelot and free her kin?

"I… I don't know. But he did. In fact I'm pretty sure he was never really enchanted at all." Morgana replied thinking back to how Merlin had been when she had allowed the bracelet to drop from his wrist. Remembered back to how he had been when she believed he was under her control. And now, for the position of hindsight, she could see what she had refused to believe then. He had never been hers to control, if anything it was she who had been at his mercy.

"As long as the bracelet was on his wrist, he would have been. Did he lose it?" Morgause asked, desperately trying to find the reason for the end of the enchantment.

"No." Morgana responded simply. There was nothing more she could say after all.

At that Morgause started thinking. There was one way such an enchantment could be broken… but surely that was not the case here. Therefore she asked her next question, hoping to get an answer which would steer her mind away from where it was going. "Tell me sister, when you placed the rune upon his skin, was he enchanted then?"

"Yes. And the next afternoon, I was sure he was under the spell. But after that… I don't know. He could have been playing me from the beginning for all I do know. He is so very good at lying." Morgan answered, bitterness creeping into her tone with her words. The hurt still so very much in her heart at how he had betrayed her for so long, and so many times over.

That answer confirmed to Morgause the truth. As such she asked in a curious voice "when did you first kiss him, Morgana?"

"Why does that matter?" Morgana asked back, straightening her back at her sisters probing questions. What did it matter when she and Merlin kissed? It wasn't like she was going to let it happen again, ever. No she was more likely to kill him that kiss him in her mind.

"Because the only thing that could break that spell was true loves kiss. It would have been the first you shared." Morgause explained gently, not wanting to upset her sister, but she knew Morgana had a right to know. A right to understand that Merlin loved her, no matter what he had done. A right to understand that she too loved him, though now was probably not the best time to mention that part. It would be best for now if Morgana did not know that the love had to be returned for such a kiss to break an enchantment.

At that Morgana turned away as she remembered that first kiss. How it had caused her magic to rise inside her. At least now she knew why that had happened. It was her power responding to the call of his. How could she have been so foolish as to not see it? Turning her mind away from those thoughts she considered her sisters words. She wasn't sure she truly believed them, that she truly believed Merlin had ever had any feelings for her. In fact she was sure it was his magic that had saved him from their plan… but for that it be true, then he would have to have more power than her sister. Her sister the high priestess. There was no way Merlin was more powerful than Morgause. No one was more powerful than her. So it had to be as she had said but…

Morgause watched as the thoughts flittered through her Morgana's eyes. Watched as a frown of confusion appeared on her face, and she wanted to remove it. Just as she wished she could remove the pain she was now feeling. If only she had not come up with this plan to turn Merlin, Morgana would never have felt as she did now. This was her fault. Well no. It was Merlin's fault too, in fact she was sure Merlin was to blame more than she herself was. He was the one who had lied to her sister after all. But that was not her concern right then. No that was the woman in front of her. She would deal with the serving boy later. Oh yes, later she would make him pay for the pain he caused the one she loved.

"Do not worry about it now, sister. We tried, and failed. But the plan is still on track, and he does not know of what we are going to do, does he?" She asked in a gentle tone as she reached out to touch Morgana's arm, allowing a small amount of her own magic to seep into her, to soothe the pain and hurt that was raging within her soul.

"No. But Morgause…" Morgana replied, though she trailed off before she could say anything more. It was only then she remembered the plan her and her sister were concocting, the plan for her to gain her rightful place on the throne so she could free magic once more. But that wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. The throne was not hers to take. She knew that now. She knew that Arthur would restore magic to the lands when he became king, she had seen it. And now she knew he knew of Merlin's own powers and stood beside him, she could see him doing nothing else when he became king. The throne was rightfully his, and she needed her sister to know that. Needed her to let him take the place the goddess had already claimed for him.

"What is it Morgana? You know you can tell me anything." Morgause said when she saw her sister hesitate. She needed to know what was on her mind, needed to know they were on the same page.

Morgana took a deep breath before continuing. She needed to tell Morgause what she had seen. She needed her sister to support her decision to stand by Arthur. She needed someone on her side now she no longer had Merlin.

"I had a vision."

"You did? What did you see?" Morgause asked quickly, wanting to find out what it was the goddess wanted them to know. What it was the goddess wanted them to help come to pass.

"Arthur, standing in front of the court as king lifting the ban on magic." Morgana answered in a strong voice. It was the first time she had spoken of it out loud, but she would not be afraid. They all needed to know the truth, there was no more time for lies or hiding, they did more harm than good. If Merlin had taught her nothing else with his revelation, it was that.

"Do you believe that it was a true dream?" Morgause asked in a whisper, not sure what to make of her sisters words. Not sure if it was possible or if it was just her mind wishing for something that would never come to pass.

"Yes." Morgana responded with certainty. She knew deep within her where her magic dwelt, that what she had seen was meant to come to pass.

"And can you see the Arthur you know doing this?" Morgause louder this time, hope tinging her words and starting to light up her eyes at the idea there was another way. That all was not lost with the males of the Pendragon household.

"Yes." Morgana answered again. He would do everything in his power to help his friend. And he knew Merlin had magic. Yes he would lift the ban when he became king. She knew the man whom she saw as a brother would.

At that single word Morgause mind was sent spinning. She remembered when she had first come to Camelot, when she had challenged Arthur to single combat in the hopes of persuading him to join her. Hoping that she could show him the good magic could do. She had seen the possibility in him then, the chance that he could change it all. But when he had refused to kill his father she had turned away from the idea. Convinced herself that he was nothing more than Uther's son. But here was her sister telling her she was wrong. Telling her that there was still a chance for Arthur Pendragon to side with them. Still a chance that he would free them all. At that she sighed out words, with such a depth of feeling of relief and hope she could not stop the smile that spread across her lips.

"This is great news Morgana. Don't you see?"

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked surprised by her sister's reaction. She had thought Morgause would be against the idea, would want to carry on fighting Arthur. Would want to carry on trying to put her on the throne. It seemed she had been wrong, and in realising that she suddenly remembered the time when she hadn't told her sister of her vision. The time when she did not trust the woman in front of her. She would never do that again, because if nothing else Morgause had just shown her that she could trust her completely. She was the only one she could trust.

"It means we no longer need to fear your brother. We no longer need to kill him. Having him upon the throne will make the people of Camelot support us much more than if we usurped him." Morgause explained excitement already coursing through her as her mind re-evaluated her plans. Changed things and corrected paths she had planned to take. This news changed everything.

"You are right." Morgana replied with a soft smile on her face. She knew she had been shying away in her mind from the plan that she and Morgause had concocted. Shying away from the idea of taking Arthur's throne. But now Morgause agreed that there was no need to do so. It seemed her vision was coming true, she would be standing at Arthur's side when he was king and freed her and her kind.

"Now, all we must do is kill Uther." Morgause stated her eyes shining at the knowledge that there was only one hurdle in their way. Only one person who needed to be removed before all they wished for could become reality.

At her words Morgana found herself coming up short. She realised that if Morgause killed Uther, then Arthur would not rest until she was dead. And she did not want her sister to die.

"You can't." She said quickly, grabbing her sister's hands as if she was stopping her from going to commit the deed there and then.

"But sister, why?" Morgause asked tilting her head as she looked deep into the green eyes of her only family. She needed to know why it was Morgana did not want her to end the tyranny and pain and fear they had lived under all their lives.

"If you do that, Arthur will never forgive you. I do not want my brother and sister at odds with each other. I… I just want my family to be together." Morgana explained, her tone becoming desperate at the end as she felt herself being torn in half. Having to choose between her brother and her sister. She did not want to choose. She loved them both, wanted them both in her life. Was that so wrong? Was it wrong to want to be with her family?

Morgause nodded at her words. She could see the pain the idea of her killing Uther caused her sister, and while it went against everything in her mind she knew she would put her sister's heart first. For now.

"I understand, and while I do not agree, for you I will stay my hand. But I will not wait forever Morgana, and nor will our people. They look to us to guide and protect them. We must do that, no matter what the cost." She replied gently hoping Morgana would understand what she was saying. Understand that there would be a time limit to her generosity of letting the current king live.

"I know, but… just a little more time. I do not believe Uther is long for this world." Morgana responded, thinking back to her vision and how young Arthur seemed. In fact he did not look any older than he currently was. It seemed the time of Uther would soon meet its end, though the how and why she could not see.

"Then soon we shall rejoice in our freedom together, sister. Rejoice as the family we are." Morgause replied with a smile, trusting her sister in this. She was the seer after all. She was the one who the goddess graced to show the path of the future.

"Yes. Thank you, sister." With that Morgana turned to leave, finally having a calm mind, peace settling inside her. She and her sister would work together to help Arthur fulfil that which she had seen. She and Morgause would fight for the true king, and while she still felt pain and betrayal at all Merlin had done, the past was paling in insignificance to the future she saw before her. The future where she and her sister and brother were united as a family.

When Morgana was gone Morgause turned to leave also. She needed to get to Cendred's kingdom and persuade him to stop his invasion. Needed to change their plans to fit the new information she had about the future of Camelot. But she was not daunted by the task. She could get him to do anything she wished, he was so easy to manipulate after all. Yes, she would stop their plans and give her sister the time she had promised. But if Uther was not dead soon, even that promise would not stop her from doing what she needed to do. Uther's reign of terror needed to come to an end, and if that end came at her hand, then so be it. She was willing to give her life, for those she served. That was the role of a high priestess after all. She just hoped it didn't come to that. Just hoped that she never had to force her sister to choose between her and Arthur. Not now, not anymore. No the future she saw now was so very different to the one she had been planning before this meeting. Everything was different now, and what would come next, was in the goddess's hands.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my lovelies. Happy new year all. I would like to thank Jel4me, Ambernot, Gingeraffealene, sandeezy, Meri Ley (Guest), OechsnerC, Elle Light, Mersan123 (Guest), Howarand (Guest) and lauparrillaxrobbie for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I found this chapter sort of hard to write, I knew what I wanted to say, but I'm not sure I got the characters exactly right. I hope you like it and its okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Morgana made her way back to her rooms. Entering them, she did not light the candle she knew was sitting on her table, but instead moved seamlessly towards her dressing table, pushing down the hood of her clock as she did so. She was just reaching for the clasp at the nape of her neck when she felt eyes upon her. Straightening her spine and calling her magic forward she spoke to the intruder in her rooms.

"Who's there?" She asked in a commanding, regal tone as she turned, her eyes trying to see into all the corners as she did so. Trying to find the shadow to connect to the eyes she felt on her. Trying to find where to aim the magic building insider her.

But rather than respond to her words, the other person in her room muttered words under his breath and the fire prepared in her grate leapt to life, showing her exactly who was there.

"Merlin." She growled, not sure whether to let the magic she had called loose, or to remain aloof and pretend his presence had no effect on her.

"Morgana. I came to talk to you, but it seemed you had a prior engagement. Tell me, how is Morgause?" Merlin asked in a low tone. He had come to Morgana's rooms with such hope in his heart. Hope that she would still side with Arthur, and in doing so he would have a chance to win her back. To maybe show her that his love for her was real and that he wanted nothing more than to stand at her and Arthur's side. But when he had gotten here it was to find an empty room with an unlit fire, He knew what that meant. He knew where she was, because there was only one reason the lady Morgana went walking at night-time and that was to see her sister. And that realisation drove a hole through his heart greater than anything he had ever known before. The idea that she had already turned away from them, from him, the pain and sorrow he felt… it was the worst of his life. But he refused to walk away, refused to admit defeat, and as such he had stayed, and he had waited for her to return. Because he would not, no could not, let her go without a fight.

"I do not see how my sister is any concern of yours, unless you want to kill her too." Morgana snidely returned. Long gone was the happily sweet Morgana she had been around him, and in her place had returned the one he had hurt and betrayed, though now she felt it ten times more, because now she had allowed herself to love him in a way she never had before.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I want you to side with Arthur, I want you to give me a chance to love you." Merlin replied earnestly, standing from his chair and taking a step towards her, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and remove the pain he saw in his eyes, though he knew he had no right. Whatever she felt towards him he deserved and more, but he would not let her become his enemy, not this time.

Morgana couldn't believe what he was saying, no actually, she could. It was always about Arthur. And even though he was talking of loving her, she knew in truth it was only to make sure she stood by her brother's side. As she had stood there looking at him she had remembered what her sister had said about true loves kiss, and she had wondered, maybe even hoped… wondered if he was there to connive her to give him another chance, and wondered if she would. But it seemed that Merlin did not care for her. Therefore straightening her spine she spoke.

"Well we don't always get what we want, do we Merlin?" She smirked her tone hard as she said the words, wanting to hurt him in any way she could. Wanting him to feel even a fraction of what she was feeling right then, standing in that room staring into the eyes she still loved, no matter how much hurt they had caused her.

"No." Merlin agreed. He never did get what he wanted, but he had long gotten use to that fact. He needed to turn this conversation to why he was here. "I need to know what you and Morgause are planning now." he said, standing straight, time to get to the reason for his visit. Time to put aside his own feelings in return for saving the kingdom, again.

"And why would I tell you?" Morgana asked disbelief in her tone that he really expected her to share any of their plans with him. He was their enemy, or at least he had been until that evening. Until she had finally confided the truth to her sister and found that their plans had changed. But she wasn't about to tell him that. He did not deserve the truth the way Morgause had done. She had chosen to trust the wrong person when she opened her heart to him, she would not do it again.

"Because I don't believe you really want to hurt Arthur." Merlin replied sincerely. He needed to know what Morgause would do now her plan to enchant him had been foiled. He needed to know what would come next, what he would have to fight next to protect his king. And he needed to know so he could try and pull Morgana away from Morgause and back to their side.

"But in doing so I would hurt you. It seems like incentive enough to me." Morgana snapped back, not that she meant a word of it. She knew she could no more hurt her brother than she could her sister, not now. Not when there was a chance that she would have her family together at last. But she wasn't about to tell Merlin that. It may be petty, but she needed to hurt him as he had hurt her, and threatening Arthur was a sure way of doing so.

"That's not you, Morgana. You are not the kind to inflect pain on someone innocent just to gain revenge on another." Merlin replied, hoping his words were true. He wanted to believe they were. Wanted to trust that she would never do as she was suggesting she would… but there was still a small part of him that had to wonder, had to consider that she would. Had to take the idea that the woman he had given his heart to had turned so far from him he would never be able to bring her back to the light.

"Who said anything about Arthur being innocent?" Morgana responded without thought, though she did wonder why she was saying these things. They weren't what she thought, not anymore, and she if she was having this conversation with anyone other than the man before her she would be honest. But Merlin did not deserve her honesty, he did not deserve anything from her expect to feel the pain she was feeling at his betrayal. Make him see how it felt to be lied too.

"He is your brother. And he is going to be a great king. He will bring magic back, you have to believe that." Merlin repeated the mantra that kept him going. That kept him at his friend's side through thick and thin. Kept him fighting for Arthur and foregoing all else.

"You don't get to tell me what to believe, Merlin. You have no control over me." Morgana hissed. How dare he stand there and tell her she had to believe what he did on his word only. His words meant nothing. If she had not had the vision from the goddess, nothing he could say would convince her of what was to come when Arthur became king.

At that Merlin snapped. She was acting as she was the martyr, as if she was an innocent victim in all this just because he hadn't told her about his magic. Well, so what? She was as far from innocent as he himself was, no she was worse. She had betrayed everyone in this castle, betrayed all the people he tried so hard to protect. He would not take any more.

"Unlike when you tried to enchant me? You hurt because you believe I betrayed you, but you turned on me first." He shouted, letting the anger he felt at everything go. Anger at himself for not being able to trust her so long ago, anger at her for proving him right, anger at Morgause for trying to bind him to her with a love spell, and anger at his own heart for falling for the woman he had failed to save.

The sound of Merlin raising his voice was all the catalyst Morgana needed to let forth her own emotions.

"How dare you." She screaked, the magic which had been bubbling below the surface throughout the whole conversation suddenly spilling out of her, directing itself towards the one causing her pain. And as such Morgana watched with dawning horror as Merlin went flying back through the air, his head smacking the stone wall behind him with a resounding crack, before he slid down the wall in silence.

Morgana couldn't believe what she had just done. What her magic had done. She had been so angry, but she hadn't wanted to kill him. Not really. She had only wanted to hurt him. But she knew that there was no way he could have survived that assault. None of the others ever had that she had done that too. Oh goddess help her, what was going to happen now? She had killed the hope for her people, the one person who could convince Arthur to lift the ban on magic and give them freedom. Oh goddess, what had she done? But even as these thoughts went through her mind her eyes widened in shock as she saw Merlin lift his hand and rub it against the back of his head.

"Ow." He muttered before taking a deep breath and pulling himself to standing, and in doing so pulling his own magic to the fore. If he had to fight her he would, but he really didn't want to.

"How?" Morgana whispered in shock as she watched him standing in front of her. Watched with growing fear of what he would do in retaliation, growing fear at just how powerful the unassuming man in front of her really was to be able to survive an attack from her.

"How what?" Merlin asked with a frown, not understanding what she was asking, though he did pull his magic back as he realised she was no longer attacking him.

"How are you alive?" Morgana asked, her voice still barely above a whisper as she ran her eyes over him and could see no indication that she had just thrown him against her bedroom wall.

"I'm not so easy to kill, Morgana. You of all people should know that." Merlin responded in serious tone. Did she really think that that impact would kill him? It wasn't the first time he had been thrown against the walls of this castle after all.

Suddenly something clicked in her head. A memory she had not even remembered came flying into her mind as if someone else wanted it there. Arthur standing in front of the court, her at his side, telling them who would be overseeing the new laws on magic. She did not understand the significance, but still, she whispered the words she remembered hearing in that dream. "Merlin Emrys?"

"That is what the druids call me." Merlin replied with a nod. He was surprised to hear her call him that, usually it was one of the other, no one else had ever put his two names together before. It sounded strange, but also… right.

Morgana barely heard his response to her words, her mind was already moving forwards, already remembering the next time she had heard that name. The time when words spoken in her mind had sent a chill down her spine and almost froze her to the core. _Emrys. He will be your destiny and your doom_. This man in front of her was her doom.

"Get out." She hissed. This was too much. There were too many things in her mind to take any more. Too much confusion for her to understand it. Too much to try and make sense of anything anymore. All she knew for sure was the fact that she needed him gone.

"I will go, once you give me your word you still side with Arthur. That you and Morgause will stop trying to bring down the future he will create." Merlin insisted. He knew that now she knew who he was, knew his power, everything would change. He would use it to his advantage to make sure she stayed on Arthur's side. That she stood by her brother. How it would affect everything else he would deal with later. For now he needed to protect Arthur.

"I give you my word. Now leave." Morgana replied, turning her back on him as she did so. She needed him gone. If he needed her to confirm her words to achieve the result she desired then so be it. Right then she would give him anything he wished, as long as it achieved her wish for his absence.

"Thank you." Merlin nodded feeling in his magic that she spoke nothing but the truth. She would stand by Arthur, he had not lost her. He wanted to say more. Wanted to tell her he loved her still, wanted to fight for what they had together, what they could be together, but he knew now was not the time for that. But he would not give her up. Not easily at any rate. But for now he had what he came here for, he would give her the time and peace she needed, for now.

With that Merlin left, and Morgana collapsed into the chair at her dresser as she stared into space, trying to make sense of all that was going on in her mind. Trying to make sense of the ominous words she had heard, and trying to figure out what was to come. But finding she had no answered she slowing stood and made her way to her bed. And for the first time she hoped she would have a dream, hoped she would find some answers to the questions swimming in her mind as she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sweet oblivion of sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **BowTiesAreCool141414, gaylelbf, Guardian of the Inheritance, Nobody659, PrimeMegalodon, sandeezy, Meri Ley (Guest), Gingeraffealene, OechsnerC, SherlockHolmes4884, phhsdj, lauparrillaxrobbie and AndreKl** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I am really sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a major block as to where I was taking this story as the previous two chapters changed my whole plan. I have also been doing my corrections for thesis and working full time, so I haven't had much time to write. So very sorry for the wait. But it's over now. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Morgana woke the next morning feeling refreshed after her sleep, no dreams had disturbed her slumber, though she was not sure if that was a good thing or not. She still had so many questions going round in her mind, not to mention the repeating loop about Emrys being her destiny and her doom, and Merlin being Merlin Emrys. She did not understand the significance of the name. Did not understand what it meant. And she needed to know.

So she lay there, listening as Gwen made her way around her room doing her morning cores. Listened and tried to think of a way to gain that which she needed. Tried to think of a way to find out about this new name Merlin seemed to have. She had never known him to have a family name before, but he obviously did. Emrys. She had never heard it before. In fact she didn't remembered ever hearing anything about Merlin's father, whom would be the one to give him his family name. Who were the Emrys family? And was there more than just Merlin himself? Was it possible that one of his relations was her doom, rather than him himself? She hoped so. She could cope with him being her destiny if she had too, but she did not think she would survive any more pain he caused her. It already hurt too much. But how to get answers? Oh she knew she could ask Merlin, but that was not going to happen. She would very much prefer is she never had to speak to him again as long as they both lived. Surely Gaius would know, but she doubted he would tell her anything. So who to ask? And in that moment it came to her. There was one person in Camelot who would hopefully know. He did have records of all families hidden within the books and scrolls under his care. Yes she would go ask Geoffrey if he had ever heard of the Emrys family. With that decided she called out to Gwen to help her prepare for the day. She had questions that needed answering.

* * *

Merlin hadn't slept well that night. Because even though he knew Morgana was still on their side, it didn't stop the hurt he felt in his heart knowing he had lost the woman he loved. Knowing he had lost what they could have been. And he had no idea how to win her back. He doubted flowers would do the trick this time. Especially not as he had annoyed her to such an extent she had thrown him against a wall. That was never a good sign. But what else could he give her? It was with these thoughts he made his way towards Arthur's room, entering as he always did without knocking. Once he had placed his food down he opened the curtains, letting the sun shine in, though he did not accompany this with his usual rise and shine, instead he said "Arthur, get up, you lazy lump. Its morning."

"Huh? Merlin?" Arthur grumbled blinking open his eyes to frown at his friend. His tone of voice was not the one he was used to hearing in the morning. There was no vile cheerfulness. In fact it sounded rather hollow. That woke Arthur up better than anything else could.

"Who else is it going to be, prat?" Merlin replied trying to force himself not to show how much his heart really wasn't in it.

"Okay. I'm up. Sit. What's wrong?" Arthur asked making his way to the table for his breakfast. It was becoming something of a habit for him to invite the younger man to join him, and it was one he actually rather enjoyed.

"Who said anything was wrong?" Merlin asked doing as he was bid and grapping a roll from the tray before Arthur could stop him. At least he had left his sausages alone.

At that Arthur just looked at him as if to say 'really?'. It took the same amount of time as Arthur eating a third of his plate before Merlin caved into the suppressive silence caused by the prince not removing his eyes from him the whole time.

"Fine. I'm trying to think of a way to get Morgana to forgive me." Merlin mumbled, looking at the roll in his hands which now resembled crumbs instead of food. Great, something else he was going to have to clean up.

"Good luck with that." Arthur responded with a laugh. Morgana could hold a grudge like no one he had ever met, though looking at Merlin he realised that probably wasn't the best thing he could have said. He remembered what he had overheard of the conversation between the lady and his friend, and he knew this was a lot more than him accidently spilling wine on one of her gowns. But he didn't have any answers for the man beside him, he wished he did. "Just give her time, and space. Try talking to her when she's calmed down a bit." He suggested, thinking of the only thing he had.

At that Merlin huffed. "Yeah, good plan." He muttered to himself. Bit late for that he thought, but it wasn't like he could tell Arthur he had made it worse by going to see her the previous evening to make sure she was loyal to him, now was it? Arthur thought of her as he beloved sister.

"She'll come round. She loves you just as much as you love her." Arthur replied, forcing himself to say the words and hoping they were true. Though he wasn't sure after all he had heard, but it was the best he had. The best he could do for his best friend. There was too much between Morgana and Merlin that he didn't know, that he didn't understand to be of any more help. He just hoped they worked it out, before it was too late. "But for now, we have training this morning. And I think you need to work on your footwork." He continued.

Those words caused a groan to escape Merlin's lips. Because he knew what that was code for. Arthur was going to spend most of the morning hitting him with a shape pointy bit of metal, and expect him to protect himself. Fantastic. The perfect way to start the day. Not.

* * *

Morgana quietly made her way down towards the library, taking a good look around to make sure her and Geoffrey were alone before she stepped into the room and approached him. This was not a conversation she wanted anyone to overhear, of that she was sure.

"My lady. How can I help you?" Geoffrey asked as he stood from his table once he saw who the footsteps he had heard belonged too. It was not usual for the lady Morgana to venture down to see him, and he was curious.

"Geoffrey. I was hoping you could help me. I heard a strange family name, and I was wondering of its history." Morgana responded, carefully not stating where she had heard it or whom it related to.

"I will do my best, my lady. What is the name?" Geoffrey asked, already moving towards the book of genealogies he held. All family names were held within it, he had no doubt he would find the answers Morgana sought in there.

"Emrys." Morgana responded in a hushed tone. The name caused Geoffrey to still in the action of reaching for the book. That was not a family name. He knew that much. In fact… that is not a name he had heard spoken ever, and only seen written down once.

"Why are you looking for this name?" He asked turning to her with a raised eyebrow. Because if he was not mistaken, and he very rarely was, that name was connected to the druids. The lady Morgana had no business with magic.

"I need to know the family." Morgana responded standing tall even if she wanted to quail under that look. She would not let him intimidate her into stopping her search. She needed answers.

"That name is not a family one but a horrific if I am not mistaken, my lady." Geoffrey answered staidly, not sure if he should say more but sure she would ask. He knew the lady in front of him and he knew she would not give up easily on her quest for the answers she sought.

"A horrific for who?" Morgana asked her eyes widening at the idea that Emrys was some kind of title. It was then she remembered Merlin saying that that was what the druids called him. Was it a sign of status among them? But as far as she knew the druids didn't have a system of hierarchy as she was used to in court. They had their elders and leaders, but they were chosen by the clan, they were not a given at birth. So why…?

"I do not know the details. It comes from the druidic tongue. Best to leave it well alone." Geoffrey replied trying to be stern. They should not be speaking of this. Magic was banned, and all talk of it could get you killed. He did not want to find the end of his long years of service to be at the executor's hand.

"Please, I need to know." Morgana begged, allowing her earnestness to appear in her eyes as tried to persuade her only hope to give her that which she need. Information about Merlin.

"There was a knight, many years ago who was injured and thought dead. The druids found him and nursed him back to health. He spent the winter in one of their camps. He recorded his time with them in a dairy. That is the only place I have ever seen that name." Geoffrey sighed, giving her as much as he was willing to do.

"Does that diary still exist?" Morgana asked her eyes lighting up at the idea that she could find out Merlin's secrets. Find out who Emrys truly was, and what it truly meant.

Geoffrey looked at her a moment debating how to respond to that. He wanted to say no. To send her on her way so that neither of them would be putting themselves in the danger he knew the current topic of conversation was doing. But looking into the hope in her eyes he knew he couldn't lie. The lady had changed since she had returned from being kidnaped for a year, though that was to be expected he knew. But it was more than that. He had seen the way she looked at Merlin, at the boy who lived with his old friend Gaius. The boy who always seemed to be in the right place at the right time to help Arthur prevent the destruction of Camelot from magical foes. He wasn't stupid, and he saw more things than most. He would put money on the boy having magic, not that he would ever tell anyone that. He had also seen how Merlin and Morgana's relationship had changed. When she had returned they were glaring at each other whenever they thought no one saw, but recently, their looks had contained so much more, it was almost as if they loved each other.

He knew the story she was looking for. The druid prophecy of Emrys and the once and future king though he had always dismissed it as fantasy. But he couldn't help but wonder if her changing relationship with Arthur's magical servant was the cause of her sudden interest. What if he was Emrys and Arthur the once and future king? Was it the truly preposterous idea that he had always told himself in the dark of the night?... Or was it possible that it wasn't a story, a fairy-tale as he had always believed. Was it possible that he was seeing it come true? And was he really prepared to give her what she sought in the hopes it was true?

With a sigh he made his decision. "Yes. I will get it for you." And with that he made his way to the back of the stacks, pulling an unassuming leather-bound book from the shelves. Uther had never wanted to destroy the writings of his own knights, and that was the only reason this book had survived the purge.

Returning to Morgana he held it out without a word. He did not need to ask her to keep it secret, he knew she would as soon as she read the words. He just hoped he was doing the right thing for the kingdom he loved.

"Thank you, Geoffrey." Morgana said, taking the book from his hands and folding into her arms, making it look like nothing more than one of the romance stories she would often read when she was younger. And with it in hand she made her way back out of the library, heading back to her chambers so she could read the secrets it held. She just hoped it had the answers she needed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Adele (Guest),** **MindForgedMan, sandeezy, Moderately Mad Moxxi, DageRee, Gingeraffealene, parrillasquinn, Roswellian1984, phhsdj, Guest, SherlockHolmes4884, gaylelbf, mersan123 and Guardian of the Inheritance** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry for the long wait, but I fell down the stairs and couldn't do any writing for a while. But I am better now and back at it. As such here is the next chapter, I know nothing much happens, but I hope you like it all the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Gwen was getting worried. Ever since they came back from the ride where they were ambushed by bandits, Morgana had refused to leave her room, telling all she was feeling shaken after their encounter. But Gwen saw her, and she knew the truth. And that was that Morgana spent her time reading a small leather-bound book. She had tried to get a look at it, to see what it contained, but her mistress was too clever for her to be able to do so. So yes, she was worried. Worried that without Merlin's love and support Morgana would turn from them all, especially after what she had heard between the two in the woods. She was worried Morgana was siding with Morgause to fight them all, just as she had been before she discovered Merlin's magic and put her trust in him to guide her friend to the right path. Because now he was no longer around to do so.

And then there was Merlin himself. Whenever she saw him he asked after Morgana, begging for any information she could give him about how she was. She wanted to talk to him about her suspicions of Morgana's changing allegiance, but knew she could not voice the words inside the walls of Camelot. There were too many ears that could here for her to risk it there. So instead she said nothing. Told him the party line that Morgana was shaken, told him she spent her time reading in her quarters, hoping that would be enough to get him to go and check on the lady she knew he loved. But he never did.

* * *

Arthur for his part was also worried, not that he would willingly put it in those words. Though that was mainly because his worry was more for Merlin than Morgana. Oh, of course he was concerned about her hiding herself away, but he still wasn't sure what to do with the information he had discovered about her. Not sure how he would react around the lady he thought of as a sister who he now knew, thought, suspected had magic. Around the lady that Merlin had accused of betraying them. No, if he was being truthful he was rather glad that she was not around. It gave him time to try and work out what had been going on. Not that he got anywhere further than a circle of questions in his mind. So on the whole he tried not to think of Morgana. But Merlin he saw every day. And since the morning they had talked and he had given him the advice to give her time, he had seen Merlin draw into himself more. His cheerfulness was noticeably forced, though it seemed only he noticed it. He had to wonder if he had been like this before but Arthur had been too blind and self-centred to see it then. Like after he had killed the first woman he loved. He was not the friend Arthur was used to having at his side, and he knew he needed to do something to help him, because this time he saw, and that was what friends did. But what could he do?

By the third day Arthur found he was starting to go crazy with it all. He needed Merlin to be _Merlin_ again and he had so many questions he couldn't ask swirling in his mind, not to mention guilt gnawing at his honour. He needed to get out of the castle, and maybe that was what the other man needed to? Maybe if they went hunting they would be able to actually talk like the friends they were rather than the master and servant they had to portray when inside Camelot's walls. Maybe if he got Merlin alone he would answer some of those questions Arthur found he could no longer ignore. Maybe then he could understand just what it was that made merlin follow him even after all he had done.

* * *

Merlin on the other hand had spent his time trying to think of a way to persuade Morgana to forgive him. To find a way that they could get back what they had had when she believed he was under her sisters enchantment. He had also been on the lookout for any signs that Morgana had been in communication with Morgause again. Because while she had pledged herself to Arthurs side, and he trusted that, he knew that he had betrayed her. Knew there was a chance her sister could persuade her onto a different path. He just wished she would come out of her rooms so he could see for himself what she was thinking. Wished she would give him a chance to make things up to her, give him something that he could do to make things right again. Give him a way to win back her heart.

Oh, he knew he could go to her, secretly enter her rooms one night and confront her again, but he did not believe that would be the best way to go about getting her forgiveness. No in fact he was pretty sure that was one way to make sure she never talked to him again. So instead he watched and waited, and hated every single moment of it.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the third day and Merlin was ready to break. Was already planning the best time to go and see Morgana and what he would say when he got there, as he entered Arthur's rooms with his cleaned armour.

"Merlin, good. There you are. Pack a bag, we're going hunting." Arthur called as soon as he saw his friend coming through the door.

"Do I have to come?" Merlin asked with a groan as he heard the words. He hated hunting. He ready did not see how anyone could take enjoyment out of killing defenceless animals.

"Yes _Mer_ lin, you do." Arthur responded with a roll of his eyes at the expected question from the other man.

"Why?" Merlin asked not moving from where he had placed down Arthurs armour, and certainly not moving to pack anything. He really did not need a trip out into the words, that almost always ended with him and Arthur in trouble, on top of everything else thank you very much. He would do much better staying in the castle and trying to sort out the mess they currently had, without adding another one to it.

"As my servant it is part of your job. Now stop arguing and ready everything we'll need. We'll be gone for at least four days." Arthur replied in his best superior tone. He had made a decision, he needed answers, and Merlin was the only one who could give them to him. If he got them under the guise of a hunting trip, then so be it.

"Fine, Prince Prat." Merlin mumbled before moving to get things ready. He really hoped this trip was an easy one.

* * *

Morgana sat at her table and closed the book she had just finished reading. It had taken her some time to learn everything the diary had to tell her, but even with the answers it held she still had so many questions in her mind. The book had told her of the prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King. Had told how together they would unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the land. She had read how Emrys was supposed to be the greatest warlock that ever was, and ever will be. That was something she could not get her mind around. That it was Merlin the book was talking about. That Merlin was the one with all that power. It was something she could not understand. How could he have all that power, and yet settle for being Arthur's servant, even if he was the Once and Future king? How could he stand by and watch their people get slaughtered when he had the power to stop with just a few words? How could he stand by and watch the pain and suffering and do nothing?

The part that had truly captured her attention though, was the paragraph that spoke of how Emrys' destiny was entwined completely with that of the last High Priestess. How he would be the linchpin around which her decisions would be made. How Emrys had the ability to be her destiny and her doom. The same sentence had stared up at her from the pages as had she had heard in her own mind. But she still did not understand what it truly meant in the relation to her or the world in which they lived. For one she was not the last High Priestess, her sister was one too. None of it made any sense, but she knew if she was going to get any answers she was going to have to speak to Merlin himself to get them. She just… she really did not want to. She was still broken by his betrayal, the pain compounded by how he had come to her not to express his love or beg for forgiveness, but rather to make sure she would still side with Arthur.

The conflict in her mind at the idea of talking to him raged causing her to stand and move. She couldn't sit while the thoughts battled in her mind. Instead she moved to look out the window, hoping the sights of those below going about their daily business would give her the peace she craved, and while she did not admit to herself, she also wondered if she would be able to gain a glimpse of the man who still held her heart and had invaded her mind. Staring down at the courtyard she saw servants hurrying to do their duties, saw knights laughing together as they made their way towards the gates that lead to town, saw the guards nodding at the man leading a cart filled with hay. She also heard the hustle and bustle from below and it did soothe her. Or at least it did until a servant came in leading two horses. There was no mistaking who it was, nor could she mistake Arthur voice as he shouted at Merlin for being late. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair as she watched them mount the horses and left the courtyard, the usual banter flowing to her easily on the wind. Couldn't look away even when she could no longer see their departing forms.

* * *

Gwen entered her mistress's chambers expecting to find her sitting and reading the book once more. Therefore she was somewhat surprised to see the book closed on the table and the lady standing at the window.

"My Lady? Is there anything you need?" She asked gently, not wanting to startle Morgana, but this was the first time in so long she had seen her looking at something other than the words written in the mysterious book.

"Where is Arthur heading?" Morgana asked not taking her eyes from the place she had last seen the only one who could give her answers. The one she had such opposing emotions and thoughts for.

"I believe he is going hunting. They are not expected back for a few days." Gwen replied, noticing how Morgana had not spoken Merlin's name and asked only after Arthur. The rift between the couple was growing larger and she did not know how to close it.

"Thank you, Gwen." Morgana responded turning to her and smiling. It seemed the goddess had blessed her. Because if Merlin was not here, she could not seek him out to get answers, and she did not have to contend with the war her emotions were feeling over talking to the man. Or at least not until he returned. It may have only been a reprieve, but it was a welcome one. "I think I would like to take a stroll in the gardens. I have been inside too long." she continued with. Yes, get outside into the fresh air. It would do her the world of good.

"Of course, my lady." Gwen answered with, moving to collect Morgana a clock. Though it did not escape her notice that the first time Morgana wished to leave her room, was the same time she knew Merlin was no longer within the castle walls. Just what was she going to do with the pair of them?


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **darkpegasuzz, GreyAurora, Jel4me, gaylelbf, DageRee, SherlockHolmes4884, mersan123, Guardian of the Inheritance, Howarand (Guest) and OechsnerC** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, a bit of bromance for you all. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin had had a fruitless afternoon hunting, though in truth neither of their hearts were truly in it. Merlin because he disliked the idea on principle, and Arthur because he was too busy thinking of the questions he hoped to get answered that evening as he and Merlin rested by the fire. Therefore they were both relieved when the sun lowered enough that they could feasibly declare it time to set up camp. They both went about the chores quickly, Merlin saying nothing when Arthur took over laying out there bedrolls and unpacking the horses. Mainly because when it was just the two of them he always helped. It was only when the knights were also in attendance that he made Merlin do it all. Because when it was just the two of them there was no need to try and define a status between them, they were just Arthur and Merlin, friends out together.

Once the wood had been collected and the fire started Arthur sat watching Merlin as he prepared a dinner for them from the food he'd brought with him.

"Merlin, do you have magic?" He asked into the silence, watching how the other man's hand stilled at his sentence. How his whole body seemed to freeze at the words he had uttered. It was the first time he had said aloud what he knew to be true. The first time he had found himself able to ask the question they had been dancing around since he had realised the truth. But he needed to ask it. He needed to hear Merlin say the words to him. Needed his friend to tell him that which he already knew.

Merlin took a deep breath before relaxing his muscles. His immediate response to that question coming from Arthur was to say no. To deny everything, even if he knew the other man knew the truth. In was as instinctive as breathing. But he also knew the time for lies was past. Arthur had asked and he could give him only what they both knew to be true.

"yes, I do." He responded slowly his eyes leaving the food he was preparing to meet Arthur's, no more hiding behind his mask.

"Show me." Arthur replied, though his words were in the tone of a request rather than a command. He was not a prince to his subject here, but a friend asking another friend to show him a part of himself he had kept hidden for so long.

At that Merlin looked away for a moment, trying to think what he could do that would show Arthur the good magic could do. Because it was one thing for him to accept his help in battle, even for him to acknowledge the help Merlin gave him, it was another to perform the forbidden in front of the prince of Camelot, even if he was a friend. Finally his eyes fell onto the fire. Picking up a stick that's end was burning brightly he whispered one word and the embers flew from it to coalesce into the Pendragon crest. He let it stay there hanging in the air for a moment before blowing it away and returning the wood to the fire.

"Amazing." Arthur breathed. He had never seen magic used for something so… peaceful. All he had ever seen was it used in battle, be it by the enemy or Merlin protecting them. To see it used for no reason other than to create something beautiful, he hadn't even considered the possibility.

"Magic has many uses, Arthur. Violence is only one." Merlin replied understanding the look in his friend's eyes with ease.

"Is that why you learnt? For the other uses?" Arthur asked, finally able to put forth the questions he had had in the back of his mind ever since he discovered Merlin welded magic.

"I didn't learn. I was born with it." Merlin stated simply. It was time for Arthur to know it all. Merlin was ready to tell his friend everything that he had done, everything that they had been through together. Because he knew Arthur was finally listening. He trusted his friend to hear what he was saying, because he was his friend. His true friend.

"Is that even possible?" Arthur asked in disbelief at the words. The idea that people were born with magic. That those his father hunted and persecuted didn't have a choice… that the people he himself had killed in the name of the law didn't choose to break it…

"Well I'm here, so I'm going to say yes. Dollophead." Merlin responded with a smile trying to lighten Arthur's mood. Trying to pull his mind away from the dark thoughts he knew were going through it. He didn't want Arthur wallowing in guilt and self-pity. That was not what was needed.

"Hey. Be nice or I'll have your head." Arthur replied in his superior tone, though there was a smile dancing around his lips at hearing one of Merlin's colourful names for his lips. It made him realise as nothing else would that while he now knew the truth, had heard the truth, nothing between the two of them had changed. Oh yes, they still had a lot to discuss, a lot of painful things to talk about, but at least he knew he and Merlin were still… him and Merlin.

"I'd like to see you try." Merlin responded with a smirk, thinking back to when they had first met and Arthur had challenged him. So much had changed since that time.

Arthur shook his head at those words deciding to wisely not question them right then. Instead he turned the conversation back to the serious subject they had been discussing before, though this time it was more curiosity on his part, rather than thinking of his own culpability.

"What do you mean, you were born with it?"

"I could move things with my mind before I could talk. Magic is as much part of me as breathing. I couldn't live without either one." Merlin replied with a shrug. He knew that there were those who believed he was magic, but he didn't agree with that. No, it was more magic was a part of him, like the blood in his veins. It was just another essential thing he needed to survive.

"Are all magic users like that?" Arthur asked thinking back to his previous thoughts, hoping against hope that Merlin would tell him no. That he would tell him he hadn't killed people who didn't have a choice.

"No. Most learn. Those born with it usually don't start showing until they are older. I'm the only one I know of who has always had access to my magic." Merlin answered.

At that Arthur nodded, his conscience soothed by the thought. Though of course that did raise another question in his mind, a question about the lady he had been trying so hard not to think about, but now knew he couldn't not.

Therefore taking a deep breath he asked, "and Morgana, did she learn it?"

"How do you know Morgana has magic, Arthur?" Merlin asked rather than answering the question. His eyes narrowing at his words. How had Arthur discovered Morgana's magic, and for how long had he known about it?

At that Arthur gulped as he realised he was going to have to confess to eavesdropping on Merlin and Morgana's conversation days before.

"Gwen and I followed you. We heard your conversation…" He replied trailing off at the end, not sure what he could say that would defend such an action.

But Merlin just nodded, accepting his explanation. It was better that he had learnt then than to think he had known before and not told Merlin.

"Morgana is a seer. Those dreams she has always had? They're visions of what is to come. She can see possible futures. But her magic did not start to show until about two years ago." He said, answering Arthur's previous question and telling what he knew.

Arthur for his part couldn't get his head around the idea that the lady he thought of as a sister was a seer. That she could see things that were going to happen. That her dreams, the times she had warned him of danger, held a truth he had never realised. He had always thought she was just worried about him. But to know that it was so much more than that, he didn't know what to do with that information. Though even as he thought it he did remember that Merlin always seemed to take her words to heart. That he always seemed to stick closer to him after she'd said something. It all made so much more sense now.

Turning his mind from Morgana's abilities he returned to thinking of what else he had learnt from the overheard conversation. Turned his mind to the painful words he had heard. He needed to know if they were true. Needed to know how and why. Needed to know what he could do to ever make it up to his friend. Therefore taking a deep breath he asked in a quiet voice, "Did I really kill your first love?"

Merlin gulped at that. Turning away from Arthur to stare into the fire as he got his emotions in check. He had grieved Freya, and he was past the pain of her death, but having Arthur address it so directly still caught him unawares. Still caused a lump to form in his throat at the idea of what could have been. But it was never meant to be, he knew that now. Therefore he turned to meet his friend's eyes as he replied.

"Yes. But you did it to save your people, I could never blame you for that."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked with a frown. How would killing the woman Merlin loved save his people? Just who was the lady whom had caught his friend's heart?

"She was a druid girl who was cursed to kill every night of her life. You at least saved her from that pain." Merlin responded with a sad smile. He still remembered when Freya died in his arms, how she was glad to finally be rid of the curse that had made her hurt so many.

"That is even more of a reason to lay the blame on me, Merlin, not less." Arthur answered with a frown. Surely if she was cursed Merlin could have found a way to reverse it. They could have been happy together, but instead he had ended her life and taken that from him. How could Merlin be so forgiving of that?

"But I know if you'd known the truth, you would not have taken the actions that you did. How could I blame you when you acted with only some of the facts?" Merlin replied immediately, tilting his head as he asked the question, his eyes boring into Arthur as if he truly wanted him to think about the answer before continuing to blame himself for something he did so long ago.

"How can you be so forgiving?" Arthur asked in disbelief. How was Merlin real?

"Just my naturally selfless disposition, obviously." Merlin responded with a sunny smile, trying to lighten the mood and take Arthur's mind away from Freya. He didn't want to discuss her anymore, there really was nothing more to say.

"Yes, obviously." Arthur replied with a roll of eyes and a chuckle, though he got the message. That line of questioning was done. Time to move on. So instead he turned his mind back to the woman Merlin loved now. And as such he had to ask, "Is Morgana really in league with Morgause, is she really betraying us?"

"No. Not anymore." Merlin responded resolutely. She had told him she sided with Arthur and he trusted her. He had to believe that. Because he couldn't countenance the other option. Couldn't even being to let himself think of what would happen if she became his enemy again. Not now, not after everything.

"What changed?" Arthur asked wondering how Morgana went from betraying them to falling in love with Merlin and siding with them. How had his friend done it? Just what had been going on that he had missed? It seemed he had been blind to so much after all.

"She put the love spell on me to make it so I would stop getting in the way of their plans. Think it backfired somewhat." Merlin replied with a smirk at how he had managed to thwart Morgause's plan so spectacularly, even if Morgana was not currently talking to him, or quite possibly would never talk to him again. But if that was the way it had to be, he would live with that. It was better than the alternative of having to fight her. Anything was better than that.

"That's one way of looking at. She'll come round, Merlin. She loves you." Arthur reassured shoulder bumping his friend in a show of solidarity. He had seen the two of them together and there was no question in Arthur's mind that they were in love, no matter what else had been going on between them.

"It's not a question of her love for me Arthur, it's whether she can forgive me for betraying her, again." Merlin explained turning back to preparing the meal, hoping Arthur wouldn't ask what he meant by that, not that he thought for a second he wouldn't.

Which was good considering the next words out of Arthur were, "what do you mean?"

Merlin signed and sat back. Best to get it over with now he guessed. They were already knee deep in painful subjects, after all. What was one more?

"You remember when Morgause took Morgana? The sleeping spell everyone was under, the one we were succumbing to?" He asked but rather than look at Arthur as he spoke he was staring into the flames, picking up the stick he had used earlier to move the coals, unable to stay completely still.

"Yes, of course. What of it?" Arthur asked with a frown, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Morgana wasn't awake because Gaius gave her an antidote, she was awake because she was the anchor the spell needed. The only way to break it was to end the life it was connected to." Merlin replied quietly, yet with steel in his voice.

Those words made Arthur sit up straight and narrow his eyes at the other man as he asked, "What did you do?"

"I poisoned her. When Morgause showed up I bargained the name of the poison for the life of everyone in Camelot. That is why she took Morgana. So she could save her life. From me." Merlin answered, putting down the stick but still not raising his eyes to see how Arthur would take his words. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on his friend face at the knowledge he had poisoned the woman Arthur loved as a sister. Who actually was his sister.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. Merlin had poisoned Morgana? _Merlin_? He couldn't imagine him ever doing anything like that. Yet he did. To save everyone, Merlin had killed. It was side of his friend he had never truly seen, nor considered even existed. It was a side he didn't want to think about. Because it wasn't Merlin's job to defend his kingdom in such a way. He wasn't a knight, he hadn't been trained to deal with taking another life. And yet, he had. And for the first time Arthur wondered just how many lives his friend had had to take in the course of protecting his people. And he wondered just what doing so had done to the goofy serving boy he had thought he knew, and was only now realising that he didn't truly know at all. Finally he spoke, saying the only words of comfort he could think to offer.

"You made the right choice."

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier to live with though." Merlin answered back finally looking at Arthur with a haunted look in his eyes. One Arthur had seen on his own face at times when he looked in the mirror.

"No, it doesn't." He agreed. It seemed they had both done things that they would never be able to forget in the defence of their people. In defence of their kingdom. And while Merlin knew his, he did not know his friends. He needed to know it all. Needed to know just what Merlin had done in the shadows without anyone being the wiser of his actions.

"Tell me what else you have done for Camelot, what else you have done for me." He said, hoping Merlin would tell him now. Now he was ready to listen to it all. He didn't want there to be anymore secrets between them. The time for them was past. It was time for them to truly know the other, the way brothers do. Because Merlin had been fighting at his side as much as any knight, if not more. He was a true brother-in-arms in Arthur's mind.

"I have saved your life so many times, Arthur, we'll be here all night." Merlin replied, trying to deflect the look Arthur had in his eyes. A look that seemed to border on admiration, and Merlin did not think he deserved that. Not after all the things he had done, the wrong choices he had made, and the mistakes.

"We've got the time. After all we're hunting for at least four days." Arthur responded smirking as Merlin groaned at the reminder of how long he was dragging him out in the woods. But even so he did start telling the secrets he had held for so long. He started at the beginning, started with his arrival at Camelot, started with the first time he had saved Arthur's life as he got back to preparing their dinner.

The stories Merlin had to share took much more than that first night to tell, but still on that trip, he told them all. The good and the bad.

Arthur was not happy when he heard Merlin was the one to release the dragon, but if Merlin could forgive him for killing the woman he loved, he could forgive him for the act when in a seemingly impossible situation. In fact the more Arthur heard the more he realised he owed the man sitting beside him. He owed him not just his life many times over, but his kingdom. And he knew that when he had the power to do so, he would make sure he repaid Merlin for all he had done for him. He would make sure he no longer needed to hide in the shadows saving them all. No he would bring his friend into the light, and he would allow him to be the man he truly was. Merlin would have nothing to fear when he was king, because he would make sure those like him were free. He would lift the ban on magic, it was the only way he could think to repay his friend for the loyalty and trust he had given in him over the years. Oh yes, when Arthur was king, Merlin would be free.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **MoreOfALoner, Meri Ley (Guest), Gingeraffealene, Guardian of the Inheritance, SherlockHolmes4884, gaylelbf, OechsnerC and mersan123 (Guest)** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 12 'The Coming of Arthur, Part 1'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, nor any of the lines I have taken from it.**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin returned from the hunting trip closer than they had ever been. There was no more secrets between them. Everything was out in the open, and they both knew that it would stay that way. They would not keep the other in the dark again, no matter what it was they had to do to defend their people No matter what was needed to protect Camelot.

They walked their horses through the gate, joking with each other as they always did, only to find another there before them. The sight of the man wearing Cenred's colours caused both to pause before handing over their horses to a stable hand and making their way towards him. Arthur in the fore as his right as prince of the realm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his most arrogant of voices.

"I come with a message from my king to yours." The messenger replied with a bow.

"I am Prince Arthur, I will hear you message." Arthur responded.

"Very well." The messenger replied, holding out a bloodied clock bearing the crest of Camelot boldly upon it. "King Cenred told me to inform you that the patrol trespassed on his land. An example had to be made. He has killed them all, and will kill any others who cross the broader." He said repeating the words told him by his king.

"I will inform the king." Arthur replied not sure there was anything else he could say as he took the bloodied garment from the man. He didn't stop to watch he leave and instead turned to Merlin with a look of horror on his face.

"They will be avenged, Arthur." Merlin said when he saw the look on his friends face. He knew there was no way Uther would let this pass. Just as he and Arthur would not.

"Leon was leading them, Merlin." Arthur choked out before pulling himself together. The knowledge that his old friend was dead, it was too much, but he needed to get this news to the king. "Come, lets tell my father."

And with that Merlin followed, determined to do what he could for Arthur, and for the fallen knight who had been one of the few who was always kind to him. Cenred would not get away with this. He would not get away with killing their friend.

* * *

Morgana had watched Merlin and Arthur return and she knew her time of reprieve was over. She would have to talk to the man and soon. She needed answers, and the time that had passed had given her the strength to face the man she had loved, the man who had broken her with his betrayal in a way she had not realised she could be broken. The man who had smashed her heart into a thousand pieces and tossed it to the dogs. No, don't think of that. Think of the questions you want to ask him, the answers you seek. There was nothing more between them now. All they had to link them now was Arthur, was protecting their future king. Protecting the one that would give them the freedom she wished for with everything she was. With that in mind she made her way towards the throne room to welcome back the wandering prince, and hopefully have a chance to inform Merlin of her need to speak with him. But as she sat on her throne and heard what Cenred's messenger had said, she knew now was not the time to confront Merlin. Arthur would need him more than she did right then. And so she would wait, and she was not putting off the conversation. She wasn't, no matter what the small voice in the back of her mind told her.

* * *

The king spent the next few days closest with his council, trying to decide on what response to give to Cenred's message. Arthur of course was at his side, and as such so was Merlin, serving water and wine as the talks went round in circles and strategies were proposed and dismissed. It was becoming increasingly clear there was very little that could be done to avenge those who had died.

It was late towards the second evening that a servant rushed into the room, interrupting the discussion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther demanded as the trembling boy bowed before him.

"Forgive, Sire, but Sir Leon has returned." He muttered though loud enough for all to hear. He hoped his reasoning would be enough to save him from the stocks or worse for interrupting the king's council.

"Send him to me. In the throne room." Uther replied standing and already making his way out of the room. He needed to greet his knight, and find out how it was he had survived when all others were lost. Needed to see with his own eyes that Sir Leon really was back.

"Of course, Sire." The servant answered bowing once more before rushing off to complete his mission.

Arthur had been frozen as he heard the words, but soon found his feet and rushed to follow his father. He needed to see his friend alive. Needed to know he truly was still with them. Merlin was hot on heals as always.

* * *

The return of Leon was joyous, until he mentioned that it was the druids that had brought him back. That it was the cup of life that saved him. Listening to Leon's description of how he was alive, Arthur cut his eyes to Merlin, wondering if his friend had any idea of what he was talking about. He saw how his eyes widened when he mentioned a cup, and he remembered well the story of how Merlin had bargained his life for Arthur's many years ago, and how instead the high priestess Nimeuh had paid the price the old region demanded. He hadn't thought to ask Merlin what had happened the cup after that. It seemed he probably should have done considering it looked like it was back now. I mean how many magical cups could there be that would restore someone from the brink of death? He desperately wanted to get his servant on his own so he could ask him all the questions that were currently running through his mind, but knew he couldn't. He had his duty to do. He had to make sure Leon was safe and well, and behave like the dutiful son, before he could corner his friend for answers.

So it was with gritted teeth that he followed Leon back to his quarters and waited with him while Gaius looked him over. Stayed behind when Gaius and his father left, followed by Merlin. Stayed and made sure Leon was comfortable and well, talked to him as he would any knight who had almost died in the serve of his kingdom, and talked him like the friend he was.

In fact it wasn't until after his father had called him and instructed that he go alone to find the cup that he had a chance to talk to Merlin.

"My father wants us to go after the cup." He said without preamble when he entered his chambers closed the door behind him. He knew his father had told him to tell no one, but he could not keep this secret from Merlin. Not when he was sure that the other man knew more about it than either he or his father did.

"It would be safer with the druids." Merlin replied quietly so that only Arthur would hear. He knew they would protect it from Cenred. Though even as he thought that the words Gaius had said to him about how it had once been used as a weapon echoed in his head, and he couldn't help but wonder if the druids would be able to keep it out of the other king's hands.

"I know, but I have to follow his orders. He is still the king." Arthur responded with a sigh before pulling a map onto the table in front of him so he could try and figure out where it was they needed to go.

"Wouldn't that mean you should kill me then?" Merlin asked in his usual cheekily tone as he made his way towards the wardrobe already thinking about what he would need to pack for the two of them.

"Don't be stupid, _Mer_ lin. He hasn't ordered your death, though I might if you don't start packing." Arthur responded with his normal put-upon tone, though there was a smile dancing round his lips at how obviously Merlin trusted him to joke about such a thing. That trust, it meant more to him than anything, he was glad that the hunting trip had done its job in solidifying it for the both of them.

"Fine. So who is going with us?" Merlin asked as he pulled out Arthur's cloak, crest emblazoned on its back.

"No one. And nothing bearing the crest of Camelot. We're going undercover." Arthur responded resolutely.

"Oh well that does sound like fun, and not like we'll get killed at all." Merlin replied with a roll of his eyes. Nothing good ever came from them going on undercover quests alone. Though in truth nothing came of going on quests full stop. They really should stop them in his mind.

"You and I both know we can protect ourselves, Merlin. Or were you exaggerating you tales?" Arthur asked with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows, knowing that there was nothing Merlin could say to that. Not that he expected the other man to stay quiet, which was a good thing considering he didn't.

"Dollop-head. Just because I can protect you royal pratness, doesn't mean I always have the opportunity to do so." Merlin stated folding his arms even while he had one of Arthur's shirts in his hand, getting tangled up in it as he did so.

"Worked well enough so far, hasn't it?" Arthur asked back, though he did wonder how as he watched Merlin trying to remove his arms from the shirt they were now wrapped up in. Was he really the most powerful sorcerer ever to be born? He really couldn't see it right then.

"Of course. It will work right up until the day it doesn't. It would help if you stopped going into dangerous situations alone." Merlin replied finally succeeding in untangling himself so he could glare at the prince.

"Come on, Merlin. We both know that's never going to happen, plus I won't be alone. You'll be with me." Arthur reasoned with a smug smile. After all he hadn't actually been anywhere alone since Merlin became his servant, had he? Even when he thought he had.

"Fantastic." Merlin muttered sarcastically before turning back to sorting out clothes.

"Shut up and pack, Merlin. We need to leave with day break." And with that Arthur turned to look at the map, wondering where he was going to find the druids, thought he was hoping that the warlock at his side might help him with that one. But that wasn't a question he felt able to ask inside of Camelot. He didn't want anyone getting wind of who Merlin really was, and what it was he could really do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **phhsdj, Falcon777, MindForgedMan, Meri Ley (Guest), OechsnerC, SherlockHolmes4884, Gingeraffealene, mersan123, Guardian of the Inheritance and gaylelbf** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Arlo thank you** **SherlockHolmes4884** **for pointing out that the Coming of Arthur, Part 1 episode was in season 3, I looked at the dvd box and saw volume 2 and went with that. Oops.**

 **So this is not the chapter I had planned to write, but it seemed it was the chapter that wanted to be written. As such, I hope you like it.**

 **PLEASE READ AND ANSWER: I want to know if you want me to an in-depth retelling of the episodes (the coming of Arthur part 1 and 2) with this new dynamic of Merlin and Arthur, or if you want me to gloss over it, and just give the highlights. Let me know your thoughts please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Morgana watched as Merlin and Arthur left. She had overheard the conversation between Uther and her brother the previous evening and she had been tempted to contact Morgause. Surely a magical artefact like the cup of life should be in the hands of those who were trained to control it. Who could use it, rather than leaving it to sit on some dusty shelf in the vaults of the castle. But she decided against it. Morgause was busy working on Cenred, making sure he would stand down from the war he wanted to start with Camelot, and if the reaction to the patrol was anything to go by, then her sister had her work cut out for her. So she would leave the retrieval of the cup in Merlin's hands. Surely as Emrys, he had the same right as a high priestess to the cup, and surely he knew how much it would need to be protected. It was then with a startling clarity that she realised she trusted him. She trusted Merlin. Oh maybe not with her heart, or anything personal, but she trusted him with this. She trusted him with magic. Trusted in his magic. Trusted him with the fate of her people. Of course she had known abstractly that was the case when she had promised she would still side with Arthur, but it was only now, watching as her brother and the man she… Merlin rode out that she knew it deep inside her. Knew with all of her being that Merlin would never betray the vision she had seen, never betray the kingdom he and Arthur would build.

Morgana turned from the window to sit on her bed and wonder about that. Was it that she was starting to forgive him for what he had done? No. She could never forgive him for breaking her heart… but maybe reading the diary of the long forgotten knight she was starting to understand exactly what weight he carried on those slim shoulders. Of course she still had questions, and no way to find the answers, not then. But she wasn't blind, and nor was she stupid. In the days while Merlin and Arthur had been away she had been doing a lot of thinking. She had worked out who it was that had stopped all the visions she had had before they had come true. If Merlin was as powerful as the druids believed, then it was more than possible that it had been him, in fact it was highly likely. She couldn't help the self-deprecating laugh that escaped her lips. She and Morgause would never have stood a chance against him. She saw that now.

But that didn't stop her worrying about the words she had read and still did not understand. Still she worried about how Merlin would be her destiny and her doom. And sitting there she realised that she was also worried for her brother and his friend. Worried for the two men who had gone into danger with nothing more than each other as protection. "Oh goddess, please let them return unharmed." She whispered into the silent room. Because the idea that they would not return was not one she could never contemplate. Not now. Not after all she had seen and learnt.

* * *

Gwen was walking slowly up the stairs to her mistress, no her friends, quarters to start her day. She was worried. She and Arthur had barely spoken in the few days he had been back, and now he was gone again. She didn't know why or where he was going, only that Merlin was his only companion. She knew it was dangerous, knew that there was a possibility he might never return. There always was when he went off on a quest. It tore at her that she couldn't let anyone know how much pain she was in. That she had to go about her daily duties as if nothing was wrong, as if the man she loved wasn't out there fighting for their kingdom.

She quietly made her way into Morgana's chambers, only to hear whispered words. She couldn't make them out but it made her head come up and her eyes dart around to see if Morgana was performing any magic. To see if she was doing anything that would harm the ones they loved. But all she saw was her friend, looking retched sitting on her bed and her heart went out to her.

"Morgana." She said as she rushed to her side, putting an arm around the lady as she turned to her and, much to Gwen's surprise, started to cry.

Gwen didn't know what to do, so she just held the lady. Let the tears soak into her shoulder as she whispered soothing words which had no meaning. She did not know why Morgana was so upset, but she could think of only one reason. Therefore when the lady had calmed somewhat, Gwen pulled away so she could look into her friends eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked gently, not wanting to bring back to her mind whatever it was that had caused such a server reaction in the strong lady Morgana.

At Gwen's question Morgana stilled. Not because Gwen had asked it, but more because she knew she hadn't. There had been no vision of danger preceding Arthur's quest. Surely that was a good thing. Surely the goddess would tell her if her brother was in danger? Therefore pulling herself together she took a deep breath before she answered. "No. No nightmare."

"Then, may I ask, what has upset you, my lady?" Gwen replied cautiously not wanting to cross the narrow line she walked when Morgana was in one of her moods.

Morgana was about to say no. Dismiss Gwen with a wave of her hand before something caught in her mind. It was a vision she had once had. The vision of the girl at her side marrying Arthur. Of her becoming her queen and sister. She turned to Gwen with that thought in her mind and saw her in a new light. Saw her walking up the aisle in a purple dress before kneeling before Arthur. Saw her take his hand and face the kingdom as his equal. It was then she realised that Gwen knew nothing of what was going on. Oh she knew she knew of Merlin's magic, and no doubt Arthur had talked to her about that. But her friend knew nothing of her own. Did not know of the magic she held. Merlin had Arthur to defend him when the time came to tell the court of his powers, who did she have at her side? And looking at the friend at her side she realised she could have the queen. Merlin could have the king, but she would have the queen. If Gwen accepted Merlin, surely she would accept her too.

With that Morgana took another deep breath before turning with an honest smile on her face. It was time to tell her friend who she really was, and tell her that she would be standing at her side for as long as she wished it. As Merlin would be at Arthur's side, she would be at Gwen's. That felt right somehow. That she would have someone to help and protect with the gifts the goddess gave her. Yes, she would help Arthur become king, but when he did she would take on the role of protecting and guiding the woman he loved.

"I do not have nightmares, Gwen. They are visions of the future. I am a seer. I have magic." Morgana said in a calm voice, it was one she had not used for a long time as it was the one she had had before she had spent a year with her sister. It was the voice of a friend.

Gwen sat back at those words and carefully placed her hands in her lap. She knew something monumental was happening here, but she did not know what it was. She had known of Morgana's magic, and she had worried about it. But she had been convinced that Merlin could get her to join them. But now, now Merlin and Morgana were not speaking and her friend was declaring her skills to her. Did she want her to side with her? Or was it that she finally trusted Gwen enough to share her secret? Gwen knew that what she said next would define what was to come of the relationship her and her mistress, no her friend, had. So taking a deep breath she asked what she hoped was the right thing.

"Did you see Arthur and Merlin in danger?"

"No." Morgana replied breathing out as she relaxed. Gwen had not seemed scared, nor had she accused her of working against them. She had been nothing more than the friend she knew, worried about those she cared for.

"That is good news." Gwen responded with a smile before continuing. Now Morgana was opening up she wasn't about to stop. "Why were you crying?"

"I… it's too much. I have done terrible things, Gwen. I have manipulated everyone here with the aim to gain the throne for myself. And only Merlin knew. But he is no better than me. He lied. He had magic and he never told me. He left me alone, and then when I turned to someone who understood he poisoned me. He killed me Gwen, and then… and then convinced me to love him. He ruined everything. Stood in the way of every plan. And now, now he is going to be the king's right hand and I, his sister, am going to be nothing. I cannot be nothing, Gwen. I will not be nothing. I will not sit back and let him decide the fate of our people. He may be Emrys, but he has no rights. He has stood by too long to decide what is to become of us all. He is not our saviour. He is not a hero. I will not let him become my doom." When Morgana finished she was breathing heavily. She had not thought before the words came streaming out of her, and not thought about who she was speaking to or what she was saying. She just… she needed to let it out.

Gwen sat back at the stream of words, trying to work out what they all meant, what it was Morgana was saying, but she did not have any reference to go against. She had no idea of what her friend was trying to say. Therefore she asked about the only thing she had grasped. "You are trying to gain the throne, for yourself?"

At her words Morgana turned to her and saw the disgust and hurt in her eyes. She wanted to remove it. That wasn't what she had meant, not now. "No. Gwen, please believe me. I know Arthur is the king this kingdom needs, my people as well as yours. I mean him no harm." She begged as she moved to kneel in front of her friend grasping her hands in hers.

"But you did." Gwen replied. It was not a question. Everything made sense to her now.

"Yes." Morgana whispered anguish in her eyes as she did so. She knew her friend would never be able to forgive her for wanting to harm the man she loved.

"But not now." Gwen replied looking at the emotions she could see in Morgana's eyes. She didn't know what had happened to change her mind, though she suspected it was a certain manservant/sorcerer. But seeing that she knew Morgana was once more on their side.

"No." Morgana responded with more strength this time. Head held high as she said the word, confirming her allegiance to Arthur to the one who would one day be his queen.

"Then there is no need to talk about the past. It is over, we cannot change it. We can only fight for the future we want. And Morgana, I want you in that future, at my side as we fight for our friends and kingdom." Gwen replied squeezing Morgana's hands in hers and smiling at her friend, so glad she was on their side. She didn't know what was to come, but she knew having Morgana with them could do nothing but improve their odds against those trying to bring Arthur down.

"You are going to make a great queen, Guinevere." Morgana responded standing as she smiled at her friend, chuckling to herself a how her cheeks coloured at the words.

"Oh, no. That's not-" Gwen tried to protest. She was a servant, there was no way she could ever become queen. It just wasn't possible. The best she could ever hope for was to become Arthur's mistress, she knew that. But it didn't stop the dreams she had in the dark of the night of them being together forever.

"It is. I've seen it. You will look gorgeous in purple as you take your husbands hand as his wife." Morgana interrupted pleased by the look of shock that her words caused to cross Gwen's face. Not because she was shocked, but more because that reaction showed her as nothing else would that her friend believed her about her abilities. Believed she did indeed see the future.

"You have?" Gwen whispered before shaking her head. That was not important now. "Tell me everything, if you wish." She instead said, wanting to know all her friend had been through, wanting to know who her friend surely was.

"Very well, though you might want to get us both breakfast. I think this may take a while. "Morgana replied with a nod. It was time to let someone else know all she had been through, and who better than the one who had been by her side through it all?

And that was how not much later the two ladies found themselves sat together over breakfast as Morgana told her story to Gwen. Told her about her visions, about how she had told Merlin of her magic and he had tried to get her to the druids to get help, about how she has arranged Uther's death in revenge of Gwen's father, and how she had finally turned to Morgause when it became too much for her to handle. She left nothing out of her story, and in the end she gave Gwen the book Geoffrey had given her to show her the prophecy of Arthur and Emrys. She left out that Merlin was the warlock spoken in the text, but she knew her friend worked that out easily enough. It was not her secret to tell, but if Gwen figured it out, then it wasn't her fault, now was it?

And Gwen listened stunned at what she heard. Stunned at all that had been going on that she missed. She wondered how she hadn't seen it, thought she knew she had suspected Morgana when she returned. The true extend of her feelings for Camelot went far further than Gwen could ever have imagined, and she once again couldn't help but thank whatever deity that it that had brought Merlin to them. Not the least because of how he had changed Morgana's mind so that now she was behind Arthur all the way. Gwen could not imagine a world where Morgana would be their enemy and she was so glad she wouldn't have to.

All she had to do now was repair the relationship between her two closet friends. From Morgana's words she could see they were closer entwined than even she had believed, and the feelings they had for each other were obvious through the words spoken. Morgana still loved Merlin, but she could not trust him. And Gwen hearing things from her side, couldn't help but understand that feeling. She wasn't sure she would be able to trust him after all the betrayal they had both been party to. She just hoped that eventually they would be able to put the past behind them. Because she knew that if they did, together they would be a force to be reckoned with in the world, and the love they could spread would reach everyone. If only they could give each other a chance, if only they would let themselves love. And as she sat there talking with her friend without barriers for the first time in their lives, her mind turned to ways she could help them get together, help them find the happiness she hoped to share with Arthur, one day. They deserved it just as much as they did after all.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Guest, gaylelbf, KittyAnn (Guest), Gingeraffealene, Meri Ley (Guest), MindForgedMan, Guardian of the Inheritance and mersan123 (Guest)** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set in season 3 chapter 12, 'the coming of Arthur, Part 1'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, nor do I own any words taken from the show.**

* * *

Merlin regained consciousness only to find Arthur slapping his face and a group of men standing around him. Well this certainly wasn't the horses they had been riding. He knew this was going to go wrong. Typical.

"Seriously?" He asked Arthur even as the other man lent down to pull him up.

"Its fine, Merlin." Arthur replied seeing the worry in his friend's eyes. Okay sure, they were in some kind of prison, but surely they could find their way out? Together they could do that, right? I mean Merlin was … well Merlin, and he was prince Arthur of Camelot. They could do this.

But before Arthur could say anything more to his friend, or see if they could develop a plan together another man touched his shoulder. He didn't even hesitate to grab it as he spoke. "Touch me again, and you die."

But close on his words was Merlin's own. "Gwaine?"

And that was all it took for Arthur to recognise the man imprisoned with them. He couldn't help but feel relieved. After all two swords were always better than one, even if they didn't actually have any swords right then. He was sure they could find some. Therefore he let the conversation the other man and Merlin had run over him as he tried to think of a way out of the situation.

Of course it was then that their captors arrived and tried to take Merlin as their challenger against the champion. Arthur knew Merlin could handle himself. Knew he would win that fight, but the idea that maybe there was a way for both of them to gain an exit from the pit they were in entered his head. Therefore he spoke in his most arrogant tone. "Who is this so-called champion? Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?"

Merlin turned to him then but Arthur refused to look at him. This was their way out. The man in front of them knew they had come in together, would know Arthur was trying to protect his weaker friend, and therefore he would no doubt bring Merlin out as well. And that was all they needed to get out of here. Together they could fight through those this slate trader had, right?

Therefore when Jarl the slave trader asked if he could offer a better contest he didn't hesitate to respond, "I guarantee it."

Of course his plan went slightly pear-shaped when it was revealed that the champion was none other than Gwaine. But they could make that work, surely?

* * *

Gwaine stood there panting after running for his life with Merlin and Arthur. He was so glad to get out of Jarl's castle. It was one place he never wanted to go again. It wasn't fun having to fight for your life for a bunch of slave traders after all. He was just about to put voice to these words to his two companions when one of the others spoke first.

"What was that?" Merlin demanded of Arthur when he had gotten his breath back enough to do so.

"What was what?" Arthur asked in confusion. They had gotten out, the plan had worked perfectly, even if he had to alter it so he had to pretend fight Gwaine before Merlin intervened. It still worked, so what was Merlin going on about now?

"Oh I don't know, maybe the whole throwing yourself forward into danger. I could have taken care of myself. You did not need to do that." Merlin replied indignantly. He had not needed Arthur to offer himself to be the fighter when Jarl had chosen him first. He could have gotten out of there and gotten Arthur, and the other man knew that, so why did he do it?

"You and I both know your rubbish with a sword Merlin. And it worked didn't it? We got out." Arthur replied, cutting his eyes to Gwaine who was with them. He didn't know if the other man knew of Merlin's magic, and if he didn't he wasn't going to be the one who told him. That was Merlin's secret to share, not his.

"Your plan was half-baked. If I hadn't have intervened we would all be dead." Merlin responded with a huff of disbelief. I mean Arthur and Gwaine had only gotten as far as to pretend fighting, they hadn't worked out an exit. It was him who had done that.

"But I knew you would intervene, Merlin. Gwaine and I were the distraction so you could do you thing." Arthur responded simply with a look that clearly said he expected Merlin to know that already. But how could he? He wasn't a bloody mind-reader was he?

"My thing! My thing! One this days Arthur, one of these days-" Merlin replied vehemently. Oh one of these days he would be too late and Arthur would die because of his idiotic plans. Just he wait… one day.

"One these days what? You and I both know you'll not let me die and vice versa. So stop arguing." Arthur responded with a wave of his hand, dismissing Merlin's words easily. There was no way that either of them would let the other die.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something else, he wasn't sure what but it would be good, but before he could he was interrupted.

"Hey. Stop, the pair of you. Arthur, Merlin is right, the plan was half-baked, and Merlin unless you can create fire with your hands tied behind you back and I don't see how you could have gotten us out of there." Gwaine interrupted not sure what was going on, but really thinking now wasn't the time for the two he was with to argue. Though he knew they did it… a lot.

At that Merlin rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground and Arthur stared at him. "Ah, yes, um, well. I actually can." He said quietly not sure about telling Gwaine about his magic. He hoped the other man was okay with it. Oh he really hoped he was, because he knew they could use all the help they could get on this mission of Arthurs.

"Can what?" Gwaine asked with a frown of confusion as he turned to Merlin wondering what he was talking about.

"Create fire with my hands tied behind my back. In fact I can do quite a lot of things with my hands tied behind my back." Merlin replied with a shrug and a goofy smile on his face hoping it would disguise what he was saying. What he meant by the words that had left his mouth.

"What?... wait. Merlin, mate, are you… do you have… magic?" Gwaine asked in a flabbergasted voice. There was no fear, he'd seen enough in the world to know that magic wasn't as bad as Camelot made it out to be. But he'd never thought his friend, that Merlin had it. I mean for a start he was the servant to the crown prince of Camelot, Gwaine was pretty sure that precluded all forms of magic.

"Umm. Yes." Merlin replied rubbing his neck once more as Arthur smirked at seeing Merlin embarrassed. This was actually really fun, he thought, and he neglected to think how he would have responded before Merlin. Neglected to think that before he would have struck first and asked questions never.

Gwaine on the other hand wasn't so forgiving of the past. And as such turned to Arthur with steel in his eyes as he asked in his most casual of voices, "And Prince Arthur of Camelot, how exactly do you feel about this?" Even while his hand tightened around the sword he had gained in the castle. He would use it against Arthur without thought if he even tried to hurt Merlin. Because Merlin was his friend, and he would do anything for him.

"Well considering he has saved my life more times I can count, I think he is an asset to the kingdom, one I am not prepared to lose in a sword fight. Now let's go." Arthur replied enjoying how his words caused Gwaine's eyes to widen. He wanted to make sure the other man knew he wasn't Merlin's only friend. He would have his back too, because he was his brother. He would always be there for him.

"Go where?" Gwaine asked recovering from the revelation that Arthur knew of Merlin's magic and didn't care. In fact seemed to see it as an advantage. Well, he had certainly never seen that coming. He really needed a drink right about then… or maybe it was the drink that was still affecting him. Was he hallucinating right then?

"To retrieve the cup of life from the druids." Merlin responded simply moving to walk beside Arthur as they made their way towards their destination.

"Merlin, what part of secret do you not understand?" Arthur asked in a sigh of exasperation. He should have known better than expect Merlin would keep this from Gwaine but really, he should have. He knew what power the cup had, the less who knew where they were going and why the better in Arthur's mind.

"The part where this is the second quest Gwaine has joined us on? I trust him." Merlin responded without thought, as if his words had a weight a servants shouldn't. And Arthur hearing them couldn't help but smile, because he knew it was true. Therefore without another argument he agreed.

"Fine." He shrugged, pressing onwards.

And so they carried on the quest for the cup of life, with one more in their party. Though Gwaine was still very much in shock over discovering Merlin has magic and more shocked over the fact Arthur is okay with that, not to mention that Merlin's trust seemed to also give him Arthurs. What had he missed between these two while he was in exile?

Of course it did not take him long to recover and start asking Merlin all the questions he could think of about his magic. Some questions Arthur was pleased to find he already knew the answer to, but others, well he couldn't hide the fact he was listening in, finding out all he could about his friend's powers. For all they had discussed everything Merlin had done, the how had been decidedly lacking, but now with Gwaine asking the questions, Arthur couldn't help but listen to the answers, gaining even more insight into the part of his friend he still barely knew.

* * *

Arthur Merlin and Gwaine finally arrived at the cave mouth, with the help of the one who had magic that was with them. But when they got outside Arthur stopped.

"Right, Merlin. Your turn." He said gesturing to the cave in front of them.

"Excuse me?" Merlin asked in disbelief. What, did Arthur expect him to just walk in there and ask for the cup and come out with it in hand? Okay sure, he could probably do that, but that didn't mean he was going to.

"Well I doubt the druids are going to hand over the cup of life to me. You on the other hand…" Arthur responded with a shrug as if it seemed simple to him, even if his friend didn't see it that way.

"You want me to use my… status with them to get the cup?" Merlin asked just to clarify what Arthur was asking. He wanted him to go in there as Emrys and get the cup of life. Was he mad?

"Yes." Arthur responded glad that Merlin understood what he was saying.

"No." Merlin replied simply.

" _Mer_ lin. We have to do this, and you do not have a choice, I am ordering you to go in there to get the cup of life." Arthur responded with a roll of his eyes. He knew Merlin would make this difficult. He always did after all.

"We really don't, Arthur. Can't we just tell Uther we couldn't find the cave?" Merlin begged. He did not have a good feeling about this. It was as if something was whispering to him. Something was telling him that this decision, what was done here right now, would change everything. And he wasn't ready for things to change. He had Morgana on their side, and yes she still hated him but at least she sided with Arthur. What if getting the cup caused her to side with Morgause again? How could he allow that to happen?

"He will not believe it. Go on." Arthur argued back, not ready to leave the cup here. He knew his father. If they failed he would send an army for it, and that would not go well. It would start a war that he did not want his people involved in.

"This is not right." Merlin muttered, but even as he did so he knew he would do what Arthur asked.

"But it still needs to be done. We are right behind you, aren't we Gwaine?" Arthur responded turning to the other man with them who had been surprisingly quiet.

"Oh yeah, one step behind, maybe two or three." Gwaine replied not sure how he felt going into a cave full of druids. Not that he had anything against them, but more he really didn't want to invade their privacy.

"Don't listen to him. Let's go." Arthur responded with a roll of his eyes before setting forwards towards the mouth of the cave. He knew Merlin would follow him, and well it was the best way he could think of to get his friend inside.

* * *

Upon entry they could see the evidence that people lived there, but it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked turning to Merlin who had his head tilted to the side and a small smile on his face.

"They're here. We mean you no harm." Merlin replied his voice echoing around the cavern.

Arthur was just about to ask what Merlin was on about when suddenly people appeared around them.

"You seek the cup of life, do you not, Emrys?" Iseldir asked to the young man in front of him.

"We do." Merlin replied in a solemn voice that had Arthur standing straighter. It was the same voice he used when he was being wise, and when he talked about his magic. This was Emrys speaking, not the friend he knew. Just as he had a prince voice, Merlin had an Emrys voice. Here Arthur was the servant, and Merlin the royal. Or at least that was the impression he got with the way everyone was looking at his friend and dismissing him and Gwaine.

"It is yours." Iseldir replied holding out the cup for Merlin to take. He had never wanted to touch the thing again after his last experience with it, but he knew he had to. As such he reached out to take it, only to have Iseldir to grab his arm. "The future is in your hands, Emrys, and it is coming fast. Change is on the winds, you must let it happen." He said into Merlin's mind.

Merlin did the only thing he could do and he bowed his head in not only acceptance of the cup he was given, but the warning also.

"Go now, with our blessing. And Arthur Pendragon, one day I hope we can be allies, if not friends." Iseldir continued as he released Merlin's arm, his voice now carrying through the chamber for all to hear.

"I hope for that too." Arthur responded just as solemnly as Merlin had spoken. He did not want to fight these people. They were Merlin's after all. He wanted them at his side just as much as he wanted his friend.

With that the three left, the cup of life now in their protection. Though it would not remain so for long. Not that they knew that, but the ones they were leaving behind did. They knew what was to come, and they knew it had to happen, even if they mourned the deaths of so many. But then the light always followed darkness, and the greater the light to come, the greater the darkness that had to proceed it. They knew this, it was one of the many facts the druids lived by. So they said nothing as they watched the three men leave and watched the start of the next cycle begin.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello my dears. I would like thank** **MindForgedMan, Meri Ley (Guest), Guardian of the Inheritance, AndreKl, OechsnerC, mersan123 and Gingeraffealene** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is again set in season 3, episode 12 'The Coming of Arthur, Part 1'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Aled was a proud solider. He had raised through the ranks of Cenred's army from foot solider to being given the role of leading his own patrol along the border with Camelot. He served his king well, and made sure to keep his ear to the ground and listen to all gossip that could well benefit his king. Therefore when he heard rumours of the prince of Camelot sneaking through Cenred's lands, he of course changed his patrols route to see if the rumours were true. That was how he came upon the three men walking through the forest, back towards the border that would give them safety. He could not let that happen. Prince Arthur would be a valuable captive, one that would give him the acclaim he knew he deserved for his service. With that in mind he ordered his men into an ambush, and all he had to do was sit and wait for them to fall into his trap. And then, oh then Prince Arthur of Camelot would be his prize to present to his king. Oh yes, he would receive the reward that would be his due for this service.

* * *

Merlin walked with Arthur and Gwaine, the cup held in the bag on his shoulder. He was trying to keep up with the pace the prince was setting, but it was hard. A point which was confirmed when he tripped over a protruding tree root and the cup shot out of the bag falling silently on the ground in front of him.

"Mer _lin_ , you really are an idiot." Arthur sighed as he watched his friend stumble and the cup go flying. He didn't even hesitate to pick it up, knowing that they didn't want anyone else to see the treasure they now carried, nor give anyone else a chance to snatch it from them.

"Well, maybe you should carry it then." Merlin huffed pulling the bag from his shoulder. It wasn't his fault he'd fallen over that root. Having the cup so close made him feel funny, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the deep magic it held, or the memory of the last time he'd seen it, when he'd killed Nimueh to restore the balance and give back Gaius' life. He knew just what pain this cup could cause and he would much prefer not to be anywhere near it if given the option. Not that he was, of course, prince prat made sure of that.

"Fine. It would be better if I did, I at least will not throw it on the ground." Arthur replied grabbing the bag from him and stuffing the cup back inside before slinging it across his own chest.

"Please, that cup has seen a lot worse than a bit of earth." Merlin scoffed, but he couldn't help but feel relieved to not be carrying it even more, even if Iseldir had told it was his now to protect. And hey if Arthur was carrying it then at least that meant both the things he was supposed to protect were in the same place. That would make his life easier, surely.

"You know, I have to ask, when did you two get married?" Gwaine asked with a smirk as he interrupted the bickering. His smirk turned into a full blown laugh at the look of horror that crossed both the others men's faces at his words. On that was perfect.

"About the same time you quit drinking." Merlin responded once he'd recovered from the words Gwaine had said.

"Hey, that's not funny." Gwaine replied with fake affront, though he did smile at his friend.

Merlin had just opened his mouth to make a response when Arthur stopped and ordered, "Quiet."

"What is it?" Merlin asked as soon as he said that, instantly going on alert, even of his words did get an exasperated look from Arthur. Well he needed to know what they would be fighting now didn't he?

Arthur for his part refrained from answering Merlin, after all he was the one who'd wanted silence. He hoped the two with him would notice what he had. That the forest was too quiet.

Gwaine opened his mouth to say just that when suddenly soldiers burst through the undergrown around them. Oh this was not good.

"Run!" Arthur yelled before taking off in the direction of the border, though he knew it wouldn't save him. It wasn't like he had men waiting on the other side. All he knew what that he needed to get away from the soldiers bearing down on them, needed to get the cup to safety.

Merlin for his part went sideways when he saw the men coming towards them, his automatic reaction was to find a way to protect Arthur from the shadows rather than follow his exact path. He realised his mistake as soon as he'd made it. Arthur knew of his magic, he wouldn't have a problem with him using it to defend them both. Not to mention the prince had the cup. He needed to get to him now. Needed to protect those things that were under his care, his friend and the cup that could be turned into a weapon that could destroy them all.

* * *

Arthur was running his only thought to get away, but then he felt pain radiating out of his leg. He tried to push through it, knowing he didn't have time to be wounded, but even as he tried to do so he stumbled as he felt that he was no longer able to command his body to do as it was told. And that was the last thought he had in his head as his eyes rolled backwards and he fell gracefully down. And as he fell the cup flew from the protection of bag it was carried in, flying through the air and over the ridge Arthur had been unknowingly heading towards.

Merlin had changed his course as soon as he could, running towards Arthur, but he was still too far away to divert the crossbow bolt that caught him in the leg, but he had gained enough ground to send the man who had been perusing him flying. He reached Arthur and looked down at him, only to see the bag that was supposed to hold the cup was once more empty. A horrible feeling settled in his stomach as he looked around, hoping it had just rolled out. But he could not see it anywhere. He took one more look at Arthur before moving away from him towards the place he'd seen the solider go flying. He needed to find the cup. He couldn't let it fall into anyone else's hands, especially not Cenred's. But as he looked over the ridge he saw his worse fears confirmed. There was the solider he'd sent flying and he was awake, lying next to the cup. Oh no.

* * *

Aled was beside himself with glee. He'd taken down the great Arthur Pendragon. Running towards his prize he bent down to grab him, but before he could touch the downed man he found himself flying through the air, hitting the tree behind him and rolling so he followed the cups decent down the ridge into the shallow gully below. He blinked three times as his mind processed his new position. Looking up at the ridge above him he saw a face appear over it. It was one of the men with the prince. It was then his eyes caught the lights reflection on the metal cup not more than two steps in front of him. He had sent it fly from the prince as he'd brought him down, but had thought nothing of it. Arthur Pendragon had been his prize, but he now knew that was impossible. He knew magic when he saw it, or felt it was in this case. But the cup, as he could see it now was, had been in Pendragons possession. Surely that would gain him something from his king. With that thought he jumped up, grabbed the cup and ran. He needed to return this to Cenred as soon as possible and inform him of what happened here, and as he did a small smile appeared on his face. All his crossbow bolts were laced with poison and only he had the antidote. Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot was as good as dead. Yes he was sure this news would please his king greatly.

Merlin watched as the solider stood, grabbed the cup and ran. There was nothing he could do, it was all happening too quickly. He wanted to follow, wanted the cup back, but the sound of Gwaine calling his name pulled him back. He couldn't. He had to look after Arthur first.

* * *

Gwaine had ran, though it had been in the opposite direction to Arthur and Merlin, a fact he hadn't realised straight away and as such had caused him to curse colourfully before finding a way around the patrol that had ambushed them. He didn't know how they had known they were there, but right then he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Merlin and Arthur, making sure they were all right. In fact he was so intent on finding his companions that he almost stepped on the unconscious body of Arthur. It took his a second a register he'd been shot by a crossbow bolt in the leg, but he couldn't see how that had rendered him unconscious. Therefore he did the only thing he could think of. He called out the name for the only one who might have an idea of how to save Arthur.

"Merlin." He shouted, and not a second later the man in question arrived. "He's been shot, and is unconscious." He continued when he saw him, having already moved to apply pressure around the wound in Arthur's leg.

Merlin took a cursory look at Arthur's wound. He didn't like the look of it, nor where it was situated in the back of his thigh, but he knew he had to do something.

"We need to get the bolt out." He said, already moving to grab the bandages he'd packed in the bag on his back.

"We need to get out of here." Gwaine replied looking around them even if he didn't move from his position applying pressure to Arthur's wound.

"If it stays in and we move him, it could cause more harm. Hold him down." Merlin responded having grabbed what he needed and kneeling down at Arthur's side.

Gwaine didn't argue that the prince was unconscious and as such holding him down would no doubt be pointless. Instead he moved to do as Merlin asked. He was the one that lived with a physician after all, Merlin knew better than him what to do.

Merlin pulled the bolt out in one go before quickly wrapping the bandages around the wound. He was worried about how Arthur hadn't even stirred when he did it. That did not bode well. But he didn't have time to worry about it then. Gwaine was right, they needed to move, now. Therefore tying the bandages tightly he bent down and grabbed Arthur's arm, Gwaine grabbing the other, and together they carried the prince away from the site danger.

* * *

Aled stood in the presence of his king, holding the cup out to him as he recounted his story.

"And you are sure Prince Arthur is dead?" the lady at Cenred's side asked, with a look of almost horror in her eyes, but why she would be worried about such a thing Aled could not work out.

"Yes, my lady. The bolt I shot him with was poisoned. No one can survive that without the antidote. This cup was in his possession. I bring it as a tribute." He replied bowing his head. He did not know who she was but his king seemed inclined to let her talk and as such he would give her answers and respect.

"The cup must be important." Cenred agreed gesturing for Aled to bring it to him so he could study the treasure Arthur Pendragon carried with him as he ventured into his lands.

"yes." Morgause whispered, but she was not paying attention. She was instead staring off in the direction of Camelot. _Oh goddess, no, I have failed you_. The knowledge that Arthur pendragon was dead… she could not believe that she had failed the goddess so completely. She knew now that her role should have been protecting Arthur, protecting the hope for her people, but she had not done that. And now it was too late to start. Arthur Pendragon was dead and with it the hope she had felt at hearing of her sister's vision. But all was not lost. Magic could still once more be free in Camelot. There was still one more hope for her people. With that thought she turned back towards the men in front of her to see Cenred holding the magical artefact she had once searched so hard for. It seemed she would be putting it to the use she had originally intended it after all.

"The cup of life can give us the advantage we need to take Camelot." She said with renewed steel in her voice. She may have failed the goddess, but she would not fail magic. She would see her people free, no matter what the cost. _I am sorry sister,_ she thought though she knew Morgana would not hear her words. But she knew she had to say it, because she knew the cost to come was one Morgana would not want to pay. But they had no choice now. This was the only path left to them. With that resolve she took the cup from Cenred's hands, and holding it in hers she made her plans for the end of Uther's tyrannical rein. Planned the end of the killing and the hate, and the start of a new age, a golden age where all would be free once more. An age where her sister sat on the throne of Camelot.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Lunaday12, wynteralchemyst (Guest), Leonardo da vinci (Guest), emrysmorgan, Guardian of the Inheritance, Fangirl17, mersan123, OechsnerC and gaylelbf for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So firstly happy new year all. Secondly sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had a complete block, and I do mean a complete block, I'd managed to back myself into a corner and I didn't see how I was going to get out of it, at how I was going to progress with this story. But I have a plan now (hopefully), yeah.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine sat by a small fire, for once both were silent as they watched Arthur lying between them, shivering. Merlin was at loss of what to do. He'd clean and bandaged the wound as best he could, but Arthur was still unconscious, still obviously being affected by something he could not see. There was only one possible reason in Merlin's mind. "The bolt must have been laced with poison." He said causing Gwaine's head to turn from the unconscious man and instead look at him.

"Can you heal that?" Gwaine asked, not sure what skills Merlin had, either from living with Gaius or his magic.

"If I knew the poison I could try and create an antidote, but without it…" Merlin replied not taking his eyes from Arthur. It didn't even cross his mind to say what he was thinking to his conscious companion. He didn't even consider mentioning using magic.

Gwaine luckily had no such issues. "What about with magic?" He asked bluntly causing Merlin to turn to him for the first time.

"Well, yeah. I could try." Merlin gulped before moving to place his hand on Arthur's forehead. He couldn't stop himself mumbling, "Whether it will help or not is anyone's guess." Before saying the spell he really hoped would help the man who destiny gave him to protect. The man who was his best friend.

Sitting back from casting the spell Merlin looked down at Arthur, hoping to see some sort of change in him, but he found nothing.

"Is that it?" Gwaine asked with a frown. It didn't seem to him that it had made any difference, though he had seen Merlin's eyes change to gold, so he knew he had performed some sort of magic.

"I'm not an expert at healing magic, okay?" Merlin ground out. He hated that he couldn't help his friend, and he really didn't want someone pointing out that fact to him thank you very much.

"Whoa mate, I didn't mean anything by it." Gwaine replied in a calming tone. He didn't want to upset Merlin more than he obviously already was, and hey, maybe it was some sort of spell that took time to take effect. He didn't doubt for a minute it would work though, because he knew that there was nothing Merlin would not do for Arthur. That much had been very clear on the quests he had accompanied the younger man on to help his friend.

"I know, it's just…" at that Merlin trailed off. He wasn't even sure what to say. There was too much on his mind right then. Arthur was injured, and the cup was missing. This quest had been a complete and utter disaster. But there was a glimmer of hope in Merlin's mind. The last time he had spoken to Morgana she had sworn that she and Morgause were going to stop fighting him, fighting Arthur, fighting them. And well, okay only Morgana had said the words, but he hoped with everything he had that Morgause agreed with her sister. Because if she did, then her having access to the cup was not a big deal. In fact as a high priestess she would protect it with her life and make sure it wasn't used for evil. But if she did not… Merlin did not want to think about what would happen then.

"Yeah, I get it. So what now?" Gwaine asked not knowing the thoughts going through his young companions mind, only wanting to know what they should do now. What they could to do to help Arthur get better. Because he had to get better. Camelot would need him. Gwaine didn't know of any prophecies or any talk of destiny, but he did know a kingdom needed a Crown Prince, and that without an heir chaos would rain down on all, the poor and rich alike.

"We wait, I guess?" Merlin responded with a shrug. There was nothing more he could do but hope and pray that his spell was working.

"Great, more waiting, my favourite pass time." Gwaine muttered as he rested his head back against the tree he was resting against. He knew better than to leave his back exposed to anyone approaching him.

"You could go get some more firewood, we're running low." Merlin suggested with a smile. He liked the idea of someone else getting the fire wood for once. He was so done with searching the woods in the dark for bloody wood.

"There's wolves out there, Merlin." Gwaine replied, a distance howl sounding to accentuate his point.

"I know, but you have your sword don't you?" Merlin responded with a cheeky smile spreading across his face now as the conversation took his mind away from the dark paths it had been following.

"You have magic." Gwaine countered with. Surely magic would be much better against wolves than a sword. Or at least he believed so.

"Weren't you the one just complaining about waiting? Do you really want to do that while I get the wood?" Merlin asked in a tone that was normally reserved for Arthur when he said something Merlin felt was extremely stupid, which was a lot more often than the Prince Prat would have any one believe.

"No. but if I die collecting fire wood, Merlin, keep it to yourself. I have my reputation to consider." Gwaine responded standing as he did so. At least it would give him something to do. With that he turned and made his way into the wood, collecting a large pile that could keep them going through the night.

And that was the last they truly spoke until the morning, when Arthur woke from what should have been a fatal wound and insisted that they continue to make their way towards Camelot. They needed to warn the king that the cup had been taken by Cenred's men. Needed to warn him to prepare for whatever might come from the enemy and the witch at his side.

* * *

Morgana watched in horror as the army surrounded Camelot. She had stood next to Uther and heard Leon's report of how the enemy soldiers could not be killed, and she knew of only one way to make an army immortal. All she could think as she watched the end of everything she loved was why? Why was her sister doing this? She had said she sided with Arthur, she trusted her to side with him and the vision the goddess had shown her, and yet now here she was tearing down the kingdom? How could she do this? How could she destroy everything this way? This wasn't how to bring peace to their people. This wasn't the way to achieve anything but death and destruction. Why was she doing this? The betrayal she felt as she was watching one she thought she could trust cut her completely to the bone. This was so much worse than what Merlin had done. It turned everything she had believed on its head and put everything into perspective. All he'd done was play with her heart, her sister was playing with a whole kingdom. How could she? Why was she? Because it wouldn't work. Whatever Morgause's plan, Morgana would not be part of it. She was not going to be her puppet queen, no matter what her sister said. No. She wouldn't do it. She had vowed to stand by Arthur, and stand by him she would.

* * *

Gwen entered her ladies chambers quietly, not sure what she would meet when she did so. Not sure if Morgana would be gleeful at the army surrounding them, or horrified. She hoped for the later, after their talk, after Morgana had told her everything. She truly hoped she hadn't been lying. Truly hoped she was behind Arthur. But there was the still the seed of doubt in her mind. After all Morgana had confessed about how she had tried to bring them down before. Confessed the plans she and her sister had made. Could she really be sure of her mistresses allegiance, now when Morgause was at the head of the army at their gates? But one look at the horror in the ladies eyes as she stared out of the window and she knew the answer to that. Yes. Morgana was with them, with Arthur, no matter what. That eased something inside her and made her rush to her friend's side.

"What are we to do, my lady?" She asked gently causing the other woman to turn to her with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I have no idea." Morgana replied, for once completely without a plan. This was a fight they would not win, she knew that. The warriors coming for them were immortal. Her sister had finally gotten hold of the cup of life. Though that raised another question in Morgana's mind that she refused to answer. How had she gotten the cup from Arthur? Or more to the point, how had she gotten the cup from Merlin? She could not imagine anyone taking it from Emrys's hands without a fight. And if he was as powerful as she had read he was, then how…?

"We need a plan, Morgana. A way to get news to Arthur, something." Gwen responded when she heard the despondence in her friend response. Now was not a time to admit defeat. No now was a time to fight, and win. They had to win, Camelot could not fall. She could not envision a future where Arthur was not victorious. Surely he would know what to do. Surely he and Merlin could come up with a way to save the day.

"Yes. You are right." Morgana replied straightening her spine as the fire returned to her eyes and a new purpose came over her. They would win this, because Arthur was going to become king. She had seen it. They just needed to get to him, get him the information they had about this army, and help in any way they could to bring it to its end. Yes, Arthur and Merlin would devise a plan and they would win. "Get you brother from the town and whatever weapons he has. We need to escape. We'll have to wait until they attack. But we will escape, and we will find Arthur, and we will come back and fight for Camelot." Morgana finished with, her mind turning over all they would need to escape the invading army. All she would need to escape her sister so she could go and warn her brother. No, don't think like that. She needed to stop thinking of it as choosing one sibling over the other. No she was not choosing Arthur over Morgause, she was instead choosing Camelot. Yes. She was doing this for Camelot.

With that renewed determination she started planning what they would need as the fled the citadel, and how she was going to hide from Morgause before they could do so.

* * *

Elyan had spent the day shaping weapons for all that came to him while helping prepare for the army that was advancing upon them. He knew nothing of their strengths and weaknesses, all he knew was it was large and it was heading their way. He thought briefly of his sister, but he knew she was safe up in the citadel. It had never fallen, and he could not see it doing so now. So no, instead he turned his mind to helping the towns people prepare.

Once dusk had fallen he returned to his own home, already planning his own preparations. Though they changed in a second when he saw his sister standing there, wearing trousers and a travel bag in hand.

"Gwen, what are you doing here? You should be with the Lady Morgana." He said moving to try and take the bag from her, but she was quicker than him and moved it out of his reach.

"Elyan. Do you trust me?" Gwen asked with such a serious voice it worried him. But still he answered her question honestly.

"What? Of course I do."

"Then I need you to bring whatever weapons you have and come with me to the citadel." Gwen replied grabbing more things to put in her bag, including food and Elyan's change of clothes.

"What is going on, sister?" Elyan asked even as he moved to grab the couple of swords he had around the room.

"We are going after Arthur. He needs to know what has happened, and he will be able to retake Camelot." Gwen replied quickly grabbing her cloak as she moved towards the door.

"When you say we…?" Elyan asked having a horrible feeling he knew exactly who she meant. But there was no way the Lady Morgana would go after the Prince, was there?

"You, me and Morgana, of course." Gwen responded simply.

"Of course." Elyan sighed under his breath, but he still grabbed his own cloak and followed her. The ladies would need protecting, and he knew how to use a sword. Maybe not as well as a knight, but you couldn't create something without understanding the full range of uses for it. He could fight and he would protect his sister and her friend on their crazy quest to the find the Prince. If only because he knew that once Gwen got an idea in her mind nothing could ever change her from her course. It was much easier to just follow than even try and argue.

* * *

Elyan followed his sister into the Lady Morgana's chambers to find she too had changed into trousers.

"Gwen, Elyan. Good, you brought swords." Morgana said when she saw them, making her way to the blacksmith and relieving him of one of the weapons he carried, testing its balance as if it was a nature thing for a lady to weld. Oh she knew they would do nothing against Morgause's soldiers, but there were other dangers they could face as they tried to find Arthur, and it was always better to be prepared in her mind.

"I have packed food, though only enough for a few days." Gwen replied moving to collect Morgana's bag and automatically checking it contained everything the lady would need.

"Well, hopefully that will be enough. Come we cannot stay here." Morgana responded moving to grab her cloak before turning towards the servant's entrance.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked following her, Elyan doing the same and deciding to leave it to the ladies to plan. They seemed to have it under control, for now, and he was more than happy to just be there protection. Though he was glad to see that the lady Morgana knew how to use a sword just as his sister did. Their own father had taught her for her protection, he was pleased to see even nobles had the insight to do the same for their daughters.

"To the one place my sister will not think to look for me." Was Morgana's only reply before she shh'ed them all, leading them through the castle as it prepared for a war they could not win.

* * *

Gaius was preparing medicines he knew he would need the following day, though when he would get to administer them he did not know. He refused to let his mind think of Merlin. Think of the fact that somehow Morgause had gotten hold of the cup, and what that could mean for his ward. No Merlin would be fine. He was with Arthur. They would be fine, they had to be, though his heart did ache at the signs that lead him to believe that Morgana was lost to them. He knew that would destroy his boy. But how else could Morgause know about the cup of life if her sister had not told her? She had to have betrayed them. His hope that the feelings she and Merlin shared would save them both it seemed had come to nought. If only… but it was a bit late for if only's now wasn't it?

He was just finishing up his final draft when his door was flung open and the lady he'd been cursing in his mind ran through wearing trousers, followed by Gwen and Elyan.

"What is going on?" he asked the three noticing the travelling packs they had in hand and the weapon in Morgana's. Was she here to kill him? It would be pointless to do so now when she was on the eve of victory, surely?

"Gaius. We need a place to hide. Somewhere my sister will not think to look for me." Morgana replied noticing the frosty reception she was getting from the old man. Though she should have expected nothing less. He was Merlin's guardian, no doubt he knew more than anyone what she had been doing since her return, just as he had to know of the enchantment they had put on him to make him love her, and how it backfired.

"Oh? Why?" Gaius asked his eyebrow raising as he stared the lady down. The time for pretence was gone in his mind. Only truth would hold now.

"I believe you know the answer to that." Morgana replied cutting her eyes to Elyan, the only one in the room who was unaware of what she had done and what she had the power to do.

"I assure you, I do not." Gaius responded simply crossing his arms as he stood his ground. Making Morgana know she had to speak plainly to get him on her side.

"I do not know why Morgause is doing this. I have sworn my loyalty to Arthur, before the goddess and witnessed by Emrys himself. Believe I mean no one any harm, I just wish to save Camelot for its rightful King." Morgana replied with an open earnestness that Gaius had not seen upon her face for a very long time. Not to mention she called Merlin by the name that the druid knew him by.

"And did the goddess and Emrys accept your vow?" He asked needing to be sure he wasn't making a mistake in trusting this woman. Trusting the lady he'd help raise when she came to them after her father had died. Trusting the woman he knew Merlin loved.

"They did." Morgana replied standing straight as if daring the goddess to strike her down if she was lying.

Gaius looked at her and knew it was now or never. He needed to decide if he trusted her, if he trusted Merlin when he'd told him that they could trust her. Nodding he turned back to his work as he spoke. "Then you'd best hide in Merlin's room. You never know, you might find something useful in there while you are waiting. I always find it surprising what people will hide under their bed."

At that Morgana whispered a quick "Thank you," before leading her people to the small room at the top of the stairs.

Elyan wasn't sure what he expected of Merlin's room, but he certainly didn't expect there to be clothes all over the floor.

"At least we shouldn't have any problems hiding in the closet." Gwen said with humour in her voice as she saw the state of her friend's room. She always found it entertaining that Merlin would grouse at Arthur for the state he left his rooms in when Merlin's own was just as bad.

Morgana for her part didn't pay any attention to this. She was already on her hands and knees searching under Merlin's bed for whatever it was the Gaius felt they would need. For a moment she was confused. There was nothing there. But then she noticed one of the floorboards was lose. Without hesitation she pulled it up and stuck her hand inside. Feeling around she found something covered in cloth. It felt like a book. Taking it out carefully she sat back on her kneels as she unwrapped it. It was a book. Opening it, what she saw took her breath away and caused her to reverently run her fingers across the pages.

"What is it, Morgana?" Gwen asked crouching down across from her wondering what she had found in Merlin's room.

"It's a book of magic." Morgana replied not thinking to sensor her words as she ran her eyes over what was in front of her, taking note to not lose the extra pieces of paper held within its pages, even as she studied the notes written around some of the spells. Notes she knew Merlin himself had added on their effectiveness and requirements. It was a part of the man she had never seen, never known had existed until recently, and it was a part that seemed to call to her very soul. Call to the magic that she held in side her. It was the part she had fallen in love with even while she tried so hard not to.

"Did she just say… magic?" Elyan asked his eyes widening wondering if the world had suddenly gone mad around him. Why was there a book of magic under Merlin's bed? What was going on?

"She did. There are things you should probably know." Gwen replied standing up as she darted her eyes to her brother and her closest friend, though the latter it seemed was completely immersed in her discovery. It was time someone told Elyan the truth of what was happening. With that in mind she sat him down and gave him an abbreviated tale of the best kept secrets Camelot had to offer. She told him the story of Merlin and Morgana.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **LISTEN TO US (Guest), UPDATE (Guest), emrysmorgan, . , Covley Hatake, Lady Morgana (Guest), Lunaday12, Mergana Lover (Guest), MerganaForever (Guest), Guardian of the Inheritance, OechsnerC, Meri Ley (Guest), mersan123 and gaylelbf** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those that have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So ii am so very sorry for the long absence, I am currently in the process of moving house, which is rather stressful. Anyway I am sorry. Now here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Elyan sat there with his mouth open at the end of his sister's tale. The idea that all she had told him had been going on under everyone's noses, and no one knew? It was mind-blowing. That there had been a war raging with only Merlin fighting against it, and yet Camelot had not fallen. He couldn't get his head around it. It was too much for him to understand, so he pushed it from his mind, deciding to concentrate on only the important points. Merlin had magic and was with Arthur. Morgana had magic and sided with the prince. Surely two magic user's against one would mean a win, right? He could only hope so, for Camelot's sake.

He had just managed to get his mind in order and was about to ask his sister what the plan was next, when they all heard the outer door of the physician's chamber open. All three head turned as one to the closed door that was all that was between them and whoever was on the other side. It made Elyan suddenly hear the sounds that he had been ignoring that had filtered in through the window. The sounds of a battle raging below. That could mean the person on the other side of the door was not a friend. He wasn't about to risk his sisters life on the off chance it wasn't. Therefore he opened his mouth to tell her to hide in the closest, but before he could get the words out other words sounded in the room. Words that were foreign to him and caused the hair to stand up on the back of his neck. He didn't even think before turning to the only magic user in the room to see her hand held out and her eyes flaring gold.

"Morgana? What are you doing?" Gwen whispered over to her friend. Not wanting to speak to loudly in case the person on the other side could hear her, or she would distract Morgana from whatever it was she was doing. Because Gwen didn't think for a minute that whatever spell she was casting was anything other than for their protection.

"I am making it seem as if the door is a solid wall." Morgana replied through gritted teeth as she pushed more of her magic into the spell. Pushing it into the mind of the solider on the other side of the door so he did not even consider that there was another room to search. This was not a spell she had used before, in fact it was one she had only just read in the book in her hand. She was so very glad she had found it.

It felt like forever for those in the room before they heard the outer door open and close again, though in truth in was only a few moments. As soon as she heard the door close and knew the solider was gone Morgana released the glamor spell she had cast, and with a sigh as her eyes returned to their normal green.

"You did it." Gwen said giving her friend a true smile. It was the first time she had really seen Morgana use her magic for protection of others, and it showed her as nothing else would that she truly was on their side. Not that she had any doubts about that, but it felt good seeing in her what she had only ever seen in Merlin.

"We need to go." Morgana replied, but rather than standing, she reached back under the bed. She wanted to make sure she didn't leave anything here that they could use. She felt around in the space below the floor and her hand closed over something that felt like a bottle in a cage, and pulling it out she saw that was exactly what it was. It was a vial holding water. She did not know what significance it had, but she knew if Merlin hid it, it must be important. Therefore she pushed both it and the magic book into her pack. She would make sure Merlin got them. She had to, to protect Camelot.

* * *

Morgause was standing in her sister's room, a frown on her face at the fact it was empty. Though she should have probably expected that. She doubted Morgana would forgive her for what she had done. But surely she would understand when she told her why. She needed to find Morgana, then together they could confront Uther. Together they could end his tyranny and start a new age for Camelot. A new age where magic would be free once more. She was just wondering where her sister would run to when she felt her magic. Morgause couldn't stop the smirk that came upon her lips when she realised where it was coming from. Her sister was clever. She would never have thought to look for her there. But while she could hide from her, her magic could not. With that she turned majestically out of the room, heading towards the chambers of the physician and Merlin.

* * *

Morgana, Gwen and Elyan were trying to convince Gaius to come with them in the main room of his chambers when the door suddenly opened, only to revel Morgause standing there.

"Sister." She said, her eyes taking in the other in the room but only concentrating on the one that was important to her, important to the future of magic.

As soon as she heard that word Morgana raised the sword she had in her hand. She knew in a fight she had no chance against Morgause, her magic was so much stronger. But it was automatic for her to want to protect her friends, those that trusted her. "Stay back. I will not let you hurt them." She replied her tone coldly regal in fake confidence.

"I do not wish to hurt anyone, Morgana." Morgause responded her eyes softening as she smiled at her sisters protective instincts. She was going to make such a wonderful queen, for all the people of Camelot.

"Then why are you doing this? I thought you believed in Arthur too." Morgana snapped out, not being able to hold back her confusion at Morgause's actions. She just did not understand.

"I did, but he is dead. I am so sorry sister, he was shot with a poisoned arrow. I failed to protect him so I am doing what I must to protect magic." Morgause answered, her hand going out automatically in an attempt to comfort the woman in front of her from the pain she knew she had just caused with her words. She wished she could change that truth, let there be some miraculous way that Arthur would survive, but she knew there was not.

"No. Arthur cannot be dead." Morgana replied her eyes widening at the thought. For a brief moment she found herself feeling the horror at the idea that the one destined to rule over a peaceful Albion was dead, before she remembered who he had left with. Who it was at her brother's side. She knew that the only way Merlin would ever let anything happen to Arthur was if he was already dead. And Merlin could not be dead. Emrys could not be dead.

"I am sorry, but-" Morgause started to say, trying to think of how to get the conversation round to where she knew it needed to be. To what they did next, even if she knew her sister hurt at the loss. They still had things they needed to do. She and Camelot could grieve later for the prince that had gone.

"No. you don't understand. Emrys will not let him die." Morgana interrupted her sword lowering at her impassioned words. She may have so many questions for Merlin, so much confusion about him in her mind, but there was no question of that fact in her mind.

"Emrys?" Morgause whispered her face paling at the name she had heard only spoken in reverence by the druids as they talked of the prophecies. She had never put much store in their magical saviour, but hearing her sister say those words made a pit open up inside of her. Maybe she should have listened to them more, maybe she should have trusted them more, and not dismissed them because they did not want to fight.

"Yes. He is with Arthur, at his side. He is always at his side." Morgana responded simply as if it was a fact similar to night follows day.

At that Morgause staggered back, clutching her throat as if she could already feel the noose her actions had placed around it tighten. "Oh goddess have mercy, what have I done?" She whispered in horror, having to fall into a chair at the table to stop herself from falling down. Emrys was real, and he was with Arthur. It was never her job to protect the prince, he already had Emrys at his side. And she had gone against him, against all of magic.

"Morgause?" Morgana asked worry colouring her tone as she watched her sister's reaction.

"I truly believed he was dead. If I had known I never would have- you must believe me sister. If I had known Arthur lived I would not have done this." Morgause responded looking up at Morgana with a beseeching look, as if she alone could give her the absolution she needed for the horrors she had caused.

"Then stop it. Stop it now, before it is too late." Morgana replied falling to her knees in front of her sister and taking her hands in her own. Maybe there was still a chance to make this right. If Morgause stopped it now, surely it wasn't too late?

At her words Morgause straightened her spine as she smiled sadly down at her younger sister. If only it was that easy. But she had gone past the point of no return when she had led the attack. There was no going back for her. Not now. No now all she could do was make sure it counted. Make sure the death she had inflicted on this kingdom was not in vein.

"It is already far too late, sister. I am sorry, but I have chosen my path, I must now walk it." She said serenely as the knowledge settled on her. Yes this was her role all along. For the son to rise, the father must fall. It seems it has always been her destiny to kill the king, and she accepted the consequences that would come from doing so.

"No. you don't." Morgana argued back desperately. She did not want her family to be torn apart like this. She couldn't take losing someone else.

"I do. I understand now what my role is, and I am willing to give whatever I must for the future you have seen. There is still one thing I must do. But you need to go. Find Arthur, find Emrys and tell him… tell him that he needs to spill the blood from the cup to end this… You are the last High Priestess now, sister, protect and guide our people wisely. I try to keep the warriors from you for as long as I can." And with that Morgause rose from her seat and left, not looking back, even if she wanted to see her sister one more time. Because she knew what she had to do would put an end to any idea that she would survive. But it was no more than she deserved. She had cause death and destruction, she deserved death in return. But she would not allow it to be for nothing. No there was still one obstacle in the path of Arthur becoming king, and he was one she would happily remove.

Morgana turned to the people in the room with her when her sister left, she could see the worry in their eyes but she refused to allow it to enter her own. She did not want to think about what it was Morgause was going to do. She couldn't let herself think about it. So instead she turned my mind to Arthur. He was what mattered now, everything else, she would deal with that when this was over and Camelot was safe once more.

"Gaius, if Arthur is hurt he is going to need you. Will you come with us?" She asked again, it seemed she finally had the perfect incentive to get the physician joining them.

Gaius looked into the face of the woman he hadn't been sure he could trust. Looked into her eyes and was surprised by what he saw. The look in them was so very much like Merlin's before he went into battle to protect his king, when he was determined to protect his friend. There really was only one response he could give to that look. "I will. But do you know where he will be?" He asked. After all it seemed pointless just searching the woods hoping they stumbled across Arthur and Merlin now wasn't it?

"I… no. I do not." Morgana responded surprise in her voice as the idea of not being able to find Arthur had never entered her head. She turned to Gwen wondering if her brother had told her of any places he would go, hoping she had an idea.

And well, Gwen did. Though not of where Arthur would go. "Leon." She said as the idea came to her.

"What?" Morgana asked frowning at why she was saying the knight's name.

"Leon will know, if he survived. He'll know where Arthur is, surely?" Gwen explained herself, looking round the room and into the eyes of each of those present in the hopes they would agree with her.

Morgana smiled. Yes, Gwen was right, and it was the best chance they had. She could only hope he had survived. If he had there was only one place in the castle that he would be. "I will go to the dungeons and look for him. The rest of you go to the forest. If I am not with you by midmorning take this and try and find Merlin." She said thrusting her travel pack at Gwen so she could take the precious magical artefacts it contained to their owner. She just hoped they would help them win.

"I am coming with you, Morgana." Gwen replied stubbornly handing off the pack to her brother who took it before her words even registered in his mind.

"Gwen-" Morgana started to argue. She could not let her friend, the future queen of Camelot, risk herself. Not now.

"No. don't argue because I will not listen. You need someone watching your back." Gwen interrupted already turning towards the door. They were wasting time standing here talking, they needed to find Leon, and with him find Arthur.

"Very well." Morgana sighed. She knew a lost cause when she saw one and trying to change Gwen's mind would not work.

"I will take the pack and make sure it gets to Merlin if you do not return." Gaius interjected, taking the bag from Elyan as he collected his travel medical bag. He was going to need it.

"Thank you, Gaius." Morgana smiled at him. She was glad that there was someone who would be there to find Arthur if she and Gwen did not make it out of the castle.

"Elyan, go with him. Protect him." Gwen said to her brother. After all Gaius was not a fighter, he would need someone at his side to make sure he made it to Arthur. She knew there was a chance her and Morgana would not survive this mission, and someone needed to get word to those that could defeat this latest threat to Camelot.

"What about you?" Elyan asked torn. He wanted to follow his sister to protect her, but he also knew that Gaius would need protection as well.

"We will be fine. We'll have Leon with us. Go." Gwen responded with a smile. After all her brother and she used to play with the knight when they were children. They both knew he would protect her and Morgana with his life if needs be.

"Fine, but you better come met us." Elyan conceded. That was the only goodbye he was going to give her, because he could not entertain the idea that it would be the last.

"We will, I promise." Gwen replied and while they both knew it was empty it was enough to get her brother moving, shuffling Gaius towards the exit.

"Come on." Morgana said, holding the sword out in front of her even if she knew it would do little good. It was instinctive with the weapon in her hands while in danger.

With that Morgana and Gwen made their way carefully through the castle, heading towards the dungeons, where they hoped Leon would be. They refused to consider the idea he was already dead, because they needed him, and he always survived. Leon was the best hope of finding Arthur, and it was all they had.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **MerganaForever (Guest), Guardian of the Inheritance, Gingeraffealene, . .seas, OechsnerC, Guest, Guest, gaylelbf and emrysmorgan** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Leon stood in the dungeon he had been thrown into. He couldn't get the horror of the battle out of his head. No that was not a battle. That was a slaughter. He had watched so many good men die around him. He wasn't sure how he had survived, but considering he was now locked in the dungeons unable to help anyone he was wondering if it would have been better if he hadn't. Wondering if it would have been braver to die like his fellow knights and soldiers had. But it was too late to concern himself with such thoughts now. He had survived. All he could do was continue to believe that Arthur and Merlin would save them. They had not been in the castle, which gave him only hope that they would come. That between them they would find some way to defeat this latest evil to befell Camelot. He was just considering how best to conserve his strength for their inevitable return when he heard his name being whispered by a female voice. It was one he knew well from his childhood. What she was doing in the dungeons he did not know, but he did know he had to respond.

"Gwen?" He whispered back quietly moving towards the front bars of his prison.

"Leon, thank the gods we found you." Gwen sighed in relief. They had been making their way slowly through the dungeon for some time now, looking for the one man they needed to help them find Arthur.

"Gwen, you should not be down here." Leon responded, though he thought that went double when he saw who was with her. "Lady Morgana-"

"We don't have time for this, Sir Leon. Tell me, do you know where Arthur would go to plan taking Camelot back?" Morgana asked getting straight to the point. They were running out of time, she could feel it deep inside her where her magic lived.

"I have an idea, yes, but-" Leon tried to say but was once more interrupted by the lady in front of him. The lady holding a sword and dressed to fight.

"Can you take us there?" Morgana asked simply.

It was at that point Leon knew no words he said would change the minds of the two women in front of him. As such he didn't try to say more than was needed. "Yes."

"Then stand back. We are breaking you out." Morgana replied a smirk on her face as she said the words.

"You have the keys?" Leon couldn't help but ask, even as he did as she said and stepped back from the door.

"No. but I have a key." Was all Morgana said before she raised her hand and whispered the spell that would break the lock holding the door closed.

Leon stood there with his mouth open as he watched the lady in front of him use magic. As he watched her use it to break him out of the dungeon. He didn't know what to think. Magic was the enemy of Camelot. That was what he had always been taught, what he had always believed, but here was the lady Morgana using it to help him escape. It was as if his world had been turned upside down, or mixed so he no longer could see what was right and what was wrong. He was so busy thinking he didn't move when the door opened before him.

"Come, we don't have much time." Morgana whispered, gesturing him out, even if she felt her heart clench at the look in his eyes. She had just done magic in front of someone who did not know she had it, in front of a knight of Camelot. Had she just lost them the asset they needed to find Arthur? She was a fool. She should have gotten the keys.

Leon stood there as her words registered. Morgana had magic and yet she was siding with Arthur. Or was she? Was this perhaps some plot of Morgause's to find Arthur so she could kill him? He didn't know what to think. Then he remembered the conversation he'd overhead between Gwen and Merlin. It seemed a lifetime ago, but he still remembered the words. Merlin loved Morgana. He trusted Merlin. So there really was only one thing he needed to know before he trusted the magical lady before him. "Does Merlin know of your magic?"

Morgan frowned at Leon's words, wondering what that had to do with anything, but decided now was not the time to question him. So instead she answered his question. "Yes, he does. We need to go."

"Very well." Leon agreed before moving out of his prison. If Merlin knew and he loved her still, well he trusted that she was on their side. He knew Merlin could never love a traitor to Arthur.

And with that the three of them carefully made their way out of Camelot, all of them breathing a sigh of relief when they made it. The first part had been accomplished, now all they had to do was find Arthur and Merlin and together they would get Camelot back.

* * *

Arthur woke at the break of dawn to find both Merlin and Gwaine asleep beside him. He went to grab the bag he'd been carrying only to find it empty. "Where's the cup?" He asked waking the other two men with him.

"Cenred's men, they took it." Merlin replied answering Arthur without thought, though he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at seeing his friend awake and okay. It seemed his healing spell did the trick after all.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Arthur demanded, wanting to know why they hadn't gone after the cup. That was far more important than anything else in his mind.

"You were unconscious. The arrow that shot you was poisoned." Merlin responded explaining the situation to his friend.

"Always an excuse, Merlin." Arthur replied with standing up as he did so.

"Oh well, next time I'll leave you to die then shall I?" Merlin responded sarcastically, finding some pleasure in the fact that Arthur almost collapsed on his injured leg. That will teach the prat, maybe, probably not he corrected at Arthurs next words.

"We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late." Arthur said, determined to move through the pain. It helped when both Gwaine and Merlin moved to help him.

"We will." Merlin replied grabbing Arthur's arm and throwing it over his shoulder. He hoped that they would make it in time, hoped that Morgause sided with Arthur and therefore wouldn't use the cup in the way he knew it could be, but he had a horrible feeling that his hope was going to be in vein, that it was already too late. He truly hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Leon led the band of people with him and couldn't help but wonder at the strangeness of it. There he was walking through the forest with only Elyan capable of fighting at his side. Oh he knew Morgana could use as sword, but he was determinedly not thinking of her… talents right then. He did not want to think about her magic, or about the fact that the sorceress who had taken Camelot was the same one who had held Morgana captive for a year. He didn't want to join the dots. To think that she must have learnt her new 'skills' from the one who had just led the assault on their home. No now was not the time to think of that. But he could not stop his mind from preparing for the possibility of betrayal, no matter how much trust he put in Merlin. Because if Morgana was going to try and kill Arthur when they found him, he needed to make sure he had a plan in place to stop her. With this in mind he made sure that he was always in front of lady, making it seem like it was for her protection, but in truth so that when they found Arthur he would be standing in the way of any attack she could throw at him. He had sworn to die for Camelot, and he was not about to shy away from that duty now.

Morgana for her part tried not to think of her sister or what it was she decided she must do. It did not take a genius to realise Morgause had decided Uther's time had come to an end. But she did not want to think of her sister killing Uther, no matter how much she hated him. She did not want to think about what Arthur would do to the woman who had ended his father. No she, they would stop that. There had to be a way that they could all come out of this alive. She didn't think she could live if either her sister or brother died, especially not if it was at the hand of the other. Oh goddess, please, do not let that be the outcome of this folly.

* * *

Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine were making slow progress back to Camelot. They had seen the patrol that was slaughtered, seen how no enemy was with them and had deduced correctly that Morgause had used the cup on Cenred's soldiers. Merlin didn't know what to think about that. Morgana had said Morgause sided with Arthur, but then she did this? Either Morgause had lied to her sister, or Morgana had lied to him. Was it possible she was still with Morgause in this? Was it possible she had lied to him when she said she sided with Arthur? Was it possible it was his wish for her to side with them that made him believe her? Was he going to have to kill her for betraying them after all? No. He couldn't let himself think that. Nothing had been proven, either way. He would have to wait and see, then make his choice. Though he knew what that decision would be. He would always choose Arthur, no matter what pain it caused him.

Merlin was pulled from his thoughts by Arthur grabbing him roughly and pulling him behind a tree.

"What-" he squawked only to have the other man place a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. There's movement ahead." Arthur whispered in his ear. Looking round Merlin could see Gwaine crouched not far from them, his sword at the ready. Not that it would do much good against the enemy. Therefore Merlin pulled himself out of Arthur hold and prepared his magic. If anyone had a chance against invincible soldiers, it had to be him, right?

The three crouched there, holding their breath and waiting for the confrontation to come.

* * *

Leon led the party with him towards the caves the knights had used many times before when caught in the rain hunting. If Arthur was going to be anywhere it would be there. He was just walking down the path when he stopped, raising his hand to signal the others to do so as well he raised his sword. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Therefore stepping cautiously forwards he scanned the trees that surrounded them. He couldn't see anything wrong, but still he felt as if… they were being watched. At that he spun just as Arthur moved from behind a tree.

"Arthur." He sighed in relief, seeing the prince in front of him unharmed. Though he corrected that when he saw him limp to almost unharmed.

"Leon. It is good to see you. How is Camelot?" Arthur asked moving towards his knight and grasping his arm.

"It has fallen, Sire. Morgause controls it all." Leon replied seriously.

Hearing those words Arthur felt himself tense. His whole body becoming as taught as a bow string. That Camelot had fallen… no it was not possible. The citadel never fell. How could this happen?

Merlin for his part had followed Arthur, had heard the words Leon had spoken while he took in who was with him. As such he could not stop the word that came out of his mouth. "Morgana." He spat out making all eyes turn to the two of them as they confronted each other.

"Merlin." Morgana responded snidely. She knew what he was insinuating with saying her name in such a way. It seemed he did not trust her, even though she had given her word to him and the goddess.

"Merlin, no. Morgana helped us escape so we could find you and help take back Camelot." Gwen interrupted pushing her way forwards so she was standing between her two friends. They didn't have time to fight, they needed to work together to regain Camelot.

"Is that so?" Merlin asked, though he did not take his eyes off of Morgana staring into the green he loved so very much. The green that he still wasn't sure he believed hadn't betrayed them, him.

At those word Morganas spine stiffened as she responded. "It is. Morgause believed Arthur dead, I corrected her assumption. As such she gave me as message for Emrys. She told me he needed to empty the blood from the cup of life to end it all."

Hearing that Merlin sagged in relief. He didn't care about Morgause, but knowing that Morgana was truly still on their side, it was all he wanted, needed to hear right then. It was enough to keep him going, to make sure he did what he needed to do.

Morgana for her part saw the change in him and eased her own posture. Now was not the time to fight or to demand answers. No now they needed to work together for the good of Camelot. Once they returned home, well then they could work out where they stood to each other. Then she could think about if there was any chance of a future between the two of them. As such she pulled her pack off her back and opened it. "I have these. I thought they may be of assistance." She said pulling out the book and cage of water she'd found under Merlin's bed.

Merlin saw what she was holding and moved forwards quickly to take them from her, holding the water up to the light as he remembered the fisher kings words. _In Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, this will show you the way_.

"Thank you." He said quietly. He didn't know how this would help them, but he knew it would. He just hoped it helped them in time. With that he turned to look at the woman before him, the woman he was standing closer to than he had since the truth had been revealed, and he couldn't stop the way his eyes locked on hers, couldn't stop the feelings he had for her from showing in them, even as the world burnt around them. Because he loved her, and he couldn't hide that any more than the sun could stop shining.

And Morgana for her part returned the stare. And for a moment, once instance in time she forgot everything that had gone between them. Forgot the lies and the betrayals. Forgot the pain they had caused each other and saw only the man who held her heart. The man she had loved for longer she had truly allowed herself to realise. She saw only Merlin.

Their moment was only broken when Arthur spoke. "We need to head out. Come on."

With that the party followed him away from Camelot. They needed time to regroup, and time to find a plan to take back their home. They needed time to find a way to save their kingdom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Guest, Gingeraffealene, emrysmorgan, Guardian of the Inheritance, Guest, Guest and OechsnerC** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Morgause stood staring out of the window of her sister's room, staring over the courtyard that had seen the death of so many of her people. She had been there since leaving her sister to escape. Had stood there and watched as the sun fully rose, waiting with baited breath for the bell to toll that would signal Morgana and her companions had been spotted. But no sound came. No there was nothing but the fearful crying of a city in mourning for the ruin she had caused, mourning the deaths she had ordered. But she could not let herself think of those things. Not now. No now she had a job to do, she had to make this pain and destruction mean something. Because it had to have a reason, she could not countenance anything else. Turning away from the window she addressed the guard who was by the door.

"Bring me Uther and his court. It is time for me to give him my demands." She said softly as steel entered her spine.

"Of course, my lady." The guard responded before moving out to do as she wished.

Once she was alone she turned once more to scene in front of her. "I will avenge you. I will make him pay. And then, then magic will rise once more in Camelot. On that you have my solemn vow, because Emrys will make it so." With those final whispered words she turned and swept out of the room, heading to the throne room. After all she was the conquer, it was her right to wear the crown now.

* * *

Arthur spent most of the walk towards where the caves were watching Merlin out of the corner of his eye. He'd heard what Morgana had said. It gave him hope like nothing else could. They now had a way to end the immortal army, and he wanted nothing more than to sit down with his friend and discuss it. To work with him on a plan which would give them the greatest success by combining both their special skills. But he could not do that while leading what remained of his people away from danger.

Then there was the fact that every time he looked at Merlin his friend was looking at Morgana, with a strange expression on his face. It was one he'd never seen there before. He had to confess, at least to himself, that he had been shocked by the venom in Merlin and Morgana's voices when they had greeted each other earlier. The looks they had thrown at each other were ones he'd never seen on either of their faces. Oh of course Merlin had told him about the secret battle that had been raging between them since Morgana returned, but he hadn't really thought much of it. Hadn't really considered how they would have reacted to each other when in private. So it was very strange to see looks other than the loving ones he was used to seeing them give each other.

And finally he found his mind returning to the one thing Merlin had told him when he confessed all that he still hadn't had time to truly process. And that was that Morgana was his sister. His actual, blood relative, and not just the lady he'd grown up with. He'd been so angry with his father when Merlin had told him that, but he'd calmed down. Instead he'd planned on talking to Morgana about it when they returned. But he hadn't been in her company that often since finding out that truth and as such he had never really had a chance, not with all that had happened since. So now, walking through the woods with her at his side, he couldn't stop himself from comparing their features, trying to find the similarity between them that came from their shared father. Their noses perhaps, and the way they carried themselves, though he was pretty sure the latter came from the upbringing rather than an inherited trait. He still wasn't sure how to go about starting the conversation with her, but that was not his concern now. No now he needed to concentrate on taking back Camelot. He would deal with everything else when they were once more home.

* * *

Uther found himself being thrown at the feet of Morgause while his court was herded into the throne room. She sat on his throne as if she belonged there. She did not. "You have no right to the crown." He snarled at her glaring with all the power he could while he was forced to kneel with his arms held taught behind him.

"And I make no claim on it. I am not here to take the kingdom from its rightful ruler, Uther Pendragon. I am here to make you pay for the crimes you have committed." Morgause replied evenly, not taking her eyes from the vile monster in front of her.

"I have committed no crimes. My laws are just. You are the criminal. Magic is evil, and you are proving that with your immortal army. No one will side with you." Uther growled back sure in the conviction of his words.

At that Morgause rose from the throne and approached Uther, bending down so she could whisper in his ear, "I'm not asking them to." Before straightening to address the court that now surrounded her.

"People of Camelot, I do not wish anymore harm to befall you. I wish for peace between us, between my people and yours. To that end I stand here asking you to pledge your allegiance to Arthur Pendragon, the true king of Camelot. I offer as a show of good faith a deal to Uther Pendragon, former king of Camelot. If he is willing to abdicate his throne completely, and bindingly hand this kingdom to his son, I am willing to let him live. If he refuses my terms, then at sunset this evening he will die. So what will it be Uther? Either way your rein will end this day."

There was a stunned silence that followed her words. They were ones that no one expected to hear. All she wanted was for them to align themselves with Arthur? There was no question in any of the courts mind that that was something they would do willingly. After all they already accepted him as their next king so in truth she was asking them for nothing. What they could not see was what Morgause would be getting out of such a deal. Would she hold this over their next king's head? Would Arthur become nothing more than her puppet on the throne? Would she use the fact she was giving his kingdom back against him?

Uther for his part was not thinking any of this. There was no question in his mind. He would not bow down to her, to a sorceress. "I refuse your terms. Kill me if you wish, but know Arthur will never let you rest if you do." He replied loudly letting all hear his words, hoping they would give his court strength to refuse whatever lures she threw their way. Because Arthur would come, and he would save Camelot, and he would make this witch burn.

At that Morgause stared into his eyes and couldn't help but be happy he'd refused her terms. But she also took satisfaction in the knowledge that she had offered him another way. No one could say she had killed him out of spite or revenge. No, Uther had chosen his own path, had chosen death rather than abdication. It was a small thing, but she felt it made all the difference in the world. And she knew deep inside her that the goddess was pleased with her offer, even if it was not accepted. Therefore with a nod she spoke. "You have much faith in your son I see. So be it. Uther Pendragon, by rights of conquest I sentence you to death. But I am a lenient liege and will not subject you to the flames. The axe will be your fate. Take him away."

And with that Uther Pendragon was dragged out of the room and all eyes of the court watched him as he went.

* * *

The group of Camelot's defenders stopped as the midday heat beat down upon them by a small stream. All taking the time to fill their canteens, and Merlin insisted Gaius looked at Arthur's wound. Not that the prince was particularly happy about that. He'd been hoping to have a private conversation with his friend, to determine with him what they should do next, but he wasn't sure he could do that with the physician there, even if he knew the old man knew more about what Merlin had been doing in Camelot since he arrived than anyone.

"I'm fine, _Mer_ lin. Stop being a _girl_." He sighed, even as he allowed his friend to lead him away from the rest of the group. In truth his leg was hurting after all the walking he'd been doing.

"I will be the one who decides that, Sire." Gaius replied pushing Arthur onto his side with a surprising amount of strength.

"Fine. But do it quickly, we need to keep moving." Arthur conceded knowing better than to argue with him.

"You need to rest, Arthur." Merlin replied couching next to him keeping one eye on the wound Gaius was caring for and the other on the man in front of him.

"We don't have time to rest. We need to get somewhere we can formulate a plan." Arthur responded determinedly. They may now know how to defeat the immortal army thanks to Morganas words, but they still had no idea how to get to the cup to empty it.

"And where exactly are you thinking of doing that? Because in case you haven't noticed Morgause's soldiers are still running around the kingdom, and they want us dead." Merlin snarked back. They had come across a couple of patrols as they moved away from Camelot, and all of them were firmly in the belief it was better not to get caught.

"There is an old castle, not too far away. It belonged to the old kings. That will do." Arthur replied after a moments thinking. It would be better there, better for the ladies with them as well as a place to strategize. Much better than the caves he had originally been heading for.

"Fine." Merlin sighed. He knew they needed a plan, but he wasn't sure how such a small group would be able to fight their way to the cup. They needed more men, and a way to kill an immortal being, but one thing at a time. With that he moved away from Arthur. There was someone he needed to contact, he just hoped Lancelot could get to them in time.

* * *

The sky was coloured with the pinks and reds of sunset, reflecting off the Camelot stone. The lit touches that surrounded the courtyard added a touch of eeriness to the silent faces of the people who had been summoned to watch their king die. He stood on a hastily built platform, looking up at the balcony he'd stood on so many times before passing sentence on those below. But this time it was Morgause staring down at Uther as he stood in chains.

"I give you one last chance, Uther Pendragon. Abdicate the throne to Arthur Pendragon and live, or refuse, and die." Morgause called out loudly so all could hear her words. So all would know of the choice she was giving him. So all would see the mercy she was offering the monster who had killed so many of her kind.

"I do not make deals with the devil, and that it what you are, Sorcerer." Uther spat out, defiant to the last.

"Very well, on your head, be it. Uther Pendragon for the crimes you have committed against those you swore to protect, I sentence you to death. May the goddess have mercy on your soul."

With those words Uther was pushed to his knees, his head positioned on the chopping block, and just as the sun slid down the horizon the axe fell down with finality on the former king of Camelot.

* * *

Arthur was leading the group with him towards the entrance of the castle glad they would make it before night set in, when suddenly Morgana cried out, grabbing her neck as if she could breathe as she fell to her knees. Arthur turned to run to his sister's side when he saw that, but he found that someone else had gotten there before him.

* * *

Merlin had been walking with Arthur when he heard Morgana cry out. He didn't even think before he went to her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close, whispering meaningless words into her ear as he slowly stroked her hair. He didn't know what had caused her pain, that didn't matter. All that did was she was in pain. His magic reacted without his conscious thought telling it to do so as it seeped into the woman in his arms. The woman he loved.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, my love." He said softly as he felt her relax in his arms. Finally he could tell she was calm enough for him to release her, not that he wanted to, but he thought he probably should. He would prefer her not to blast him away again thank you very much.

"What happened?" He asked when she was sitting on her own, though he couldn't find it in himself to let go of the gentle grip he had on her shoulders.

"I don't know, I just… Uther's dead." Morgana replied as she finally put the pieces together in her mind. She had known her sister was going to kill him, but she never expected to feel it when it happened. She had hated him, but right then, she couldn't find it in herself to be happy that he was gone. She had always thought she would, but no. All she felt was pain at his passing. "Why am I not happy?" She asked turning her eyes to the one man who she felt would have any idea of how she was feeling. Turning her eyes to the man she loved and she hated, the man she didn't trust with her heart, but trusted with her brother and his kingdom.

"He was your father, Morgana. It is understandable for it to hurt." Merlin responded softly, though he did take a quick look around them, glad to see only Arthur, Gwen and Gaius near enough to hear him.

"But I hated him." Morgana replied in confusion. She couldn't understand it. He was a monster, why did his passing hurt her so?

"Love and hate are same emotions, without one, you cannot feel the other. You taught me that." Merlin answered gently, before easing back as Arthur knelt down beside him in front of his sister.

* * *

Arthur had heard Morgana's words, heard that his father was dead and he couldn't think of anything but that. He felt denial coursing through him, a hope that she was wrong, but when he heard the acceptance of her words in Merlin's voice he knew she was telling the truth. His father was gone. He would never see him again, never feel the squeeze of his hand on his shoulder to show he was proud of him, never share laughter or see the love in his eyes when he looked at him. Oh he knew he hadn't been the pillar of greatest he'd believed him to be. He'd heard Merlin's stories and knew the truth now, knew the truth of Uther's rein, but no matter what kind of king he'd been, he was still his father, and he didn't want him to be dead. He wanted to curl inside himself and pull away from the world, pull away from the hurt at knowing Uther was gone was causing him. But then he looked at the woman in front of him and he realised it wasn't just him in pain. With that thought he pulled himself together and knelt in front of his sister. "Morgana?" He asked carefully, not sure what to say. They hadn't had a chance to discuss the fact they were siblings yet, it seemed wrong that the first time they were going to do it was because their father was dead.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Morgana replied, her voice breaking as tears coursed down her cheeks, everything finally becoming too much for her. Her confusion over Uther's death was the final straw before all that had happened, all she had done pushed into her mind. Before she felt all the pain and suffering she had caused her brother… and her father.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Arthur responded instantly. Oh he knew his words were a lie, but now was not the time to try and deal with her betrayal. She was with them now. That was all that mattered in Arthurs mind. She was his sister, and he would forgive her anything, because she was now the only family he had left.

"You are wrong. I have so much I need to make up for." Morgana vehemently replied. She could not let Arthur sweep away what she had done, she was going to tell him everything, she needed to tell him everything.

"And you can, when we take back Camelot, you can. For now, let us go inside and mourn our father." Arthur answered, putting enough emphasis on the word our that Morgana realised without a shadow of a doubt that she did not need to tell Arthur what she had done. He already knew it all.

Arthur stood then, before holding out his hand to help her up, though they both knew that hand was more than just the offer of a gentleman to a lady, it was an offer of family forgiveness and love. It was the possibility of the future they could have together, as brother and sister.

"I would like that." Morgana replied taking his hand and standing, smiling at her brother with a true smile in what felt like years. It was time to put the past behind them and get to know each other as the siblings they were.

"So would I." Arthur agreed, before tucking her hand into his elbow and guiding her towards the entrance of the castle, where the others were standing waiting for them. Yes, tonight they would mourn the man who had gone, and tomorrow they would plan how to claim back the kingdom.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Adele (Guest), , Guest, Guest, emrysmorgan, gaylelbf, Guardian of the Inheritance, mersan123 and OechsnerC for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The night was fully upon them by the time the group had settled into the castle, all the chores that needed doing had been shared out and the food cooked by Merlin and Gwen consumed. Now all that was left was entertaining themselves until morning.

Arthur and Morgana sat next to the raging fire, talking in quite voices, sharing the secrets they had been keeping from each other, and discovering more about their sibling. For while they had known each other most of their lives, there had always been a distance between them. That was a distance they were now determined to close.

Leon, Elyan and Gwaine sat together further back from the royals discussing weapons and fighting techniques, which invariably caused Gwaine to tell outrageously embellished stories that neither of the other men truly believed. Though they were happy to listen and laugh at them, not to mention that the outlaw seemed to have found a skin of mead from somewhere. No one asked where, but they were happy to share it with him.

As for Gaius and Gwen, they sat together heads bent as they went through both his and Merlin's medical supplies, to see what it was they would need to find on the morrow, to help the men that they knew would be fighting for the kingdom soon enough. Gwen had not wanted to intrude on the conversation her friend was having with the man she loved, and if she could help Gaius, then that was a good way to spend her time.

Merlin was the only one sat alone and away from the others. He was half hidden in the shadows of the room, though he could see all in it clearly. It was intrinsic for him to make sure he had a clear line of sight to both Arthur and Morgana, wanting to make sure that they didn't need him for anything. But he wasn't looking at them. No instead he was frowning down at the vile of water the fisher king had given him, trying to work out how to find out the secrets it held. He'd already tried all the spells he knew to gain its secrets, but it still stayed stubbornly the same. How could this help him? How could this vile of water give him the key to defeating Morgause's immortal army? He was so intent on finding the answer to those questions he didn't even register when Gwaine came towards him, sliding down to sit beside him. In fact he didn't realise he was there until the older man slapped his hand down hard on his shoulder, making him jump and the vile to fall from his hand.

"Merlin, mate. You need a drink-" Gwaine started to say, offering the mead skin to his friend, only to have the younger man glare at him and push him away as he quickly moved onto his knees and followed the tickle of water to where it was pooling.

"Merlin, what-" Gwaine started to say once more, only to stop talking at Merlin's gasp and the name that slipped from his lips.

Merlin for his part had followed the water, hoping he would be able to save it, or find some way of gaining the answers he needed, but as he watched it trickle away he noticed the flicker of light upon it. Almost as if he was reflecting the moon. And then it settled he couldn't help but be amazed at the vision he saw once it had stilled. "Freya?" He whispered in disbelief.

"I've missed you." Freya replied smiling up at the man who'd saved her life in more ways than she could have ever imagined when they first met.

"No, you're-" Merlin responded still so very confused. How was he talking to Freya? She was dead, she'd died in his arms. There was no way she could be talking to him now.

"Merlin, we don't have long." Freya interrupted needing him to get past the past, and think instead of the here and now. She needed him to listen to what she had to say, the information she had to give him.

"Is it really you?" Merlin asked still needing to be completely sure. Needing to know she really was there talking to him.

Freya nodded before speaking once more. "I swore that one I day would repay you. Now is the moment."

"I don't understand." Merlin replied frowning. How could she repay him?

"There is but one weapon that can slay something that is already dead." Freya explained guiding him to the answer that he sort. The answer that he already knew deep inside.

"A blade forged in the dragon's breath." Merlin responded instantly. He knew that, but he did not see how that could help them now.

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the lake of Avalon. Where you hid it." Freya agreed. Yes that blade was with her, where she could watch over it and keep it safe until Merlin needed it once more. The time had come for it to return to his hand.

"But Morgause's army are not dead. They are very much alive." Merlin replied confused again how that blade could help them.

"Anyone that toys with the cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered their pack with Morgause they became the living dead. You must come to the lake." Freya explaining, giving him the last piece of the puzzle he'd been trying to figure out.

"And you will give me the sword." Merlin continued for her. The idea that he would see Freya again, caused far too many conflicting emotions inside him. Because while he knew he loved Morgana, he had loved Freya too, once.

"In your hands it has the power to save Albion." Freya agreed smiling up at him. She could see what he was thinking in his eyes. She knew he loved Morgana, and she knew he was the only one who could change the future that had been seen. Only he had that power. She did not feel bitter about any of that. She had had the joy of being loved by him, if only for a brief moment in time. It was more than she had ever hoped for, and she was glad he had found another to love after she had gone. Glad he'd moved forwards.

"Thank you." Merlin replied sincerely. The idea of having a blade that would kill the soldiers of Morgause's army, it was the glimmer of hope they all needed to win back Camelot.

"No, need to thank me, Merlin. It has giving me the chance to see you again." Freya responded smiling up at him, not being able to stop the remembered love from entering her eyes as she did so.

But before Merlin could respond a voice sounded from behind him causing him to turn and stare up at the lady standing over him. "Merlin."

* * *

Morgana had been talking to Arthur when she heard the musical voice of another woman. A voice that spoke with such love as it said Merlin's name. She turned so quickly towards where the man was crouched with his back to her it almost caused her pain. And as she listened to the conversation between him and the unknown woman she felt a heaviness fall into her heart. It did not take a genius to work out who Freya was. Work out she was the woman he had loved before her. She was not surprised to discover his first love was magical, but what did surprise her was the fierceness of feeling that flooded her as she listened to them talk.

Because he did not belong to 'Freya' anymore. He was hers. The jealously shocked her to her core, but even that shock could not stop her standing and approaching. Could not stop her wanting the conversation to end once Merlin had gained all the useful information he needed from it. As such as soon as it seemed to be verging onto more personal mattered she snapped out his name. "Merlin." And she could not say she wasn't gratified that he immediately turned to her, away from his first love.

"Morgana." Merlin replied before turning back to the pool of water only to find it empty. It seemed Freya's time had run out. Therefore he smoothly stood as he turned and faced the woman who held his heart now. "How much did you hear?" He asked, wondering if he was the only one who'd heard Freya's words.

"All of it." Morgana replied staring him straight in the eyes waiting for… something. She wasn't sure what, but… there was so much going through her mind right then she had no idea how to sort it out, or even try to explain it to herself, let alone anyone else.

Merlin on the other hand saw the turmoil in her eyes. He could see the jealously and he couldn't help but allow some hope into his heart at the sight. Couldn't help but allow a spark of possibility back into his mind that maybe he hadn't destroyed everything with her. Therefore he spoke carefully as he tried to explain what had just happened. "Freya is dead-" He started to say but Morgana cut him off.

"I am aware." She snapped at him, really not wanting to discuss his first love thank you very much. In fact after hearing the conversation between the dead girl and him she never wanted to hear the name Freya spoken from his lips again.

At that Merlin nodded. Okay, he didn't need to explain. But what could he say? He had no idea so he decided to speak what was in his heart. He only hoped it worked. "I love you. Only you." He said with complete sincerity.

Morgana felt a rush of breath in as she softly gasped at those words. She had not heard his say them since the argument in the woods where she had discovered he had magic. She had hoped he would say them again, had hoped when he had come to her rooms he would declare the truth of his feelings, but he never had. It had always been about Arthur since then. To hear him say them now, they threw her as nothing else could. Threw her belief that she couldn't trust and so nothing could happen between them from her mind, replacing it with nothing more than a wish to hear him say it again. A wish that through those words, through the love he had for her, they could recover what they'd had before, or better yet, find something… more. Together, with no secrets separating them. At that idea she took a step towards the man she knew still held her heart, a cautious step towards the possibility of offering it to him once more.

But before she could say or do anything else the bubble she and Merlin seemed to be inhabiting was broken by another voice speaking.

* * *

Gwaine had watched Merlin chase the water with confusion in his eyes, a confusion that had only gotten worse when he head Merlin have a one sided conversation with it. He had no clue what that was about, but that quickly left his mind as he watched the looks Merlin and Morgana gave each other and heard the words that were spoken, and he knew if he didn't intervene then they were going to go do something they really couldn't when everyone was watching them.

Therefore he interrupted them, pulling them away from each other. "Merlin, mate. I have no idea what you two are talking about, but I do think talking to a puddle is a sign you could be going crazy. You feeling okay?" He asked loudly, pulling both sets of eyes onto him.

* * *

It was only when Gwaine spoke that Merlin looked around and realised that everyone was standing watching him and Morgana. He dreaded to think how much they had heard, and it seemed from Gwaine's words only those with magic would have heard Freya. Okay. Deal with that later. Right now he needed to get to the lake and get the sword, everything else could wait. Therefore he turned to Arthur and spoke. "I need to get to the lake of Avalon." He said, hoping Arthur didn't demand answers right then. He really didn't want to have that conversation with everyone listening in. It was bad enough they'd heard him and Morgana.

"The same lake of Avalon that is the other side of the kingdom, Merlin? Just how do you propose to do that?" Arthur asked crossing his arms. He'd had no real idea what was going on, only that Merlin needed some kind of sword, and Freya would give it to him. The same Freya he'd killed, and Merlin had laid to rest in a lake. He took an educated guess that the sword was also in the lake, which explained why Merlin needed to get there and in truth that was enough for him for now. He also half remembered a story where Merlin forged a weapon and threw it in a lake, and connecting the dots he was more glad than anything that he'd made Merlin tell him all his secrets, otherwise he knew he would be as clueless as everyone else. At least he had an idea of what was going on, and as for the actual conversation with Freya thing, well what did he know about magic? Maybe it was common for dead druids to talk to you through water. It made as much sense as anything magic related did in his mind.

"Well, I have an idea. Not that he's going to like it." Merlin replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. He knew Kilgarah was going to be fuming, but it was the only way Merlin could see to get there and back in the time they had and safely.

"Well, we'd best be on our way then, hadn't we?" Arthur responded, having no idea who Merlin was referring to, but knowing he trusted his friend. He would go with him to the lake and get this sword. They needed it and Merlin was done going off on magical quests alone. There was no way Arthur wasn't going to go with him. After all, who was going to keep the idiot safe if he didn't?

"Right." Merlin nodded. He had known Arthur wouldn't let him go alone, but hearing him declare it so easily, it made something inside him warm. It showed what easy acceptance Arthur had in him, in his magic. He knew he hadn't heard the conversation with Freya, knew he only had half an idea of what was going on, and yet he didn't question Merlin, just decided they would go together.

"Sire, are you sure…?" Leon asked joining the conversation for the first time. He had no idea what was going on, but from what he could see if seemed that Merlin… that Merlin had… that Merlin had magic. He had no idea what to do with that thought, all he knew was that it was his job to protect his king. To protect Arthur, and the idea of letting go off alone with a magic user did not seem the best way to do that, even if he knew Merlin and Arthur had gone off together alone many times before… he hadn't known, well more suspected then… in truth he wasn't sure what to think. I mean this was Merlin, and yet, he had to protect his king.

"We will be fine. You stay here and protect my sister." Arthur replied with an easy smile. He had forgotten that not everyone with them knew of Merlin's magic, though looking around it seemed Leon was alone in his lack of knowledge.

"Of course, sire." Leon responded, though that also raised a question in his mind about magic. His role was to protect the magic welding sister of his king? Not even touching on the fact she was his actual sister. It was too much, his world had been turned upside down and he had no idea what was right and what was wrong any more. Merlin and Morgana had been integral to his belief in Camelot for so long, that the idea that they had magic… it really was too much.

While Arthur and Leon had been talking Gaius and Merlin had been having a conversation of their own, though theirs was less with words and more with looks. Finally Gaius nodded before turning to the knight. "Sir Leon, why do we not all sit round the fire, while I tell a story? I believe it is one you all need to hear." He said with a soft, gentle smile. The one he used for skittish patients.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Gaius. Come on Merlin." Arthur agreed cheerfully. He felt Gaius would be able to give a much better version of all Merlin had done than the man himself had. He was far too self-deprecating to really show all he'd done for Camelot, and he put far too much emphasis on the things he'd done wrong. Not to mention Arthur really didn't want to have to have that conversation with anyone himself. Yes leave Gaius to explain it all while he and Merlin went on the quest. Much the best idea in his mind.

"Right, yes. Let's go." Merlin agreed readily. The less he had to explain the better in his mind.

With that the two of them slunk away relieved to not have to do the talking. Leaving the rest to gather round the fire and Gaius, though Morgana did scowl at the both of them for leaving her there, she did not need nor want to hear a story extorting Merlin's virtues thank you very much. But luckily Gwen distracted her by pulling her to her side before she could say anything more.

And that was how the truth of what Merlin had done for Camelot became known by those there. They each had their own stories to add to the ones that Gaius shared, Gwaine not being able to stop himself from commenting on his own, a lot.

It was from this atmosphere of understanding that prevailed upon them all that Arthur and Merlin slipped away, starting the next story in their protection of the kingdom they both loved.


End file.
